Beauty Of Uncertainly
by pgranger
Summary: AU A punto de completar el mes, aquí tienen el CAP. 9,el final ¿feliz?
1. Cap 1

**Hola por fin me digno a subir algo nuevo e interesante... bueno, lo de interesante lo dejo a su criterio, pero nuevo sí es, y lo mejor es que ya está terminado así que no tendrán que esperar tanto por la actualización; como con cierto fic...**

**Ya tiene tiempo que lo escribí, pero no quería publicarlo hasta tenero terminado y con la esperanza de terminar antes el cap de Nada es lo que parece, para que fuera más interesante, pero mi musa se niega a escribir en ese fic; bueno escribí un poquito, pero aún no puedo terminar el capítulo, creo que me metí en más problemas con lo que escribí; les quiero preguntar a los lectores de NADA ES LO QUE PARECE si quieren que publique el capítulo como está y subo lo que faltó en otro capítulo o mejor esperamos (más) a que lo termine.**

**Weno, volviendo a este fic, es completamente AU, los 'títulos' de los capítulos son frases de canciones de KT Tunstal (si no la han escuchado se la recomiendo), así como el título del fic es el nombre de una canción de ella; no hay magia por ningún lado; bueno sólo en los aspectos románticos; Harry y Hermione no se conocen, sus familias sí, los papás de ambos son socios... bueno, creo que mejor los dejo leer...**

**Enjoy It!**

**Beauty Of Uncertainly**

_You're the other side of the world to me_

– Regreso de la Universidad ¿y este es el recibimiento que me dan? – preguntó furioso Harry; era un chico de 24 años, cabello negro revuelto, ojos verdes (cubiertos por unas gafas redondas), era un poco bajito para la estatura común de los chicos de su edad, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en internados escolares y ahora asistía a la universidad, y sólo estudiaba porque su papá insistía en que él se haría cargo de la empresa. Y ahora le salía con eso – Bonito regalo de graduación – murmuró con sarcasmo.

– Te hemos dado todo, es lo menos que puedes hacer por nosotros – le dijo su papá con tono severo.

– En mi vida la he visto, seguro es una amargada, sabelotodo, y para nada atractiva – dijo molesto, y cómo no estarlo, querían que se casara con una chamaquita que no conocía ni por foto, y sólo porque querían que la compañía quedara en familia; su papá y el de ella eran socios y dueños de la empresa con mayores ingresos en Londres, y qué mejor que esos millones quedaran dentro de ambas familias.

Observó a su mamá en busca de apoyo, pero parecía que el imponente señor Potter le había advertido que no se entrometiera – Tú no puedes estar de acuerdo con esto… – dijo con resentimiento, dirigiéndose a su mamá.

– Es una buena chica… y es bonita, tu papá y yo la vimos una navidad – le dijo intentando ablandar la situación.

Harry la observó molesto – Mamá, tú crees que el perro callejero que ronda por nuestra calle es bonito – dijo dispuesto a irse, pero su papá lo detuvo.

– Te vas a casar con ella… sus papás están de acuerdo y nosotros estamos de acuerdo, no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto – le dijo con gesto serio y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a su estudio.

– Dale una oportunidad, estoy segura de que les irá bien – le dijo un poco apenada y el moreno intentó contener una mirada molesta.

– No puedo entender cómo estás de acuerdo con esta estupidez – dijo sin voltearla a ver, antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, con rumbo a su habitación.

OoOoOoOoO

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, no podía creer lo que sus papás le estaban haciendo, todavía no terminaba ni de estudiar y…

– ¡Dices que eres madura para tomar tus propias decisiones, pero reaccionas como una niña de 8 años! – le dijo su papá entrando a su habitación – Lo lamento mucho, pero la decisión ya está tomada, Hermione – se acercó a ella intentando parecer conciliador – Siempre te cuidaremos, jamás haríamos algo que te dañara – le dijo acariciando su cabello.

Sabía que esa era la intención de sus papás, el problema era que desde que era pequeña nunca le habían preguntado si las decisiones que habían tomado por ella la dañaban o no. Desde muy pequeña había estudiado en internados femeninos, habían escogido su profesión, y ahora elegían a su marido.

– No puedo, papá… no lo conozco, en mi vida lo he visto y menos he hablado con él – se dio media vuelta alejándose de él – Y sus referencias no son muy buenas – dijo mostrándole la portada de una revista social, donde aparecía el nombre de su futuro esposo junto a las palabras: _fiesta, alcohol, dos chicas nuevas_, entre otras que completaban la frase, y se podía ver a él de espaldas siendo llevado, literalmente, por dos rubias.

– No lo puedes culpar a él, siempre has dicho que la prensa exagera los hechos – le dijo quitándole la revista.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente – No es sólo la revista, papá, todo mundo sabe cómo es… arrogante, altanero, inmaduro, mujeriego, juerguista… ¡Vaya, tendré una vida hermosa junto a él! – dijo con sarcasmo sentándose en su cama.

– Lamento que pienses así de él porque no cambiaremos de parecer, así que si quieres puedes seguir pensando lo peor de Harry o puedes pensar en una forma de comprenderlo – dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

Tenía apenas 22 años y sus papás ya le habían escogido marido con todo y fecha para la boda. Se observó en el espejo, mirando fijamente a sus ojos cafés, no podía casarse, aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer, muchos sueños por cumplir, sueños que seguramente se irían a la basura cuando adoptara el apellido _Potter_.

OoOoOoOoO

– No puedo creer que lo vayas a hacer – le dijo su mejor amigo, revolviéndose el cabello rojizo y caminando de un lado para otro dentro de la habitación como si él fuera el que iba a casarse – La vi hace un par de días… – se encogió ligeramente con un estremecimiento – Camina un poco encorvada, usa faldas largas; ¡peor que mi mamá!; no se maquilla, usa gafas; no es que tenga algo contra ellas, pero no le sientan nada bien; y tiene el cabello castaño, pero ni siquiera se peina, amigo… – decía bastante estresado y Harry lo volteó a ver con gesto serio.

– Se supone que eres mi padrino y me debes animar, no hacerme dudar más sobre esta estupidez – dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y sintió un estuche pequeño dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo – Cierto, lo olvidaba – dijo sacándolo y lo abrió mostrándole a su amigo el contenido – Para mi _esposa_ – dijo con ironía, tomando entre sus dedos un delicado anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda incrustada en él – No sé qué piensan mis papás, es el anillo que le regaló mi papá a mi mamá cuando se comprometieron… debería ser especial, ¿no?... no puedo regalárselo a alguien que me interesa tanto como la uña del dedo chiquito de mi pie – dijo molesto, haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

– Tal vez sea una especie de amuleto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Está bien, amigo, tal vez yo me equivoco… y tú también, y esta chica es bon-… tal vez no sea tan desagradable, ¡podría ser buena en la cama! – le dijo sonriendo, haciéndolo reír.

– Que Luna no te escuche hablar así o te matará – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Por cierto, ¿cómo le ha ido con… _mi esposa_? – le preguntó sintiéndose un poco extraño.

El pelirrojo sonrió – No me ha querido comentar nada al respecto, dice que soy demasiado desagradable con la gente que no conozco – dijo sin darle la mayor importancia a la percepción que tenía su novia de él.

Harry volvió a reír – Definitivamente no entiendo cómo puede salir contigo Luna – dijo en burla, y el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros – Y no entiendo cómo podré vivir con una mujer completamente antisocial… – dijo desesperado.

– Tendrás que enseñarle los placeres de las fiestas y, claro, también otra clase de placeres – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo aparecer en el rostro de Harry un gesto de asco, que hizo reír a su amigo – Vamos, al mal paso darle prisa – dijo sonriendo y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a anudar su corbata.

OoOoOoOoO

Se observó en el espejo y se retorció los dedos comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro – Cálmate o me contagiarás tu nerviosismo – le dijo la chica rubia que estaba con ella en la habitación.

Se sentó junto a la chica y suspiró – Te aseguro que no estarías tan tranquila si fueras tú la que se va a casar con un tipo que no conoce – dijo sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse.

Le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla – No es tan desagradable... –

La castaña resopló volviendo a levantarse – Sé que es tu amigo, y su mejor amigo es tu novio, pero... ¡son un par de arrogantes!... lo siento, pero sabes que es la verdad, son tan... no les importan los sentimientos de las personas, sólo esperan que sean bonitos, que tengan dinero y sepan alcoholizarse tanto como ellos – dijo enojada, haciendo reír ligeramente a la chica.

– En algunas cosas tienes razón... bueno, podría ser que en todo, si no fuera porque los conozco suficiente para decirte que no es así, no completamente. Suelen ser un poco prejuiciosos, pero no... – decía, pero la castaña la interrumpió.

– ¡No me interesa, Luna! – dijo molesta – Si él quiere pensar que soy la persona más desagradable y amargada sobre la tierra, que así lo siga haciendo, no pretendo perder mi tiempo demostrándole que se equivocó con sus prejuicios – resopló intentando contener las lágrimas.

– Hermione – dijo la rubia acercándose a ella – Si decidiste seguir con esta tontería, creo que lo menos que podrías hacer es intentar conocerlo y permitir que él te conozca... a mi me agradas, y eso que soy amiga de ese par de arrogantes – dijo sonriendo, haciéndola reír – vamos, así, no llores, sino me tacharán de pésima madrina – le dijo antes de abrazarla.

– Gracias – dijo la castaña correspondiendo a su abrazo.

OoOoOoOoO

Se paró frente al altar comprendiendo cada vez menos cómo había podido tomar esa decisión. Él no se quería casar, ni en ese momento ni en un futuro cercano, y menos con esa chica que no conocía y que, según le habían dicho, tenía que ver muy poco con las chicas con las que él solía salir.

Sintió sus manos sudar y guardó el estuche dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, no le daría el anillo a esa muchacha, jamás le haría eso a su mamá. Si llegaba a regalar ese anillo sería a una chica de la que estuviera enamorado y él no pensaba enamorarse dentro de bastante tiempo, aún tenía muchas cosas que disfrutar de la vida y no permitiría que un matrimonio arreglado se lo impidiera.

OoOoOoOoO

Se paró nerviosa frente a su papá, observando de reojo la entrada a la iglesia, podría huir en ese mismo momento y olvidarse por completo de esa tontería... y de sus papás. Suspiró intentando sonreírle a su papá, no entendía porqué había aceptado, era demasiado estúpido, no necesitaba de un chico para ser feliz, y mucho menos de uno con la fama de Harry.

Tomó el brazo de su papá y escuchó la música comenzar mientras su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, y ella intentaba reprimir los deseos de llorar y de salir corriendo de ahí.

Observó ligeramente a su papá mientras caminaban, se veía feliz, estaba orgulloso del _trato_ que había cerrado, porque eso era, nada menos que un simple acuerdo de negocios, ella se casaría con el hijo de su socio y así la empresa quedaba en sus manos, no se irían las acciones a familias terceras.

Pasó junto a su mamá y apartó la mirada inmediatamente de ella, lo había aceptado, había permitido que su papá la entregara como una cuenta más. Sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla y en su interior agradeció el ridículo velo que cubría su rostro.

Dirigió su mirada a sus _suegros_ y vio la misma mirada feliz que tenía su papá en el rostro del señor Potter, mientras su señora la observaba con un poco de pena, y eso era más que perfecto, hasta ella sabía lo que le esperaba con su hijo.

Evitó a toda costa observar a Harry, no tenía deseos de hacerlo nunca, no quería conocerlo, había arruinado su vida, como seguramente ella estaba arruinando la de él.

OoOoOoOoO

Se asustó un poco al escuchar la música comenzar y sus ojos no pudieron evitar voltear hacia la entrada, la vio por primera vez.

Era delgada, bastante bajita y, sí, Ron no se había equivocado, estaba un poco encorvada, no podía ver su rostro por la ridícula tela que lo cubría y temió aún más por su apariencia.

Caminaba lento, como si no quisiera terminar su recorrido, y él no podía apoyarla más, tenía tantos deseos de gritar en ese momento y detener toda esa estupidez, pero seguramente su papá y el señor Granger lo harían retractarse de cualquier arrepentimiento.

Por fin estuvo frente a él y su garganta se secó, intentó sonreírle por mera cortesía, pero sus labios no expresaron más que una mueca.

OoOoOoOoO

Mordió su labio inferior intentando detener su temblor y sintió otra lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla cuando su papá le entregó su mano a Harry.

– Hola – le susurró débilmente el moreno, pero ella no se atrevió a voltearlo a ver, sólo deseó que él no notara el temblor de su cuerpo, ni las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Escuchó la voz del sacerdote, pero no prestó atención en absoluto, sólo quería que eso terminara pronto, quería salir cuanto antes de ahí. Soltó su mano comprendiendo que de nada le servía llorar, había llegado hasta ahí por propia convicción o por propia estupidez, pues esa "decisión" no la estaba haciendo feliz en lo más mínimo.

OoOoOoOoO

Escuchó murmullos a su alrededor, al parecer ninguna pareja se había tardado tanto en decir el: _acepto_, aunque estaba seguro que la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí sabían muy bien que era un matrimonio arreglado, tal vez sólo esperaban que alguno de ellos se negara, y él también lo hacía, pero por alguna razón; que él había olvidado por completo; había aceptado, y ella también lo había hecho.

Escuchó al sacerdote indicarles que podían besarse, pero él no atinó a moverse, y al parecer ella tampoco.

OoOoOoOoO

– Pueden besarse – repitió el sacerdote un poco confundido y ella deseó como nunca no haber escuchado eso.

Apartó la mirada de sus manos y se atrevió a voltear a verlo. No era muy alto, aunque sí bastante más alto que ella, tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y un gesto bastante serio en su rostro lo vio girarse un poco y levantar sus manos hacia su rostro.

OoOoOoOoO

Debía hacerlo, quisiera o no, era parte de la "ceremonia", alzó el velo descubriendo su rostro, no era tan desagradable como le había dicho Ron, pero... estaba llorando.

Por puro instinto enjugó sus mejillas con torpeza y le sonrió ligeramente – Debemos hacerlo – susurró acercándose a ella antes de perder el valor, su intención era sólo rozar sus labios, pero duró un par de segundos más, sólo para hacerlo más creíble. Se separó de ella al escuchar a la gente y tomó su mano para salir de ahí.

OoOoOoOoO

Lo observó molesta, sintiendo su corazón agitado, estaba de acuerdo en que debían hacerlo, pero no era necesario permanecer tanto tiempo _unidos_, con un simple roce habría bastado.

Caminó junto a él y aceleró su paso dispuesta a pedirle el divorcio en cuanto estuvieran fuera de la iglesia, pero apenas pudo darse cuenta de que ya habían salido, cuando sus papás se acercaron inmediatamente a ellos.

Su papá la abrazó felicitándola y agradeciéndole el haber hecho ese sacrificio por el bien de la empresa, y Hermione sólo atinó a abrazarlo sintiéndose incapaz de reprocharle nada por el coraje que sentía en esos momentos; después su mamá la abrazó y estuvo segura de que deseó pedirle perdón.

También se acercaron los papás de Harry, el señor Potter le dio la bienvenida a la familia con una enorme sonrisa y la señora le aseguró que serían felices; le sonrió débilmente deseando poder creerle.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó desde su lugar a todos bailando y festejando, parecía que fuera la boda de una pareja realmente enamorada, todos estaban alegres, todos bailaban y los felicitaban, pero desde que llegaron al salón Harry y ella no habían estado ni un momento juntos, ella se sentó en el lugar seleccionado para los _Novios_, y él se dedicó a tomar y divertirse con sus amigos.

Suspiró cansada, no entendía para qué se tomaban la molestia de hacer esa fiesta, ellos ni siquiera querían estar casados, para qué gastar en esa tontería, bastaba con casarlos y dejarlos fingir que nada de eso había pasado.

– Vamos a bailar, necesitas relajarte – la sorprendió la voz de Luna, que se había acercado a ella por un costado, sentándose a su lado, le sonrió – Anda, Harry se la está pasando muy bien – dijo intentando animarla.

– Él se divertirá siempre que tenga una cerveza en la mano – dijo con gesto molesto, haciendo reír ligeramente a Luna.

– No es un alcohólico, Hermione, necesitas conocerlo – dijo antes de tomar su mano haciéndola levantarse – ¡Harry! – gritó agitando la mano para llamar su atención – Ven y saca a bailar a tu esposa – le dijo haciendo que la castaña la observara preocupada e intentara separarse de ella.

– ¿Estás segura de que me va a aceptar?, porque desde que llegamos no ha hecho más que permanecer aquí sentada – dijo el moreno deteniéndose junto a ellas.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo – No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer – dijo molesta, haciendo reír a Harry.

– Y yo que pensé que eras una mujercita con educación – le dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla que había estado ocupando ella momentos antes.

– ¡Muy bien! – los interrumpió la rubia – Ya se dirigen la palabra, ahora vamos a bailar para que se conozcan un poco – dijo empujándolos hacia la pista de baile, entre las quejas de Hermione y la indiferencia de Harry.

– ¡El primer baile de los novios! – gritó una de las invitadas de Harry, haciendo que todos aplaudieran alejándose de la pista, y ambos se voltearon a ver preocupados, demostrando en su mirada lo poco que deseaban hacer eso.

– ¡Vamos, Harry, acábala! – gritó el pelirrojo amigo del moreno y novio de Luna, haciendo que le agradara todavía menos.

Lo vio sonreír divertido, pero se puso completamente serio al voltearla a ver, intentó evitar su mirada mientras lo sentía tomarla por la cintura y ella no se movió – Vamos, no hagas esto más desagradable de lo que ya es – le dijo el moreno con tono serio, haciéndola colocar las manos sobre sus hombros y la volvió a tomar por la cintura, comenzando a deslizarse por la pista.

– No te imaginas lo placentero que es para mí – dijo enojada sin voltearlo a ver, y sintió su pecho oprimirse, ya era suficiente.

– No me refería a eso, pero me alegra saber lo que opinas de mi – le dijo con sorna, haciendo que Hermione lo volteara a ver molesta.

– Como si tú hablaras maravillas sobre mi – dijo enojada haciendo que la soltara y se alejó de él con pasos apresurados, ignorando los murmullos y la voz de su papá exigiéndole que regresara al salón.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el inicio, por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, de verdad que los necesito; más que nunca!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente Cap.**


	2. Cap 2

**_Mil y Un millón de gracias gigantescos por la hermosa respuesta que recibí de ustedes con el fic, no saben cómo me levantaron el ánimo y me hicieron sonreír, en verdad lo necesitaba. Muchísimas gracias a las 13 personitas que tomaron un poquitín más de su tiempo para escribirme, y a ustedes también y a las demás personas que me leyeron, gracias por hacerlo, para eso escribo :D_****_Bueno, realmente no pensaba publicar este cap antes del fin de semana, porque estoy en exámenes, pero debido a la fantástica respuesta, creo que se merecían otro capítulo a la de ya (o sea, en cuanto me pude hacer un espacio con mis trabajos y estudios; sí estudio, se los juro! :P ) así que aquí tienen, capítulo número dos..._****_Enjoy it!_**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_Although I know that I'm not alone_

– ¡Qué maravilloso espectáculo diste, cariño! – escuchó la voz de Harry, pero se ahorró la molestia de voltearlo a ver.

Ya se había quitado su vestido, llevaba puesto un pants que le quedaba bastante grande y una camisa de franela que le llegaba hasta los muslos – No creo haberte hecho mucha falta – le dijo levantándose del sillón.

– No comas tanto helado, terminarás por llenar esa... pijama – le dijo con gesto arrogante, quitándose el chaleco y desanudando su corbata, arrojándolo en el sillón.

– ¿Podrías levantar eso?, creo que hay lugar para poner tu ropa – dijo ignorando su comentario y entró a la cocina. Resopló apoyándose en el refrigerador, no tenía idea de lo que haría esa noche, sólo había una habitación, por lo menos sólo una disponible para dormir. ¿Cómo era posible que con tanto dinero sus papás hubieran comprado el departamento más pequeño que habían encontrado?; una habitación con baño, un estudio, sala, comedor y cocina, nada más. Y ella no quería compartir una cama con él, no quería verlo a su lado cuando despertara, no quería tener que compartir el baño, ni la mesa, no quería vivir con él.

– Dormiré en la sala – escuchó su voz y enjugó sus mejillas.

– Buenas noches – dijo saliendo de la cocina y pasó junto a él sin prestarle la menor atención.

– Mañana iré a trabajar – le dijo Harry antes de que entrara a su habitación.

Se detuvo por un segundo – _Feliz luna de miel_ – murmuró abriendo la puerta y entrando al dormitorio.

Se acostó en el lado izquierdo de la cama, luego de lavarse los dientes, e intentó encontrar algo que la hiciera sentir en casa, pero en el cuarto no había nada que la hiciera sentir bien, ni una foto, ningún cuadro, ni un libro, nada.

Apagó la lámpara que estaba junto a ella y se cubrió hasta el rostro intentando ocultar de ella misma sus lágrimas.

OoOoOoOoO

Entró a su oficina desando poder quedarse ahí hasta que terminara esa farsa, cuando despertó ya no estaba su ropa en el piso, los trastes que había usado para cenar estaban limpios y guardados, y la castaña ya no estaba en el departamento; realmente esa mujer necesitaba una vida.

– Hola, ¿cómo se siente el recién casado? – lo saludó su mejor amigo entrando a su oficina, tenían ya dos años trabajando ahí, aunque antes sólo lo hacían cuando estaban de vacaciones – ¿Qué tal la noche de bodas? – le preguntó alzando las cejas con gesto pícaro, haciéndolo reír.

– Deberías verla – dijo sonriendo – mi mamá usa pijamas más sensuales que lo que se puso ayer, por suerte no tuve que compartir la cama con ella – se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

– ¿Te mandó a dormir a la sala? – le preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca, pero el moreno negó.

– No necesitaba hacerlo, yo no tenía la menor intención de estar con ella, creo que lo único bueno que hicieron mis papás fue comprar ese sofá-cama – dijo subiendo sus pies al escritorio, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza – No me agradaría para nada ver lo que hay debajo de su ropa – se rió junto a su amigo, sin darse cuenta de que en la puerta estaba Hermione.

– Buenos días – dijo con tono serio, haciendo que Harry y Ron se quedaran completamente mudos – Tu papá me pidió que te entregara esto – se acercó a él ignorando los gestos que Ron le hacía a su amigo – Quiere que los revises y elabores una propuesta, la presentarás dentro de un mes – dijo antes de dejar una buena cantidad de papeles y carpetas en su escritorio.

La observó aún sorprendido y balbuceó un par de palabras antes de poder hablar con coherencia – No sabía que trabajaras aquí – fue lo primero que atinó a decir y recibió una sonrisa bastante forzada.

– Sólo ayudo a mi papá, pero no te preocupes, cuando termine de estudiar, aquí trabajaré… _cariño_ – dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Ron lo observó un poco preocupado – Creo que hoy no te darán de comer – dijo antes de comenzar a reírse, haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente.

– Debo aceptar que no fue nada amable mi comentario – dijo un poco apenado, aunque aún sonreía.

El pelirrojo negó sonriendo – Si en algún momento de tu "fantástica" vida pensabas enseñarle algunas cositas, me temo que no te dejará tocarla – dijo en burla.

– Créeme, no tengo la menor intención de hacerlo – dijo con gesto preocupado, haciendo reír de nuevo a su amigo – Creo que mejor debes regresar a tu trabajo, yo necesito revisar esto – dijo señalando los archivos que había dejado Hermione en su escritorio.

OoOoOoOoO

En ese momento deseó tanto tener esa oficina que le había ofrecido su papá cuando comenzó a trabajar ahí, pero, como ella le había dicho, sólo llegaba de vez en cuando y no tenía caso que ocupara el lugar de alguien más; pero ahora, en verdad le hacía falta tener un lugar en el cual refugiarse, podía ser que no le agradara en lo absoluto Harry, pero no podía evitar que sus palabras le dolieran. Intentó hacerse entender que no importaba lo que él dijera, realmente no tenía el menor deseo de compartir algo tan importante como _eso_ con él.

– Deberías salir a comer con tu esposo – la sobresaltó la voz alegre de su papá.

Giró los ojos antes de voltear hacia él – Acaba de llegar a la oficina, déjalo que haga algo productivo – dijo molesta y fingió concentrar su atención en su ordenador.

– No deberías ser tan grosera con él, apenas ayer se casaron, seguro está cansado – le dijo acomodándose la gabardina.

– Yo también me casé ayer y estuve aquí cuatro horas antes que él – dijo guardando un par de archivos.

Frunció el entrecejo – Deberías pasar más tiempo con él – dijo antes de alejarse de su cubículo, con rumbo seguro al restaurante del edificio.

Claro, seguro pasaría más tiempo con el hombre grosero que le habían conseguido de marido, no quería ni pensar en regresar al departamento porque estaba segura de que cruzarían por lo menos dos palabras y de verdad que no quería verlo.

– ¡Hola! – la sorprendió la voz de Luna – Ayer no estaba segura si vendrían a trabajar o no, pero como Harry me dijo que él sí lo haría, supuse que tú también estarías aquí – la mareó hablando rápidamente mientras entraba a su cubículo y se sentaba en su escritorio – ¿Vamos a comer? – le preguntó sonriéndole.

– Pe-pe-pero… – balbuceó observándola confundida y asintió – está bien – dijo tomando su bolso y su abrigo.

– No te preocupes, deja eso, iremos aquí abajo – dijo haciéndola dejar su abrigo y bolsa – Yo invito hoy – le dijo sonriendo con calma al ver su confusión – Está bien, creo que el bolso siempre es necesario – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomó su mano sacándola del cubículo.

La observó un poco incómoda – Ehm… Luna… ya no es necesario que salgas conmigo… – le dijo un poco apenada, recibiendo una mirada confundida de la rubia – Quiero decir, la boda ya pasó –

– Ajá… ¿y luego? – le preguntó fingiendo completa confusión – Pongamos algo en claro, soy novia de Ron y amiga de Harry, y sí, fui tu madrina por esa razón, pero no me obligaron, si no me agradaras puedes estar segura de que no hubiera seguido… eres una buena chica Hermione, pero no dejas que las personas te conozcan – le dijo con tono serio antes de entrar al restaurante.

– Creo que aquí come mi papá y… mi _suegro_ – dijo antes de ocupar su lugar.

– Seguro que sí, pero tengo entendido que no conviven con la "chusma" – le dijo sonriendo, haciéndola reír ligeramente – ¡Ronald! – dijo sorprendida, logrando que la expresión alegre de Hermione cambiara por completo – Harry, ¿cómo están?, pensé que no bajarían a comer – dijo sin apartar su sonrisa radiante del rostro, y la castaña deseó poder alegrarse, la mitad de lo que ella lo hacía, al ver a su _marido_.

– Hola – las saludó Ron, y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Harry, que la observaba tan incómodo como seguramente ella se veía – No íbamos a bajar, pero Harry me rogó tanto que no tuve de otra –

Escuchó a Harry reírse – ¡Claro, como si Luna te fuera a creer eso!... como siempre, tu novio no pudo resistirse a la comida – dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

– Bueno, ya que están aquí, porqué no se sientan – dijo con calma, señalando los dos lugares libres de su mesa.

– No queremos incomodarlas – – ¡Claro! – dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que las chicas los observaran confundidas – Vamos, amigo, aquí está tu esposa, debes pasar tiempo con ella… luego por la ausencia de esos pequeños momentos las parejas se divorcian – dijo el pelirrojo con tono serio, haciendo que Luna soltara una corta risita, Harry lo observara furioso y Hermione se moviera incómoda.

Vio a Ron saludar con un beso a su novia antes de sentarse junto a ella y, para su sorpresa, Harry intentó acercarse a ella y saludarla como si fueran una feliz pareja – ¿qué…? – decía confundida antes de recibir un beso en la comisura de los labios.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le reclamó Hermione en cuanto llegó al departamento.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Entrar? – preguntó observándola confundido mientras se desfajaba la camisa.

– ¡No!, ¡besarme! – parecía que la había molestado más su despiste.

– Oh, eso… – dijo despreocupado – Sólo intentaba ser cortés – dijo con calma, entrando a la cocina por algo de tomar.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres cortés conmigo? – le preguntó elevando la voz, seguramente para que la escuchara bien.

– Disculpa, pensé que odiabas que la gente fuera grosera, pero, si quieres, a partir de mañana comenzaré a ignorarte – le dijo con sarcasmo, saliendo de la cocina con un vaso con jugo en la mano.

– Podrías empezar desde hoy – le dijo más molesta.

– Temo que no puedo hacerlo si estás en mi cama – dijo con indiferencia, recibiendo una mirada confundida de la castaña – Mi cama, estás en mi cama – le dijo señalando el sillón y Hermione se levantó rápidamente, alejándose de ahí sin decir nada más, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación.

– Mis papás quieren que vayamos a cenar el sábado – le dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta sin esperar su respuesta.

Al parecer sus papás pensaban igual a los de él y creían que llegarían a ser una gran familia feliz, pero no podían estar más equivocados, seguro terminarían de odiarse en un par de días y se divorciarían en unas semanas, no le daba más de un mes a ese matrimonio.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿No podías ponerte algo más formal? – le preguntó observando su atuendo mientras se acercaban a la puerta de su casa.

– Lo siento, el esmoquin que usé para la boda lo pienso guardar para mi boda de verdad – le contestó Harry acomodándose la corbata.

La castaña bufó – Pues espero, por el bien de tu futura esposa, que ese día no llegue pronto – le dijo antes de tocar el timbre.

– Agradezco que aquí no haya necesidad de fingir que somos una pareja feliz – murmuró entre dientes y Hermione asintió.

– Lo mismo pienso – dijo antes de que abrieran la puerta – Buenas noches, Dav-id… – saludó alegremente a su mayordomo, pero se quedó completamente callada al ver la cantidad de gente que había en su casa.

– ¿No dijiste que sólo nos habían invitado a "cenar"? – le preguntó Harry confundido y la castaña asintió.

– Eso me habían dicho mis papás – dijo tan confundida como el moreno, y lo sintió tomar su mano – ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó entre dientes, mientras entraban a la casa.

– Les presento a el feliz matrimonio Potter-Granger – dijo entrelazando sus dedos, incomodando a Hermione.

– Pero nos vamos a divorciar – dijo saludando con una sonrisa a un amigo de sus papás, y a su esposa.

– Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero recuerda que todos los matrimonios jóvenes comienzan enamorados y terminan como nosotros – dijo también saludando a un señor que no estaba muy seguro de conocer.

– ¿Como nosotros? – le preguntó sin entender y Harry asintió mientras se acercaban a sus papás.

– Odiándose – dijo antes de soltar su mano para saludar a su mamá, mientras ella lo observaba un poco preocupada.

OoOoOoOoO

Llevaba toda la noche pensando en eso, desde que saludaron a los papás de Harry hasta ese momento no había podido sacarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho el moreno. No quería que la odiara… es decir, Harry no le agradaba, pero tampoco quería decir que lo odiara, y ella no era una persona tan desagradable… ¿o sí?

– Harry… – lo llamó, pero al parecer el moreno no se dio por aludido; estaba acostado en su "cama", vistiendo sólo su bóxer y una camisa de resaque – Harry – volvió a llamarlo.

Después de un rato el moreno volteó a verla despreocupado – ¿Me hablabas a mi? – le preguntó con pereza.

Giró los ojos negando ligeramente – Creo que no hay nadie más en el departamento – dijo manteniendo su tono calmado.

– Creí que no nos dirigiríamos la palabra – le dijo volviendo a darle la espalda para seguir viendo el televisor.

Bufó molesta y pateó el piso haciendo una rabieta cual niña de 5 años – Contigo no se puede, quería hablar civilizadamente, pero eres imposible – se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero el moreno la detuvo.

– Creo que la del problema eres tú, apenas hace unos días me pediste que no te dirigiera la palabra, ¿y ahora te enojas porque te hago caso? – le preguntó sentándose a la orilla del sofá.

Lo observó molesta y regresó sobre sus pasos apuntándolo amenazadoramente – Tú… tú… ¡agh! Intentaba hacer que las cosas fueran menos molestas para nosotros, pero veo que no hay caso – le dijo enojada, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de él.

– ¡Vaya!, veo que por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en eso – dijo levantándose.

– Puedes estar seguro que sólo en esto estamos de acuerdo, porque además de esto no hay absolutamente nada más que tengamos en común – dijo furiosa, pero no sabía si lo estaba más con él por infantil y complicado, o con ella misma por creer que podían entenderse.

– ¡Oh, estoy completamente consciente de eso, cariño! – le dijo también molesto.

– Por favor, cumple tu palabra y no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí nunca – dijo dándose media vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación.

– ¡Con mucho gusto… cariño! – le dijo volviendo a acostarse.

– ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme cariño! – le gritó antes de entrar a la habitación azotando la puerta.

Sólo a ella se le pudo haber ocurrido que podría haber tenido una convivencia tranquila con Harry; ahora tenía bastante claro que jamás podría entenderse con él y estaba rogando porque sus papás entendieran tan bien como ellos, que su matrimonio no funcionaría jamás.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que golpeaban su puerta – Eeem… tu papá está aquí – escuchó la voz de Harry amortiguada por la puerta.

Se levantó de la cama bastante confundida – ¿Mi papá? – le preguntó abriendo la puerta – ¿Qué hace aquí? – le preguntó en susurro, el moreno se encogió de hombros señalando hacia la sala. Resopló y sin decir nada salió con dirección a la sala.

– Emh… me quedaré aquí – le dijo Harry y ella sólo movió su mano en señal de entendimiento, aunque no comprendía ni un poco qué hacía ahí su papá, si lo acababan de ver en la cena.

– Papá – lo llamó al no verlo en la sala.

– Aquí estoy – escuchó su voz provenir del interior de la cocina.

– Hola, papá – lo saludó acercándose a él, que la observó con gesto serio – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó confundida.

– Aquí está tu contrato – le dijo mostrándole una carpeta.

– ¿Contrato? – preguntó aún más confundida.

– Sí, tu contrato, a partir de mañana comenzarás a trabajar como empleada oficial de la empresa, sólo debes firmarlo – le dijo con gesto serio, dejando el folder sobre la mesa.

– Pero… – intentó argumentar, ¿cómo iba a trabajar si ni siquiera había terminado la universidad?

– Tú no necesitas estudiar, Hermione, nos lo demostraste desde que eras una niña, no necesitas de profesores para comprender o aprender algo, y sabes perfectamente cómo funciona la empresa – le dijo manteniendo su tono serio, señalando los documentos y se levantó – Los espero mañana… firmados – le dijo antes de salir.

Observó la puerta de la cocina oscilar y escuchó a su papá salir del departamento, aún sintiéndose aturdida.

– ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Harry haciéndola regresar a la realidad.

– Mi… voy… quiere que deje la universidad – le dijo con el rostro desencajado.

– Qué suerte la tuya – le dijo entrando a la cocina – Yo tuve que terminar la carrera – dijo abriendo el refrigerador.

– ¿Suerte? – le preguntó sorprendida – ¿Para qué iba yo a querer dejar mis estudios? –

– Cierto – dijo sacando un cartón de jugo – Olvidaba que prefieres un libro a estar con una persona real – le dijo antes de tomar del mismo cartón, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace un momento? – le preguntó con tono serio – No me hables – le dijo con resentimiento antes de salir de la cocina.

OoOoOoOoO

Escuchó una voz a lo lejos, pero no pensaba hacerle caso, por alguna razón no había podido dormir ni sacarse de la cabeza el pleito con Hermione. Sintió una sacudida y se quejó echándose la cobija en la cabeza – Harry – lo volvieron a llamar sacudiéndolo de nuevo.

– No quiero – se quejó hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

– Debes ir a trabajar – le dijeron quitándole la cobija de un jalón.

Se volvió a quejar observando molesto a quien fuera que estuviera incomodando su sueño y se encontró con el gesto serio de Hermione – ¿Qué? – le preguntó enojado.

– Debes ir a trabajar – le dijo dándose media vuelta, y el moreno tardó un poco en contestar por prestar más atención de lo necesario a cierta parte del cuerpo de la castaña, y no era que le gustara, sólo que era hombre y no podía dejar de notar que el trasero de Hermione se veía muy bien vistiendo una falda.

– Yo… ¡yo no tengo horario de entrada! – se quejó apartando la mirada, seguro de que aún estaba demasiado dormido y necesitaba sus gafas.

– Me temo que lo tendrás a partir de hoy, tu papá habló y quiere que llegues temprano – le dijo antes de entrar a la cocina.

– Pensé que ya no me dirigirías la palabra – le gritó mientras se levantaba de su "cama".

– Créeme, no tenía el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo – la escuchó decirle.

Se levantó desperezándose y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se irritó de nuevo al ver todas las cosas de Hermione ahí, debía aceptar que era bastante ordenada, pero no podía evitar notar ciertas cosas femeninas… demasiado femeninas para él.

Se bañó rápidamente y salió, ya vestido, esperando ya no encontrar a Hermione ahí, pero para su descontento la castaña seguía en el departamento; la vio intentando acomodar la cama para hacerla sofá de nuevo, pero parecía que el peso era demasiado para ella y la falda no la ayudaba.

– ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan perfecta? – le preguntó acercándose a ella para ayudarla.

Lo volteó a ver molesta y estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero sólo exhaló aire – ¿Perfecta? – le preguntó confundida, aún apoyada en el colchón mal doblado.

– Sí, todos los días, cuando me despierto, encuentro todo ordenado, pareciera como si nunca hubiera llegado a dormir, hasta estoy temiendo que un día quieras acomodar el sofá conmigo todavía en él – dijo con ironía y se sorprendió al escucharla reír, estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que la escuchaba hacerlo.

– No sería mala idea – dijo aún con una ligera sonrisa – Pero, para mi pesar, soy demasiado débil, así que no podría hacerlo – dijo rindiéndose por fin, mientras Harry terminaba de hacer la labor.

– Bueno para mí – dijo sentándose en el sillón, mientras Hermione recogía los cojines.

– ¿Ya me hablarás? – le preguntó colocando un almohadón detrás de él, y el moreno volteó hacia arriba, logrando ver sus ojos.

– Ayer revisé tu contrato… vamos a trabajar juntos, así que creo que necesitamos llevar la fiesta en paz – le dijo sin apartar la vista de ella – ¿Tregua? – le preguntó extendiendo una mano hacia ella y la vio morderse el labio inferior.

– Tregua – le dijo asintiendo y, torciendo un poco la mano, tomó la suya.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_Y de nuevo mil gracias por leerme, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, y ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me hacen sonreír de nuevo._**


	3. Cap 3

**_Holas, espero que estén todos más que bien, disculpen la tardanza, en verdad tenía pensado publicar desde la semana pasada, pero los exámenes y trabajos se me acumularon y ni tiempo de nada, y el fin de semana quise aprovechar para descansar de verdad, así que apenas y toqué la computadora._**

**_Mil gracias a todos sus comentarios; saben que son más que bien recibidos; con respecto a la petición de _**_tomcat**, realmente no me doy cuenta de qué modismos utilizo (hay veces que ya no sé si realmente son modismos de mi país o no), pero con confianza, cualquier duda tú pregunta y te contesto, lo prometo. Y con respecto a lo que dijo **Ale-Kaze**, bueno, los interesados siempre son los últimos en darse cuenta, y creo que este capítulo muestra mucho de eso, así que los dejo leer. **_

_**Gracias por su interés.**_

**_Enjoy it!_******

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_I said no, no, you're not the one for me _

– Me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo Hermione mientras entraban al departamento – ¿Quieres algo de cenar? – le preguntó dejando su bufanda en el perchero y entró a la cocina, pero Harry no contestó.

– Creo que nos han robado – lo escuchó decir y no tardó en salir corriendo preocupada.

– ¿Nos robaron? – preguntó observando el departamento y Harry asintió señalando el sofá.

– Se llevaron mi cama – dijo observando preocupado el sillón.

Meditó lo que había dicho y lo que estaba viendo – no es nuestro sofá – dijo observándolo como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto uno.

– ¡Nos robaron! – se quejó sin dejar de observar el sillón.

La castaña negó molesta – Fue mi papá – dijo enojada – Vio que dormías aquí y… ¡agh! – se quejó dirigiéndose a la habitación, la iba a escuchar, las cosas no se quedarían así, ¿porqué se metían en su vida?, ellos sabían desde un principio que no se gustaban ni un poco y menos querían compartir algo más que el departamento donde vivían, ¿porqué insistían en querer fingir que podía haber algo real entre ellos? Tomó el teléfono decidida y marcó el número de sus papás – Hola, David, ¿está mi papá?... gracias – dijo con tono serio en cuanto le contestaron, apenas dándole tiempo a su mayordomo de hablar.

– ¿Bueno? – escuchó la voz de su papá y se agolparon todas las palabras en la boca.

– Papá… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué te llevaste el sillón? – le preguntó sintiéndose intimidada de repente.

Lo escuchó mofarse – Vas a intentar tener un matrimonio normal, tú y Harry deben entenderse, porque no vamos a aceptar que se divorcien, no pueden divorciarse – le dijo con tono tajante.

– Pero… ustedes saben que no nos entendemos, somos completamente diferentes, jamás podría haber algo entre nosotros – le dijo preocupada y volvió a escuchar a su papá burlarse de ella.

– Buscarán la forma de entenderse, interésate por sus gustos, prepara una cena o haz algo que los una, pero no pueden divorciarse – le dijo con tono serio cortando la llamada.

Se quedó de pie sin atinar a moverse, ¿en verdad su papá creía que ella estaría buscando la forma de agradarle a Harry?, ¿era tan ingenuo o sólo quería burlarse de su inteligencia y amor propio?... no pensaba rebajarse y rogar por la atención o el cariño de un hombre, ella valía más que eso.

Salió de su habitación bastante molesta – ¡Quiere que seamos un _matrimonio_ feliz! – dijo enojada, encontrándolo aún de pie observando el sillón con el seño fruncido – ¿Me oíste? – le preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

El moreno asintió observándola – Podemos fingir serlo, pero necesito mi cama – dijo antes de sentarse en el sillón.

Lo observó con gesto serio – ¿Podemos fingir? – le preguntó incrédula mientras el moreno se removía en el sofá intentando encontrar una posición cómoda – Nos odiamos, tú lo dijiste – le recordó, recibiendo una mirada profunda de Harry.

– No te odio… sólo… creo que no tenemos mucho en común – dijo apartando la mirada y se recostó en el sillón.

La castaña asintió y se dirigió a su habitación – ¿Dormirás ahí? – le preguntó deteniéndose y vio al moreno asomar su cabeza por el respaldo del sillón – Es… digo, será un poco incómodo – dijo y estuvo segura de que Harry pudo notar su sonrojo.

OoOoOoOoO

Había sido una noche bastante incómoda, por un lado estaba el hecho de que sabía que Harry dormía a su lado, y por otro lado… no había otro, simplemente era eso, Harry estaba ahí y ella no se había atrevido a moverse en toda la noche.

– Vaya, ¿qué te pasó?, no tienes buena cara – le dijo Luna entrando a su oficina, porque así era, por más que había intentado hacerle entender y rogado a su papá, no lo había convencido de permitirle seguir estudiando.

– No pude descansar, Harry y yo dormimos juntos y… – decía, pero se detuvo al escuchar un gritito de Luna, que corrió a cerrar la puerta y de la misma forma se acercó a ella sentándose casi sobre el escritorio.

– Sabía que se entenderían, pero no pensé que lo harían tan rápido – dijo emocionada, recibiendo una mirada confundida de la castaña – Vamos, debes contarme todo – le dijo antes de observarla atentamente con sus grandes ojos azules.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo sin entender muy bien lo que decía, pero no tardó en negar asustada – ¡No!... no, no, no, nada de eso – dijo preocupada, poniéndose bastante roja – No me refería a ese tipo de dormir, quiero decir, nosotros sólo compartimos la cama… nada más – dijo deseando que desapareciera pronto su sonrojo.

La rubia la observó confundida, como si intentara comprender algo extraño – ¿Pero fue por…? – decía, pero la castaña negó inmediatamente.

– ¡No!... nosotros sólo… quiero decir, mi papá descubrió que no dormíamos juntos… Harry dormía en el sofá-cama que teníamos en la sala y yo en la habitación, y decidió llevarse el sofá, por eso Harry tuvo que dormir conmigo – explicó segura de que su rostro comenzaría a arder en cualquier momento.

– Vaya… – dijo la rubia un poco desanimada y se volvió a acomodar en el asiento – Bueno, por algo se empieza –

Hermione negó – No, no creo que haya algo que empezar… Harry y yo no… pues no… no tenemos nada en común, ninguno de los dos quiere esto – dijo intentando concentrarse en su ordenador.

– Más bien es que ninguno de los dos sabe que quiere esto – dijo la rubia sonriendo con gesto resuelto.

Hermione negó – No hay nada que queramos de este matrimonio… además del divorcio – dijo sonriendo con amargura, sin entender muy bien porqué.

OoOoOoOoO

– Yo veo algo diferente en tus ojos – le dijo su amigo pelirrojo, haciendo que lo observara molesto.

– No inventes tonterías – dijo inclinando un poco su asiento, con los pies sobre el escritorio – No es tan desagradable como creíamos – admitió colocando sus manos bajo su cabeza.

Ron ensanchó su sonrisa – ¿Mis oídos y ojos me engañan o te estás interesando en tu esposita? – le preguntó divertido, haciendo que Harry se reincorporara rápidamente negando.

– Nada de eso, Ron, tú mejor que nadie sabe qué tipo de chicas me gustan, ella no es nada parecido… pero no es desagradable – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho – Bueno, entonces está bien si hacemos citas dobles – dijo con calma reclinando un poco el asiento.

El moreno negó – Creo que no entiendes, amigo, Hermione es… podría ser una buena amiga, nada más… quiero decir, jamás tendría nada serio con ella… no me imagino con Hermione en la cama – le explicaba con calma y sintió que su alma lo abandonó por un par de segundos.

– Creo que soy el tema de conversación número uno entre ustedes… – dijo la castaña con tono serio acercándose a Harry sin esperar invitación – Tu papá quiere ver un avance de la propuesta para mañana – le dijo dejando un par de carpetas sobre el escritorio – Y mi papá quiere saber si ya terminaste los inventarios, los necesita antes de las 5 – le dijo a Ron antes de salir de la oficina, dejándolos completamente fríos, Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – los reprendió Luna acercándose a ellos, luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella – Ahora lamento haberte defendido tantas veces ante Hermione, creo que tenía mucha razón al decir que eres un grosero, egoísta, elitista, arrogante – le dijo enojada – ¡Y tú! – dijo observando a su novio, que se hundió en la silla, observándola preocupado – Esperaba un poquito más de ti, Ronald – le dijo antes de salir de la oficina, siguiendo los pasos de la castaña.

Se observaron aún pasmados por lo que acababa de pasar, el pelirrojo se levantó sin decir nada y su amigo lo observó salir seguro de que pensaba reírse de lo que había pasado con Hermione justo antes de que entrara su novia.

OoOoOoOoO

Bostezó sin pena, estirando sus brazos, quería terminar eso antes de regresar al departamento, pues necesitaba seguir con otros pendientes… ¿o era que deseaba bloquear todo pensamiento relacionado con Harry y esperaba que cuando terminara y se fuera a dormir, él ya estaría perdido entre sueños y ella no tendría que hablar con aquel que se hacía llamar hombre?

Luna había hablado con ella, había intentado hacerla comprender que Harry estaba en una especie de negación, pero ¿negación a qué?, ella no quería que aceptara nada, sólo esperaba el momento perfecto para separarse de él. Y si estaba molesta era sólo porque no comprendía cómo, si no le interesaba a Harry, siempre los encontraba hablando de ella.

Observó su cafetera, pero estaba vacía y ya no le quedaba más café en polvo, necesitaba urgentemente un poco de cafeína o terminaría quedándose dormida sobre su escritorio, se levantó segura de que su papá tendría un poco de café molido y no le afectaría en lo absoluto si le robaba unas cuantas cucharadas. Salió de su oficina arrastrando los pies, en buen momento se le había ocurrido huir de Harry, aunque no entendía por qué se tomaba la molestia, él debería ser el que se escondiera y la evitara avergonzado por lo que había dicho de ella.

Se detuvo a medio camino observando confundida la puerta entreabierta de la oficina de Harry, había luz en ella y lograba escuchar un persistente tit-tit que se le hacía bastante familiar. Se acercó con curiosidad y, empujando un poco la puerta, logró verlo enfrascado en un montón de papeles desordenados en su escritorio, un dedo presionando las teclas de la calculadora sin parar, la otra mano sosteniendo el cabello sobre su frente y un constante murmullo que salía de sus labios.

Tocó suavemente la puerta, no era su intención asustarlo, aunque debería hacerlo; la observó confundido, se veía completamente desquiciado – ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – le preguntó, aunque la respuesta parecía obvia, no podía creer que él fuera tan responsable como para quedarse una noche de viernes a terminar su trabajo.

– Intento terminar esto – le dijo tomando un par de documentos para luego aventarlos, parecía bastante estresado.

Se acercó a él levantando los papeles a su paso – Tienes suerte de que lo haya escuchado – le dijo observando los papeles – Y tienes suerte de que siga aquí… – dijo notando varios errores en sus cálculos.

– ¿Escuchar el qué? – le preguntó observándola confundido.

– A tu papá decirle al mío que mañana pensaba pedirte un avance del proyecto, porque estaba seguro de que no tendrías nada – le dijo antes de dejar los papeles sobre el escritorio, pero sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos.

– ¿Entonces él no… no te pidió…? – decía confundido y la castaña negó tentada a tomar un lapicero y corregir los resultados – ¿Porqué…? – decía, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– No pensaba decirte nada, es tu responsabilidad, pero también perjudicarías mi trabajo y seguramente mi papá me culparía por cualquier irresponsabilidad tuya – le dijo, y no pudo contenerse más, tomó el lápiz de Harry y corrigió rápidamente un listado de cálculos.

El moreno la observó un poco confundido – Ehm… gracias, supongo – dijo luego observando el papel que estaba corrigiendo la castaña – ¿Y porqué sigues aquí?... en la oficina – le preguntó luego de verla por varios segundos.

– Quería terminar una evaluación que me pidió mi papá para poder seguir con mis pendientes mañana – le explicó verificando las correcciones que había hecho – No tienes la menor idea de cómo hacer esto, ¿cierto? – le dijo observando las cuentas que estaba haciendo antes de interrumpirlo.

La observó con gesto serio y negó – Nunca ha sido mi área favorita – le dijo rindiéndose, se recostó en su silla – ¿Ya te ibas? – le preguntó recordando que era tarde y también era extraño que estuviera ahí.

Lo observó un poco confundida, pero no tardó en negar – Iba por un poco de café – dijo acordándose de que ella también tenía trabajo.

– Oh, puedes tomar de mi cafetera, Ginny hizo bastante antes de irse – le dijo señalando el aparato.

– ¿Ginny? – preguntó confundida.

El moreno asintió – Es hermana de Ron… sí la conoces, ¿no? – le preguntó intentando mantenerse despierto.

– Sí, creo, pero… no sabía que trabaja aquí – dijo levantándose para servirse un poco.

La observó confundido – Oh, no, no trabaja aquí… ella… cielos, realmente no sé a qué viene… supongo que a visitar a su hermano – le dijo reincorporándose un poco.

– Supongo – murmuró preparando su café y el de Harry – Toma, creo que también lo necesitas – dijo entregándole su taza.

El moreno la recibió agradecido y tomó un poco – ¡Vaya, no sabía que lo preparabas tan bien! – le dijo antes de disfrutar un segundo sorbo.

Hermione sonrió – Sólo le puse azúcar y crema – dijo antes de tomar de su taza.

Harry negó – Ginny siempre arruina mi café, pero tú hiciste algo con él… ¡está delicioso! – dijo tomando la taza con ambas manos y la acercó a su rostro para aspirar el aroma, haciéndola reír ligeramente.

– Está bien, no es necesario que me halagues tanto, te ayudaré – le dijo acercándose a él, que se levantó inmediatamente ofreciéndole su lugar – Gracias – dijo sonriendo – Sólo debes prestar atención, porque no podré ayudarte siempre – le advirtió con tono serio, y el moreno asintió acercando una silla a su lado – Mira, aquí ibas bien, sólo… bueno, no… te equivocaste aquí, debiste dividir… ves, no sólo restas – le indicaba anotando un montón de numeritos, pero Harry no le prestaba mucha atención – ¿Me estás escuchando? – le preguntó observándolo con seriedad.

– Gracias… quiero decir, perdón y gracias – dijo observándola con sinceridad – Lamento lo que dije hoy, no debí… fue grosero – le dijo un poco apenado y la castaña asintió con gesto serio – Y gracias por ayudarme y advertirme a pesar de eso –

Lo observó ligeramente ofendida, no recordaba lo que había pasado – Sólo intenta reservar tus comentarios para otros momentos… de preferencia mientras no esté yo – le dijo intentando concentrarse en la hoja.

– No volveré a hablar de ti de esa forma… Luna tiene razón, fui demasiado grosero e infantil… realmente no tenía por qué hacer ese comentario – le dijo sinceramente arrepentido, y la castaña asintió.

– Está bien… mejor terminemos, ¿quieres? O me ganará el sueño – le dijo acercando a él la hoja, para que pudiera ver bien los procedimientos que hacía.

OoOoOoOoO

Intentó moverse, pero se sentía tan extrañamente cómodo, que no se atrevió a mover un músculo, a pesar del peso que sentía sobre él. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, sabía que seguía en la oficina, pero parecía que su cerebro no recordaba nada más después de haber empezado a batallar con los cálculos y cuentas de los presupuestos que debía presentar esa mañana, y estaba seguro que de no ser por Hermione jamás habría terminado de… Hermione… ella había llegado a mitad de la noche y lo había ayudado… hicieron demasiadas cuentas y ella le ayudó a mejorar su presentación… la última vez que se había levantado a prepararles café estaba seguro de que el sol comenzaba a salir y ellos… ellos se quedaron dormidos.

Abrió los ojos intentando no moverse demasiado para no despertarla, sí, se habían quedado dormidos y en algún momento de la noche él la había tomado en sus brazos de una forma bastante extraña.

No supo si moverla o intentar acomodarla en su silla, no quería asustarla ni que pensara mal de él cuando despertara y se diera cuenta de la forma en que habían dormido, aunque podía ser que ella había sido la que a media madrugada se acomodó en sus brazos y…

– Harry, pasaste aquí toda… – lo sorprendió la voz de su amigo, que entró sin pena y seguro con curiosidad al ver la luz aún encendida; y al observarlo, en la posición en la que estaba y con quien estaba, no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de completa sorpresa, señalándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras él intentaba hacer que se calmara sin decir nada ni moverse.

Lo observó con una mirada fulminante que debió haberle dejado todo claro, pero no pudo evitar que golpeara la puerta al dar un salto divertido, haciendo que Hermione se removiera en sus brazos.

Intentó arrullarla con un débil siseo y la sintió cobijarse en su pecho, restregando un poco su rostro en su cuello y, si sus oídos no lo engañaban, hasta la escuchó ronronear un poco, sin darse cuenta que sus manos se habían deslizado por su cuerpo posándose una en su muslo y la otra en su cadera.

– ¿Qué hora es? – la escuchó murmurar, parecía que aún seguía más dormida que despierta, y él sólo atinó a observar a Ron taladrándolo con la mirada, con una muda advertencia de que si no salía en ese momento él mismo se encargaría de adelantar su deceso, pero tentando su suerte, el pelirrojo no se movió de donde estaba.

– Creo que me quedé dormida… – dijo sonriendo, reincorporándose un poco, seguía dormida.

Y Harry sólo esperaba el momento en que se levantaría de sus piernas y lo observaría como si él hubiera abusado de su bondad la noche anterior. Y el momento no tardó en llegar.

La vio levantarse con un salto de sus piernas y permanecer de pie junto a él, sin moverse ni emitir ningún sonido, mientras su amigo se desternillaba de risa silenciosa frente a ellos – Yo… – intentó decir la castaña, pero la interrumpió.

– ¡Nos quedamos dormidos! – le aseguró, aunque estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía mejor que él, la vio asentir – Yo… ehm… ¡gracias! – le dijo recibiendo una mirada confundida de una Hermione bastante sonrojada – Por ayudarme anoche… ehm… creo que deberías ir a dormir, yo te cubro… ¡justifico! – dijo escuchando la primera carcajada de su amigo, que de seguro no pararía de reírse ni burlarse de él en mucho tiempo.

La castaña negó sonrojándose aún más, de ser posible – Debo terminar mi trabajo… ehm… gracias por el café – le dijo antes de tomar su taza y salir ignorando olímpicamente a Ron, quien no paraba de reír.

Se desplomó sobre su silla, dejando sus brazos colgando a ambos lados de esta, mientras rozaban la alfombra con sus dedos – Deja de reírte – le dijo con tono serio – Cierra la boca – le dijo con tono amenazante, pero el pelirrojo no escuchó o decidió ignorarlo mientras seguía riéndose – Te lo advierto, si te sigues riendo yo mismo haré que te despidan – le dijo con tono tan sincero que logró hacer que Ron se olvidara de seguir riendo – Gracias – murmuró llevándose ambas manos a sus sienes, masajeándolas con gesto cansado – ¡Mi presentación! – dijo levantándose de un salto de su silla.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó ansiosa su puerta, deseando que no entrara nunca Harry, o Ron… ¡o nadie!, no quería ver a nadie, no después de lo que había sucedido en la oficina del moreno y que seguramente ya todos sabrían. Golpeteó un lápiz sobre su escritorio, moviendo con nerviosismo su mano y observó de la puerta de su oficina al reloj que tenía sobre el escritorio, sintiendo que en cualquier segundo entraría Harry.

Intentó pensar en una razón creíble y válida desde su punto de vista, por la que ella, en algún momento de la noche/madrugada, se hubiera pasado de la silla en la que seguramente dormía cómodamente, al regazo de Harry, porque dudaba demasiado que él hubiera sido el que la tomara en brazos y la sentara sobre sus piernas.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y estuvo segura de que palideció en un par de milésimas de segundo, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Luna entrar.

– Estoy pensando seriamente en solicitar trabajo aquí – dijo con calma, acercándose a ella – Ya conozco a casi todo el personal y paso demasiado tiempo aquí – le dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a ella, pero la castaña no comentó nada sobre el asunto, no podía dejar de verla esperando a que en cualquier momento mencionara lo que había sucedido – ¿Qué? – le preguntó la rubia confundida.

Hermione frunció el ceño sentándose con la espalda erguida y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿No vas a decir nada? –

Luna giró los ojos – Acabo de decirte que debería trab-… – decía, pero la castaña la interrumpió.

– No, no me refería a eso – dijo negando, sintiéndose un poco confundida, porque estaba segura de que Ron le diría lo que había pasado entre ella y Harry, pero parecía que no había comentado algo al respecto.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó hasta cierto punto preocupada y la castaña asintió.

– Sí, es sólo que no logré dormir bien – dijo un poco desanimada, comenzando a rayar sobre una hoja con su lápiz.

– ¿Segura que estás bien? – le preguntó observándola un poco preocupada y la castaña asintió con gesto distraído – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto? – le dijo con tono serio y la castaña asintió sin dejar de garabatear en el papel con gesto distraído – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó dejando en claro que no se iría de ahí hasta saber lo que sucedía con ella.

– ¿Conoces a Ginny? – le preguntó de repente, apenas levantando la mirada de la hoja, aunque igual no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que hacía.

– Claro, es hermana de Ron – dijo con calma – Y estudió conmigo – agregó observando a su amiga e intentando ver lo que hacía.

– Oh… – fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo a la rubia fruncir el entrecejo, confundida.

– ¿Oh?, ¿a qué te refieres? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

La castaña negó – A nada… es sólo que… Harry me dijo ayer que había venido – dijo intentando evitar que pareciera que le importaba, porque no le importaba en lo absoluto, sabía que Harry estaba rodeado de chicas, y… bien por él.

– Ooh… bueno, ella acostumbra hacerlo… desde que trabajan aquí viene a visitarlo, antes acostumbraba a estar con él todo el tiempo cuando iba a visitar a Ron, y en la Universidad solía permanecer a su lado; desde que era una niña le ha gustado Harry, pero no te preocupes, él siempre la ha visto como a una hermana menor – le explicó Luna, haciendo que Hermione negara rápidamente.

– ¡No me preocupa! – se apresuró a decir, haciendo sonreír a su amiga – Él puede hacer lo que quiera, a mi no me interesa – dijo antes de dejar su lápiz y apartarse un poco del escritorio, sin levantarse de su silla.

– Bien… bueno, eso es, Ginny se ha sentido atraída por Harry desde siempre – le contó reincorporándose – Creo que debemos ir a desayunar, por lo que veo no regresaste a tu casa en toda la noche – le dijo levantándose, recibiendo una mirada asustada de Hermione, mientras se sonrojaba completamente – Llevas la misma ropa que ayer – le dijo señalando su blusa – Necesitas recargar energía para trabajar como se debe – le recomendó esperando que se acercara a ella, y sonrió al ver lo que había estado garabateando en el papel.

OoOoOoOoO

Estaban terminando de vestirse justo cuando Luna entró a su oficina, llevando a Hermione consigo – ¿Podrías tocar?, alguien podría habernos visto – le dijo con tono serio, y la rubia negó.

– Creo que prefiero no saber porqué estaban poniéndose la ropa – dijo acercándose un poco a ellos, mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta.

Ron negó un poco asustado y Harry se rió – No es nada de lo que tu sucia mente está pensando, Ron me prestó su ropa para hacer la presentación, mi papá no podía verme con la misma ropa de ayer – le explicó con calma, pero su amigo ya se había sonrojado completamente por el malentendido.

– ¿También pasaste la noche aquí? – – ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Luna y Hermione, y el moreno observó a la segunda sonriendo, mientras asentía respondiéndole a la primera, y por un impulso se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó levantándola un poco del piso.

– ¡Gracias! – le dijo sonriendo, sin soltarla, mientras la castaña lo observaba nerviosa sin saber qué hacer – Mi papá se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca se imaginó que le presentaría algo – le contó mientras la hacía volver a poner los pies en el suelo – Me felicitó y me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de mi – dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña.

– ¡Felicidades! – le dijo con sinceridad, y el moreno negó.

– No, no, esto es gracias a ti, si no me hubieras advertido y ayudado, creo que en este momento seguiría en la oficina de mi papá escuchando un buen regaño – le dijo sonriendo, haciéndola reír un poco – Como agradecimiento te invitaré a comer, ¡a donde tú quieras! – le dijo tomando su mano, haciéndola sonrojarse ligeramente.

– Acabo de desayunar con Luna – dijo un poco apenada.

Harry asintió – Está bien, iremos a cenar, a donde tú quieras, no importa qué tan caro sea, yo invito – le dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír, y Hermione asintió aún un poco sonrojada.

OoOoOoOoO

Se observó en el espejo mientras se colocaba los zarcillos en los lóbulos de sus orejas; y logró ver en la cómoda el retrato de su boda que le había regalado su mamá días después de haber llegado al departamento; estaba nerviosa; Harry se había duchado y vestido, y no tardó en salir corriendo del departamento advirtiéndole que debería estar lista a las 9. Se había puesto un atuendo bastante sencillo: una blusa color hueso tipo halter; que cubría muy bien su pecho y su cuello, pero dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y espalda; una falda negra que cubría un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, pero que estaba más entallada de lo que le gustaría, al igual que la blusa, y unas zapatillas negras, de tacón alto y punta redonda, que hacían ver sus piernas más largas; era sencillo, pero era muy diferente a lo que ella solía usar, y había decidido recoger su cabello en un sencillo rodete.

Volvió a ver su imagen en el espejo y resopló molesta, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por verse bien?, sólo saldría con Harry, no tenía nada qué demostrar, ni le interesaba agradarle, así que no era necesaria tanta faramalla. Estaba dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Se apresuró a abrir para atender a quien fuera y así poder regresar para cambiarse, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver frente a ella a Harry, bastante elegante y esperándola con un ramo de gardenias, su flor favorita.

– Hola – le dijo sonriendo, mientras le entregaba el ramo, y Hermione lo aceptó aún sorprendida.

– G-gracias… – dijo abriendo completamente la puerta para que pasara, mientras ella se daba media vuelta para entrar a la cocina y poner las flores en un jarrón – ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe todo esto? – le preguntó sintiéndose más nerviosa.

El moreno entró a la cocina sin dejar de sonreír – Te dije que iba a compensarte por lo que hiciste por mi – dijo acercándose a ella, que sonrió inconscientemente.

– Gracias… – susurró acomodando las flores en un jarrón de cristal.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta el final del capítulo, espero que les esté gustando el ritmo y el rumbo que está llevando la historia, por favor, sólo quiero recordarles que son bienvenidos tooodos los comentarios, críticas y sugerencias (para futuros fics, porque este ya está terminado).**

**De nuevo, mil gracias! Nos seguimos leyendo :D**


	4. Cap 4

**_Mil Gracias a todos los que me leyeron; en especial a esas 11 personitas que se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme un review. Con respecto a la pregunta de Sofía, claro que no me molesta ni un poco si me dejas review en cada capítulo, para mi es súper importante, así sé si la historia les sigue gustando o si estoy fracasando completamente. Y mil gracias a Daniela por sus lindas palabras._**

**_Disculpen que no haya publicado antes el capítulo, sé que no es excusa y que no debería estarlos agobiando con mis cosas, pero hace un par de días murió mi abuelita y, honestamente, no me sentía con ánimos de estar sentada frente a una PC, así que discúlpenme por la tardanza, aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo..._**

**_Enjoy it!_**

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

Sonrió mientras caminaba, ¿por qué sonreía?, no tenía la menor idea, pero desde que había salido con Harry no podía dejar de hacerlo. Esa noche habían ido a cenar a su restaurante favorito, el moreno se había enterado de cuál era de alguna manera; tal vez le había preguntado a Luna; y después habían ido al cine, debía aceptar que se la había pasado muy bien. Y luego de esa noche habían mantenido una relación bastante cordial.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta; que estaba entreabierta; de la oficina de Ron, debía entregarle los nuevos presupuestos, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina que no era la de Luna.

– Saldré con Harry – se quedó pasmada, no era que le importara o fueran un matrimonio común, pero él no podía hacerle eso.

– Está casado – escuchó la voz de Ron.

– Todos saben que es un matrimonio arreglado, y ninguno de los dos se soporta – volvió a oír la voz femenina, que hablaba con altanería.

Escuchó bufar molesto al pelirrojo – Un matrimonio es un matrimonio, Ginny, no puedes llegar y meterte – con que esa era la famosa hermanita de Ron.

– Eso no es un matrimonio y lo sabes – la escuchó alegar – Además eso no importa, a él no le gustan ese tipo de chicas, él prefiere chicas que sepan divertirse, que disfruten de la buena vida, no que se la pasen trabajando o encerradas leyendo un aburrido libro, y, sobre todo, le gustan las chicas bonitas, atractivas o con un mínimo de gracia… y ella no es nada de eso – se sintió mal, no pudo evitarlo, no podía negarle a Harry que saliera con quien él quisiera, ninguno de los dos quería seguir con ese matrimonio, pero podía esperar a que se separaran, sería humillante para ella que la ofendiera de esa manera.

– No saldrá contigo, Harry respeta a Hermione – agradeció escucharlo decir eso, pero estaba segura que si se le presentaba la oportunidad, Harry no dudaría en salir con la primera chica que se lo propusiera.

– ¿Quieres apostar? – la escuchó decir con tono burlesco y se asustó un poco al escucharla acercarse a la puerta, la observó nerviosa y se alejó un poco, fingiendo que apenas iba llegando – Hola – la saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa por demás hipócrita y ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo su camino y entró a la oficina.

– ¡Hermione! – dijo asustado al verla entrar – ¿C-cómo estás? – le preguntó acercándose a ella.

– Bien, gracias – dijo antes de extenderle los documentos – Aquí tienes los nuevos presupuestos – le dijo antes de darse media vuelta.

– ¡Hermione! – la llamó el pelirrojo y ella volteó a verlo con gesto serio – Tú… er… gracias – dijo visiblemente nervioso, y ella asintió antes de salir.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿En dónde estabas? –

Fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar al departamento, no esperaba que Hermione estuviera despierta todavía, ya era bastante tarde – Salí a tomar unas copas con Ron – mintió, y se sintió mal, no había porqué mentirle, no había hecho nada malo… de cualquier forma ellos no querían estar juntos.

– Con Ron… – murmuró con gesto incrédulo y él asintió – Ron es muy rápido – dijo levantándose del sillón, donde seguramente lo había estado esperando gran parte de la noche.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó confundido y un poco mareado por las cervezas que había tomado.

– A nada… buenas noches – dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

La observó entrar a la habitación y no pudo sentirse más culpable, sabía que le había fallado a Hermione, tal vez no eran una pareja ejemplar, pero ella merecía que la respetara, no debió haberle hecho eso.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿Hermione? –

Escuchó la voz de Luna a la entrada de su oficina – Pasa – dijo enjugándose las mejillas antes de girar su silla y observar a la rubia entrar con gesto preocupado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó acercándose a ella y asintió.

– Claro, ¿por qué no debería estarlo? – y así era, ¿por qué carajos debía importarle que todo Londres se hubiera enterado que Harry se había burlado de ella con la hermana de su mejor amigo?

– Está bien si te sientes mal, es… – le dijo manteniendo su gesto preocupado, pero ella negó.

– Sería ridículo si me sintiera mal, pero no es así – dijo sonriéndole forzadamente – Conseguí lo que quería – dijo manteniendo su _sonrisa_, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Luna – Me separaré de Harry, ésta es la excusa perfecta y mis papás no pueden oponerse, sería demasiado denigrante para mí seguir con él después de esto – dijo mostrándole la revista en la que se podía ver, en la portada, a un Harry disfrutando demasiado de la compañía de _la pequeña Weasley_; como la llamaban en el pequeño artículo que habían hecho sobre ellos, en el que la mencionaban una vez, como _la esposa de Harry_.

Luna la observó preocupada – Debe haber una explicación –

Hermione asintió – La hay – le aseguró – Nos obligaron a casarnos, no estamos interesados en hacer de nuestro matrimonio algo real, y a Harry le interesó Ginny, y yo encontré la excusa perfecta para separarme de él – le dijo manteniendo su gesto imperturbable, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de su ojo, deslizándose por su mejilla.

La rubia la observó un poco apenada y se acercó a ella abrazándola – ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó con gesto serio, separándose un poco de la castaña.

Se limpió las mejillas – Dejarlo – dijo simplemente.

– P-pero… ¿no dejarás que te explique? – preguntó preocupada y Hermione negó.

– Creo que esto está muy claro – dijo volviendo a tomar entre sus manos la revista y Luna asintió mostrándole su apoyo – Gracias… – susurró justo antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse.

– ¿Hermione, podemos hablar? – le preguntó Harry observándola apenado y un poco ansioso.

La castaña negó – Estoy muy ocupada, creo que no puedo atenderte en este momento – dijo con calma fingida.

El moreno la observó preocupado, atreviéndose a entrar a la oficina – Lo que pasó ayer… – decía, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– Creo que está bastante claro – dijo sonriéndole con frialdad – Nos vemos más tarde, te dejaré con Verónica los presupuestos – dijo recogiendo sus cosas y, tomando la mano de Luna, salió de la oficina luego de entregarle la revista a Harry, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

OoOoOoOoO

– Hermione – la llamó un poco preocupado, había esperado verla al salir de la oficina, pero, por más temprano que se había desocupado, no pudo encontrarse con ella. Quería explicarle… necesitaba explicarle que sólo había sido una tontería, que estaba arrepentido por haber hecho eso, jamás había sido su intención dañarla de esa manera, ni siquiera le interesaba Ginny, sólo… Necesitaba hablar con Hermione.

– ¡Hermione! – la volvió a llamar, se asomó a la cocina, pero no estaba ahí – ¿Hermione? – la llamó confundido, no era común que la castaña no estuviera en casa. Se dirigió a la habitación, seguramente estaba ahí y había decidido ignorarlo.

Abrió la puerta seguro de que la encontraría acostada en su cama dándole la espalda, pero sintió algo extraño al no verla ahí – ¡Hermione! – habló más fuerte, algo no estaba bien. Golpeó ligeramente la puerta del servicio, pero nadie contestó, abrió descubriendo que estaba vacío igual que el resto del departamento – ¡Demonios! – se quejó cerrando la puerta enojado, había herido a Hermione.

Se acostó en la cama, del lado donde dormía la castaña y notó algo diferente en la habitación, faltaba el retrato de su boda, que les habían obsequiado los papás de Hermione, y un libro que siempre descansaba en la mesilla de noche de la castaña. Se levantó de un salto y corrió al vestidor, abrió las puertas de armario del lado de Hermione, estaba casi vacío, sólo colgaba el vestido de novia de ella. Se había ido.

Se sintió mal, era cierto que quería separarse de ella, ambos querían terminar ese matrimonio, pero no esperaba que fuera de esa manera, estaba construyendo una amistad con Hermione y no quería arruinarla… aunque ya lo había hecho.

– Ron, se fue – le dijo a su amigo en cuanto contestó el teléfono.

Escuchó un bufido molesto del pelirrojo – ¿Esperabas que ella estuviera ahí con la cena servida y tus pantuflas junto a la puerta? – parecía que hasta su amigo había llegado a apreciarla.

– Sé que fui un estúpido, pero… no quería que esto sucediera, sabes que Ginny siempre se me ha hecho bonita, y… – decía, pero Ron lo interrumpió.

– No hables de mi hermana, los dos son unos idiotas, si querías terminar con ella sólo le hubieras pedido el divorcio y yo mismo la habría ayudado a dejar el departamento – le dijo enojado.

– ¡Tú la ayudaste! – dijo sorprendido, pero el pelirrojo negó – ¿Sabes cómo está? – preguntó preocupado.

Lo escuchó hablar con alguien – Deberías intentar hablar con ella – le dijo con tono serio – Debo colgar, te veo luego, amigo –

Intentó decir algo más, pero Ron había cortado la línea, parecía que Luna estaba con él y seguramente ella no estaría muy contenta con lo que había hecho.

OoOoOoOoO

Llegó a su casa cargando dos grandes maletas, al verla David; su mayordomo; se acercó rápidamente para ayudarla.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita Gr-Potter? – le preguntó preocupado, mientras tomaba él mismo las maletas.

– Granger, David, no volveré a ser la señora Potter – lo corrigió y odió que la conociera tan bien, no entendía por qué se sentía tan mal si, al final, igual se separaría de él, era lo que había estado rogando que sucediera desde que llegó a la iglesia, pero parecía que más le dolía la forma en que había sucedido todo, no esperaba llegar a sentir algún aprecio por él y menos que le agradara pasar tiempo juntos, pero había sucedido todo lo contrario a lo que se había imaginado.

– Lamento lo que sucedió – le dijo mientras entraban a la casa, y ella le agradeció con la mirada y una débil sonrisa, sólo esperaba que sus papás pensaran igual, sobre todo su papá.

Le pidió a David que llevara sus cosas a su antigua habitación y, contrario a lo que ella deseaba hacer, decidió ir a buscar a sus papás al salón, seguramente estaría ahí su papá leyendo uno de los tantos diarios de finanzas que compraba y su mamá pintando algo o leyendo algún libro nuevo.

– Hola… – susurró armándose de valor.

Su mamá hizo a un lado el libro que leía, con la intención de acercarse a ella, y su papá dobló el diario observándola con gesto serio – ¿Y Harry? – preguntó deteniendo cualquier movimiento de la señora Granger.

– En el departamento… supongo – dijo simplemente, haciendo que el entrecejo del señor Granger se frunciera ligeramente. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse doblegar por su papá, no en esa ocasión, y si quería correrla de la casa, que lo hiciera, y ella se iría de allí, pero no regresaría con Harry.

– ¿Y qué haces aquí? – le preguntó molesto e intentó contestarle, pero su mamá la interrumpió.

– No le digas nada, Paul, ella tiene derecho a venir a aquí, ésta es su casa… y si está aquí por lo que le hizo Harry, yo la apoyo completamente – le dijo con tono serio, y Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contener una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– ¡Pero es su marido! – refutó enojado.

La señora Granger negó – Un marido no le hace eso a su esposa… y menos en los primeros meses de matrimonio – dijo enojada, acercándose a Hermione – No consentiré que mi hija esté viviendo con un hombre que no sabe valorarla, y tú deberías pensar igual – le dijo con tono serio mientras la abrazaba, y la castaña no pudo contener las lágrimas. Lo sucedido con Harry le había dolido más de lo que se imaginó que dolería, y agradeció el apoyo de su mamá y la comprensión de su papá, que no tardó en acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿Mamá? – dijo sorprendido al verla entrar a su oficina. Estaba ahí desde temprano, Hermione lo había acostumbrado a ser puntual, además de que esperaba encontrarse con ella.

– Buenos días – le dijo con tono serio, sabía que su presencia no indicaba nada bueno, por lo menos no en esa ocasión.

– B-buenos días – dijo un poco nervioso, su mamá no solía ser tan seria y menos cuando llegaba de sorpresa a visitarlo.

– ¿Cómo está Hermione? – definitivamente no traería nada bueno su visita.

La observó nervioso – B-bueno… ella… err… creo que bien… –

– ¿Crees? – le preguntó con tono molesto, enarcando una ceja, y él asintió un poco apenado.

– Yo… no la he visto desde ayer… s-se… se fue del departamento – dijo sintiéndose el peor hombre sobre la tierra. Pero no recibió respuesta, sólo escuchó un murmullo indiferente provenir de su garganta – Mamá, yo… – intentó explicarle, pero lo interrumpió.

– Sabes lo que hiciste, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con gesto serio y él sólo pudo asentir bastante apenado – ¿Qué pensarías si tu papá me hiciera eso? – le preguntó con tono molesto.

La observó preocupado – Pero… ¡Es diferente! – se apresuró a decir.

La señora Potter negó – Hermione es una mujer y siente como yo – le dijo con un deje de reproche, y deseó tanto ver a la castaña, disculparse con ella.

– Pero ella no me ama, y tú sí amas a mi papá… no es lo mismo – dijo intentando excusarse de cualquier manera.

– ¿Y eso hace alguna diferencia?, ¿acaso eso justifica tu actitud inmadura? – le preguntó con decepción, haciéndolo sentirse peor que alimaña – Realmente esperaba más de ti, pensé que había criado a un hombre con valores, pero veo que estaba equivocada – intentó decirle algo, pero, honestamente, no sabía qué podía decir que justificara lo que había hecho o le demostrara a su mamá que ella había hecho un buen trabajo. La vio dirigirse a la puerta sintiéndose un completo imbécil – Espero que te alegre saber que Hermione no regresará a la oficina – la escuchó decirle antes de salir, y eso sólo lo hizo sentirse peor.

Hermione no podía irse, él debía ser el que se marchara, él había sido el idiota que la había lastimado, él había decidido ignorar el compromiso que tenía con ella, él había decidido fingir que no pasaba nada si tenía una última _aventurita_, pero desde que Ginny lo había buscado sabía que sólo sacaría problemas, y ahora no sólo Hermione lo odiaba, también su mamá lo hacía, y seguramente los papás de la castaña y, por supuesto, Luna.

Estuvo a punto de tomar su abrigo para salir y buscar a Hermione, pero se detuvo al sentir que tocaban su hombro, volteó deseando que fuera la castaña, pero sólo se encontró con un puño que fue directo a su mejilla izquierda, lanzando sus lentes por el aire y haciéndolo tambalear, sintiendo su pómulo arder.

– Lamento tanto haber pensado que eras el muchacho ideal para mi hija, pensé que en algún momento se entenderían, pero no eres ni la milésima parte de lo que Hermione se merece – le dijo con tono calmado, pero audiblemente molesto, el señor Granger, y él apenas logró verlo salir de la oficina, al recuperar la estabilidad luego del golpe que había recibido.

Se tocó la mejilla y sintió el líquido espeso comenzando a salir por la herida, pero no le importó demasiado, decidió regresar al departamento, algún pretexto hallaría para poder hablar con Hermione y disculparse con ella como se debía.

OoOoOoOoO

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Tenía dos días encerrado en su departamento, no sabía por qué se sentía tan mal, tan culpable, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, había andado con varias chicas a la vez, había estado con más de 5 chicas diferentes y no le había importado en lo más mínimo, pero con Hermione, por alguna extraña razón, era diferente, se sentía culpable, y no podía pensar en una forma de enmendar el daño que le había hecho.

– ¿Harry?... ¿estás ahí? –

Escuchó la voz de su amigo, pero lo ignoró completamente, sabía que le reprocharía lo que había hecho, Hermione era amiga de Luna, claro que le reclamaría.

– Amigo, alguien quiere verte –

Lo escuchó decir y, de primer momento, no le importó, pero luego se le ocurrió que podría ser la castaña, que tal vez quería una explicación, o regañarlo o lo que fuera, no le importaba, él quería hablar con ella. Se levantó de la cama con un salto y salió de la habitación casi corriendo, pero se detuvo al ver que era Luna.

– Hola… – dijo desanimado, arrastrando los pies hasta acercarse a ellos.

Luna le sonrió – ¿Qué pasa contigo, Harry? – le preguntó con gesto curioso y él se desplomó en el sillón, cayendo junto a ella.

– Soy un idiota – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, que asintió con satisfacción – Pensé que eras Hermione – dijo desanimado, sin notar la mirada que le dirigió Luna a su novio – ¿La has visto? – preguntó un poco preocupado, pero la rubia negó.

– No la he visto desde que la dejamos aquí, el día de tu gran exclusiva con la prensa – le dijo a modo de reclamo y el moreno la observó confundido – Cierto, también la vi la mañana siguiente, pero desde entonces no ha querido hablar conmigo –

– ¿La dejaron aquí? – preguntó confundido, reincorporándose un poco para observar a su amigo – Ustedes… ¿tú saliste con ella? – le preguntó poniéndose de pie, sin apartar la mirada de Ron, que asintió confundido – Ella sabía… sabía que no estaba contigo y no me lo echó en cara… sabía que había cometido una estupidez y… – decía sintiéndose cada vez peor, pero Luna lo interrumpió.

– Hermione se quiere más de lo que te imaginas, no se rebajaría para pelear contigo por eso – le dijo con tono serio.

– ¿No le importa? – preguntó observándola confundido.

– No pretende darte tanta importancia, y yo la apoyo, no te la mereces – le dijo a modo de regaño y algo dentro de él se oprimió haciéndolo sentir enfermo. No podía dolerle tanto saber que no se merecía a Hermione, ella no le gustaba, la apreciaba, pero no le gustaba, no le interesaba tener una relación con ella.

Sintió unas palmadas en su espalda que lo hicieron reaccionar un poco – Ánimo, amigo, aún puedes hablar con ella – le dijo Ron sonriéndole débilmente.

– ¿Cómo voy a hablar con ella si no quiere verme?, ya no va a la oficina y dudo que sus papás me permitan verla – dijo volviendo a sentarse junto a Luna, que le mostró su apoyo dándole un suave apretón en el hombro.

– Aún va, dijo que terminaría los pendientes que tiene antes de desalojar su oficina – le dijo Ron, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida del moreno.

– ¿Va?, ¿porqué no me habías dicho? – le preguntó volviendo a levantarse – ¡Iré a buscarla! – dijo dispuesto a salir del departamento, pero Luna lo detuvo.

– No puedes ir… – le dijo y Harry la observó confundido, pero no tardó en asentir.

– Tienes razón, no puedo ir en estas fachas – dijo observando su ropa – Y ni siquiera me he rasurado – dijo pasando su mano por su mentón, sintiendo su creciente barba – Muchas gracias, amigos – dijo sonriendo, encaminándose a su habitación, pero la rubia volvió a detenerlo.

– No puedes ir porque ya no está ahí, sólo va en las mañanas, pero no recibe visitas de nadie. ¿No te acabo de decir que no ha querido hablar conmigo? – le dijo con tono serio, haciendo que Harry regresara a su lado – Lo que necesitas es pensar en algo que logre hacer que Hermione te perdone, que sepa que la aprecias y que sólo fue un error de tu actitud inmadura –

La escuchó con atención y su cerebro no tardó en pensar qué podría lograr que la castaña lo disculpara o por lo menos aceptara volver a dirigirle la palabra – ¡Ya sé! – dijo de repente con tono emocionado, haciendo sobresaltarse a Ron y Luna.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿Señorita Granger? – la llamó la secretaria asomando su cabeza por la puerta – La busca su amiga Luna – le dijo un poco apenada.

– Verónica, te pedí que no me pasaras ninguna llamada ni recados – le dijo con tono amable.

– Lo sé, pero insiste en verla, dice que no se irá hasta que la reciba y… tiene aquí desde las nueve de la mañana, no se ha querido ir  – le dijo apenada.

Resopló cansada – ¿Le dijiste que estoy ocupada? – le preguntó alejándose un poco de su escritorio, y la secretaria asintió – Está bien, déjala pasar – dijo con gesto abatido, tenía días sin descansar y sin poder hacer otra cosa además de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Harry, por más que había intentado enfrascarse en el trabajo y en libros, no lograba sacar de su cabeza la molestia que sentía desde el día que escuchó a Ginny decir que saldría con el moreno.

– Me alegra que hayas decidido dejarme pasar, estaba a punto de noquear a tu secretaria y tumbar esta puerta – le dijo Luna entrando a su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Hermione intentó sonreír y la saludó con un débil movimiento de mano – Sí, yo también reviento de alegría por volverte a ver – le dijo con sarcasmo, acercándose a ella – Vamos, ¿no me darás ni siquiera un abrazo? – le preguntó deteniéndose junto a ella, que sonrió apenada y se levantó – Te dije que era tu amiga y que podías confiar en mí. Soy amiga de Harry, pero no por eso estoy de acuerdo con su actitud infantil – le dijo mientras la abrazaba, y la castaña agradeció su apoyo sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero las retuvo, no volvería a llorar por alguien a quien no quería y que no la respetaba.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y disculpen que los haya decepcionado un poco al no poner la cena; y al sacar a relucir a la rábana que todos odiamos, pero son cosas que a veces deben o necesitan suceder, espero que lo entiendan y no me odien!_**

**_Saludos, no olviden dejar sus comentarios!_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_**


	5. Cap 5

**_Hola, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus lindas palabras, de verdad que estos momentos son bastante difíciles, pero como me dijeron algunos, está en un mejor lugar y está descansando, además, sé que nos cuidará desde allá._**

**_Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme y a esas 13 personitas, por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review (_**_MegafanHP**, **mar**, **Dany Black**, **Daniela**, **Sofía**, **Yuna Granger**, **Percy**, **The Darkness Princess** y **Rianne Black**, mil gracias por sus lindas palabras, las tengo guardadas en mi corazón).**_

**_Quiero creer que ahora no los hice esperar tanto... bueno, eso espero :p y; si mi salud y mi internet me lo permiten, seguiré actualizando así ( o sea) dos veces por semana, si a ustedes les parece :D_**

**_Yo sé que muchos de ustedes esperaban la cena, pero realmente nunca planeé escribirla, y también sé que a muchos puede parecerles apresurada la historia, pero así es como me fue saliendo, y creo que es mejor, porque luego le doy mil vueltas al mismo tema y termina siendo aburrido, así que creo que así es mejor, no? O qué piensan?_**

**_Bueno, los dejo que lean, yo iré a dormir un rato porque mi gripa (sí, me acabo de enfermar) no me deja en paz._**

**_Un Saludo_**

**_Enjoy it!_**

_Let me wipe your tears away_

Caminó hacia la oficina de su papá, no entendía qué era lo que quería, ese sería su último día en la oficina y no tenía la menor intención de retrasar su partida otro día más, sólo por no poder negarle a su papá su ayuda.

– ¿Papá? – lo llamó golpeando débilmente la puerta, mientras la entreabría. Su papá levantó ligeramente la vista de los papeles que leía y le indicó moviendo sus dedos índice y corazón, que pasara – ¿Querías pedirme algo? – le preguntó insegura y deseando escucharlo decirle que simplemente deseaba darle las gracias.

Para su alivio lo vio negar – He estado pensando en el asunto y creo que lo mejor es que regreses a la Universidad, no permitiré que trabajes en ningún otro lado, pero pronto abriremos otra oficina en Oxford y lo mejor sería que tú te hicieras cargo de ella, así que, mientras tanto, puedes terminar tus estudios – le dijo con tono resuelto y volvió a lo que estaba leyendo, pero ella no lograba comprender muy bien lo que había dicho – ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó al darse cuenta de que aún seguía de pie frente a él.

Ella asintió torpemente, pero no logró decir nada por un par de segundos, mientras su papá la observaba confundido – Y-yo… – intentó decir, pero su papá la interrumpió.

– Será mejor que empaques las cosas, hablé con el decano y le prometí que regresarías mañana mismo – le dijo con tono serio y sonrió ligeramente, seguro notando el nuevo brillo en los ojos de la castaña, que dio un pequeño saltito; costumbre que había adoptado de Luna; y corrió a abrazar a su papá.

– ¡Gracias!, gracias, de verdad, papá, gracias – le dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír y sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, seguro volver a sus estudios la hacía olvidar cualquier cosa relacionada a Harry. Decidió sacar ese pensamiento de su mente, Harry ya había arruinado muchas cosas, no permitiría que arruinara ese momento.

Salió de la oficina con pasos apresurados, por suerte ya se había llevado la mayoría de sus cosas de la oficina, sólo quedaban un par de libros, su adorada calculadora y unos papeles. Casi se va de espaldas al ver su silla girar y se sorprendió aún más al ver al moreno sentado en ella – ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con tono tajante, se había acostumbrado a dirigirse a él de esa forma en las pocas oportunidades en que habían cruzado un par de palabras.

– ¡Hermione! – dijo sorprendido, levantándose rápidamente de la silla, como si no esperara que ella regresaría.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar pasando a su lado, pero ignorándolo, mientras se disponía a recoger sus cosas.

Esperó su respuesta, pero por un momento pensó que no diría nada y saldría de la habitación – Err… quería saber si te interesaría ir a ver un partido de baloncesto conmigo… – se sobresaltó imperceptiblemente al escuchar su voz nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué querría yo ir a ver un partido… contigo? – dijo con tono hiriente, sin voltearlo a ver y deseó no arrepentirse un momento después de ser tan displicente.

Lo escuchó aclarar su garganta – E-está bien… creo que lo merezco… entonces… nos vemos – le dijo con tono distante, haciendo que algo en su pecho se oprimiera, pero decidió ignorarlo.

–­­ Tal vez algún día volvamos a vernos… – dijo con tono frío, aún sin voltearlo a ver – Regreso a la Universidad – dijo segura de que esperaba confundido.

OoOoOoOoO

Debería sentirse feliz ¿no era así?, eso era lo que ella más quería, había sido idea suya; pero si era así, ¿porqué no compartía la felicidad que seguramente sentía la castaña?, ¿porqué no dejaba de sentirse miserable al pensar que ya no volvería a verla?

– ¡Hola, amigo! – lo saludó Ron sonriente, pero desapareció inmediatamente la sonrisa de su rostro al ver su expresión – ¿Qué pasa?, hace un momento estabas feliz porque le pedirías a Hermione que te acompañara al partido – le dijo confundido, y el moreno frunció ligeramente el entrecejo – Oh... – dijo comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que había sucedido – Pero... ¿No te dio ninguna esperanza? – preguntó preocupado.

Harry negó, pero no tardó en encogerse de hombros – Bueno, si un: _"Tal vez algún día volvamos a vernos"_ cuenta como esperanza, entonces sí lo hizo – le dijo con tono decaído, intentando burlarse de sí mismo, pero sólo consiguió resoplar.

– ¡Ánimo, seguro algo se le ocurrirá a Luna! – le dijo intentando un tono entusiasmado, pero fracasó rotundamente; aún así, Harry le agradeció en silencio – Hermione no irá a ningún lado, podemos conseguir que hable contigo – intentó animarlo, pero el moreno negó.

– Regresará a la Universidad – dijo con tono serio, sintiendo que esa idea no había sido tan buena después de todo.

El pelirrojo lo observó confundido – ¿A la Universidad? – le preguntó y Harry asintió – Pero si ella... tú dijiste... ¡No puede! – se quejó, haciéndolo reír ligeramente.

– Sí puede – dijo con gesto ausente, olvidando completamente que un segundo atrás había reído – Es lo que ella quería... nunca la había visto tan triste como el día que su papá le dijo que no volvería a estudiar... bueno, el día de nuestra boda, pero era una tristeza diferente, parecía que le habían quitado uno de sus sueños más importantes – le explicó intentando hacerse entender que era lo mejor – Y fue mi idea – recordó, recibiendo un gesto anonadado de su amigo.

– T-tú... ¿tú? – preguntó confundido y el moreno asintió.

– ¿Recuerdas que Luna me dijo que pensara en algo que lograra hacer que Hermione me perdonara o, por lo menos, hablara conmigo? – le preguntó, volviendo a repetirse que esa era la mejor idea. El pelirrojo asintió – Pues eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió... creo que es importante para ella – dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Ron lo observó con seriedad por varios segundos, pero él decidió no darle demasiada importancia, permanecieron en silencio por más de cinco minutos, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió romper el silencio – ¿Has pensado en lo que sientes por ella? – le preguntó manteniendo su tono serio, y Harry lo observó confundido – Llevas días decaído... bueno, semanas, y estoy seguro que ya te habrían despedido si no fuera porque tu papá es uno de los dueños... y esto sólo ocurrió desde que Hermione se fue del departamento – le dijo a modo de regaño, algo que Ron casi nunca, o mejor dicho, nunca hacía.

– No sé a qué te refieres – sí, tenía una idea de lo que su amigo le quería decir, pero el moreno estaba reacio a aceptar cualquier tonta idea que corriera por la mente de su amigo.

El pelirrojo se mofó de su actitud – ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que debía aceptar lo que sentía por Luna? – le preguntó con gesto serio.

Harry se rió con sorna – Teníamos 15 o 16 años, ¿quién toma enserio los comentarios que se hacen a esa edad? – preguntó con gesto incrédulo y el pelirrojo asintió.

– Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo no te hice caso hasta que entramos a la universidad y fue el mejor consejo que pude haber tomado... ahora te lo doy a ti... piensa en lo que sientes por Hermione y actúa antes de que la pierdas para siempre – le dijo con tono tan severo, que no daba lugar a réplicas, logrando hacer que la sola idea le oprimiera el pecho – Te conozco amigo, he estado en cada uno de los finales de tus relaciones y jamás reaccionaste de esta forma, y sabes que no sólo se debe a que la heriste. La extrañas, te duele que te odie y te aborreces por haberla lastimado... pero ¿por qué sientes todo eso? – le dijo antes de levantarse y dejarlo solo en su oficina.

OoOoOoOoO

Entró a su dormitorio, agradecía que su papá le hubiera conseguido uno individual, no tenía el menor deseo de compartir sus cosas con gente que no conocía, ya había tenido suficientes malas experiencias. Le sonrió ligeramente a Luna, ella se había encargado de llevar sus cosas en la camioneta de Ron.

– ¡Vaya!, tu entusiasmo puede aturdir a la gente, ten cuidado – le dijo con sarcasmo, pero ella no lo entendió muy bien – Pensé que estarías feliz, que saltarías de un lado a otro, esto era lo que querías, ¿no? – le dijo con tono serio y la castaña asintió débilmente – ¿Entonces?, Harry estaba feliz de que regresaras porque esperaba que así pudieras olvidar lo estúpido que había sido, pero creo que tu felicidad es la misma que te ha seguido desde que saliste del departamento –

– Mi estado de ánimo no tiene nada que ver con Harry – dijo molesta, haciéndola reír ligeramente – Me había acostumbrado a estar en casa, antes sólo permanecía ahí un par de días y... – decía, pero se detuvo al sentir el abrazo de Luna.

– Está bien si te sientes mal, no necesitas fingir que no te duele – le dijo con tono comprensible y ella no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

– No debería doler tanto... – lloró refugiándose en los brazos de su amiga – A mi no me gustaba, sólo era un niño rico y mimado para mi... sólo debía aprender a ignorarlo y luego separarme de él – le decía sintiéndose bien por, al fin, poder decir y demostrar cómo se sentía – Pero después... ¿porqué tenía que ser tan agradable?... ¡Tan atento!... sabía todo lo que me gustaba y lo que no, hasta llegó a prepararme mi comida favorita... ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que él tenía la mínima idea de cómo cocinar! – decía enojada, sin dejar de llorar, pero sabía que estaba más enojada con ella misma por permitir que un chico como Harry llegara a gustarle – Habría sido más fácil si él fuera tan desagradable como pensé que lo era – se quejó sentándose sobre el colchón de su cama, aún sin sábanas.

– Eso es lo que pasa cuando dos personas son compatibles – le dijo Luna sentándose a su lado.

La castaña negó – No somos compatibles, si lo fuéramos él nunca me habría hecho lo que hizo – dijo con resentimiento.

– ¿Te dolió? – le preguntó la rubia y ella asintió sintiendo una punzada en el pecho – ¿Porqué no se lo dijiste? – le preguntó con tono serio y ella se encogió de hombros.

Mordió su labio inferior intentando encontrar las palabras – Creo que... no quería darle más importancia de la que se merecía... no quería que pensara que había logrado lastimarme – dijo frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo.

– Pero te lastimó – le recordó su amiga, y sintió otra punzada en el pecho mientras derramaba otra lágrima – Debiste hablar con él – le dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros y la castaña negó.

– No quiero volver a hablar con él nunca – dijo con tono resentido, pero en su interior estaba segura de que mentía y lo que quería era todo lo contrario.

Luna resopló resignada – Bueno, esa es tu decisión, aunque no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella – le dijo antes de levantarse para seguir ayudándola a desempacar.

Agradeció el apoyo de su amiga, nunca había contado con una verdadera amiga, pero estaba segura que de no ser por Luna, nunca habría podido con todo lo que había estado viviendo en los últimos meses.

OoOoOoOoO

Estaba decidido, no le importaba que su papá lo corriera, no le importaba tener que viajar en autobús, porque así era, sus papás habían decidido quitarle el coche y sacarlo del departamento hasta que aprendiera a ser responsable y actuar con madurez, y estaba seguro de que esa era la decisión más madura que había tomado. Buscaría a Hermione en su universidad, faltaría al trabajo los días que fueran necesarios, hasta conseguir que la castaña lo perdonara, o por lo menos aceptara hablar con él.

Bajó del autobús, estaba seguro de que era una buena idea, y nada podría salirle mal, Hermione se sorprendería al verlo ahí y él le explicaría que había viajado hasta ahí porque necesitaba hablar con ella, porque estaba poniendo en riesgo la empresa de sus papás porque desde que ella lo había dejado no lograba concentrarse en nada más que no fuera en ella y el daño que le había causado.

Entró al campus, sería un poco difícil encontrarla, pero lo haría, Luna le había explicado cómo localizar su dormitorio, así que no podía ser tan complicado. Caminó entre los grandes edificios rodeados de árboles y enormes extensiones de césped, y la vio mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

Se acercó a ella apurando el paso, necesitaba decirle tantas cosas. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que su rostro comenzó a dolerle, estaba sólo a unos metros de ella, pero se detuvo en seco al verla acompañada, y sintió un tirón en el estómago al ver el brazo del tipo que la acompañaba rodearla por los hombros con demasiada confianza. Quiso acercarse y separarlo de ella, pero estando a menos de diez pasos de ella decidió olvidarlo, él no tenía derecho a actuar de esa manera, después de todo, él había sido el que ocasionó su separación, ella tenía derecho a rehacer su vida.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago y regresó sobre sus pasos, al parecer no habría necesidad de que lo corrieran.

Llegó a Londres antes de las 10 de la noche, seguramente Ron ya lo esperaba en la terminal, había hablado con él en el camino, pero no le había explicado nada.

– ¿Quieres hablar? – le preguntó con gesto preocupado, mientras lo llevaba a casa de sus papás, pero el moreno negó, no tenía el menor deseo de decir en voz alta que había sido el idiota más grande del planeta.

Se despidió de su amigo alzando simplemente la mano y caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, esperando que sus papás no le hicieran preguntas, no tenía la menor intención de permanecer frente a la gente por mucho tiempo; sentía que le iba a reventar el pecho en cualquier momento.

– ¿Harry? – escuchó la voz de su mamá al cerrar la puerta de la entrada, y aceleró su paso hacia las escaleras – ¿Harry, eres tú? – volvió a hablar su mamá con tono preocupado, no deseaba mortificarla, pero tampoco tenía la menor intención de que lo viera llorar, porque así era, hasta eso había llegado. Se sentía un idiota.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con un golpe y se fue derecho a su cama, se sentía avergonzado de él mismo. No podía llorar por una mujer, no era la primera vez que lo dejaban por otro tipo, y cuando eso sucedía no hacía más que reírse, era estúpido llorar por eso, ¡era un hombre, maldita sea!, no podía ponerse a llorar como una niña.

Frotó sus mejillas intentando eliminar las lágrimas que habían logrado escaparse de sus ojos, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía por impedírselo.

– ¿Harry? –

Volvió a escuchar la voz de su mamá, pero ahora dentro de su habitación, ¿por qué no lo dejaba en paz?

– ¿Hijo, te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupada sentándose a su lado, mientras él ocultaba el rostro – ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó acariciando su cabello, sólo logrando que le fuera más difícil no llorar – ¿No hablarás conmigo? – escuchó su voz preocupada – Recuerda que yo soy la que está enojada contigo – dijo con un deje divertido, pero aún escuchándose preocupada.

Intentó sonreírle y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, pero no pudo evitar que notara sus ojos rojos – Fui a buscar a Hermione... – murmuró sintiendo un nudo en el pecho al recordar lo que había visto.

– ¿No quiso hablar contigo? – le preguntó preocupada, enjugando sus mejillas, y el moreno negó.

– No supo que estuve ahí – susurró negándose a enfrentar a su mamá en esas condiciones.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó confundida, peinando su cabello.

Deseó que lo dejara, no quería recordarlo, pero su mamá no se apartó de su lugar – Está con alguien más – dijo sintiendo una nueva punzada en el estómago, que liberó nuevas lágrimas.

– ¿Hermione? – le preguntó sorprendida, y él sólo pudo asentir – Pero... Jane me ha dicho que... Hermione a penas sale, ella no está con nadie – le aseguró, pero el moreno negó.

– Yo la vi, ese tipo la abrazaba con tanta confianza, como si... como si ella le perteneciera – dijo enojado, haciendo reír un poco a su mamá, y la observó molesto.

– Estás celoso – dijo con tono divertido, pero él no le encontró la gracia, de hecho, él no estaba celoso, él no era de esas personas que hacían rabietas por tonterías – ¿Por qué otra razón te molesta tanto que alguien la abrace? – le preguntó con gesto satisfecho, al parecer ya lo había perdonado.

– Porque ella me dijo que no le gustaban esa clase de cursilerías – dijo sin darse cuenta de que había dejado de llorar.

– Y tú viste que estaba muy feliz con eso – le dijo su mamá sin dejar de sonreír divertida.

– Sí, se veía muy cómoda – dijo cruzándose de brazos, ya sentado sobre su cama, haciendo reír a su mamá – ¿Qué? – dijo enojado.

– ¡Estás completamente celoso! – dijo divertida, levantándose de su cama, él intentó decirle algo, pero lo interrumpió – Háblale, seguro Luna tiene su número – lo animó – Aunque podrías esperar al fin de semana, Jane me dijo que vendría – le dijo antes de salir de su habitación.

Tal vez no sería tan mala idea esperar al fin de semana, talvez la castaña podría explicarle qué hacía ese tipo abrazándola con tanta confianza.

OoOoOoOoO

Estaba molesta, demasiado molesta como para poder agradecer que Luna hubiera pasado por ella. Tenía días dándole vueltas al asunto, no podía ser tan débil como para imaginarlo en todos lados, y a eso debía sumarle el hecho de que su compañero de laboratorio se diera más confianza de la necesaria con ella.

– ¿Algún día me dirás qué te sucede? – le preguntó su amiga, pero ella negó mientras observaba hacia la carretera – Tenemos más de dos horas de camino, así que si decides quedarte callada, serán dos horas muy aburridas – le dijo con gesto resuelto, sin apartar la mirada del camino.

Se cruzó de brazos molesta, sabía que su amiga podía permanecer todo el recorrido callada, pero ella no lo soportaría, necesitaba hablar con alguien – ¡Lo veo en todos lados! – dijo molesta, haciéndola reír – No le veo lo gracioso – dijo enojada, hundiéndose en el asiento – Hace dos días podría jurar que lo vi, no pude ver su rostro, pero estoy segura de que era él... bueno, eso creía – dijo molesta.

– ¿Y qué pasaría si hubiera sido él? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

La castaña la observó sorprendida, pero negó – ¿Qué haría él ahí? – preguntó de nuevo molesta.

Luna se encogió de hombros – Tal vez tenía intenciones de verte – le dijo con calma, pero ella eliminó completamente esa opción.

– Si quería verme ¿por qué no se acercó a mí? – le preguntó molesta, y la rubia volvió a encogerse de hombros.

– Tal vez vio algo que no le gustó, o no quería interrumpirte – le dijo como si fuera un simple comentario, alguna idea que se le había ocurrido en ese momento.

Hermione frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y negó agitando una mano para eliminar esa posibilidad – Probablemente se encontró con alguna chica guapa – dijo con tono resuelto, haciendo reír débilmente a su amiga, pero la castaña decidió no seguir hablando del asunto – ¿Ron sabe que iré a Londres? – le preguntó un poco preocupada, y su amiga asintió – Y... ¿crees que le ha dicho algo a...? –

Luna volvió a negar – Tiene prohibido decir cualquier cosa que sepa de ti, aunque sí habla con Harry sobre ti, nunca habíamos visto tan alicaído al pobre – le dijo con calma, haciéndola fruncir de nuevo el entrecejo.

– No intentes hacer que sienta compasión por él – dijo cruzándose de brazos otra vez – Sentirse mal era lo menos que podía hacer – dijo molesta.

La rubia le dirigió una corta mirada – Sabes que todos cometemos errores, ¿cierto? – le preguntó, pero ella prefirió fingir que no la escuchaba – Ron y yo pasamos por un mal momento cuando comenzamos a salir, parecía que él sólo estaba jugando conmigo y necesitó entender que yo no estaría ahí soportando sus groserías, sólo así entendió que necesitaba madurar y valorarme – le contó y ella intentó ocultar su gesto sorprendido – Harry cometió un error, pero ese error le sirvió para darse cuenta de que le duele estar lejos de ti – le dijo intentando hacerle entender su punto, pero la castaña no podía aceptarlo tan fácil.

– Por favor, no intentes hacerlo parecer la víctima cuando tú y yo sabemos que todo fue su culpa – dijo enojada, haciendo a su amiga suspirar poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Ambos tuvieron la culpa – le dijo con tono serio – Él por haber sido un idiota y haberte lastimado, y tú por no aceptar sus disculpas – la reprendió, y ella estuvo segura que de nada serviría alegarle a su amiga – ¿Cuando lleguemos quieres pasar a comer algo o vamos directo a tu casa? – le preguntó dando por olvidado el otro asunto.

OoOoOoOoO

Permaneció muy poco tiempo en casa de sus papás, pues se la pasaba de arriba para abajo con Luna, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa en los pocos momentos que pasaba en casa, pues presentía que Harry llegaría en cualquier momento exigiendo hablar con ella, y el hecho de haberse enterado que la idea y la hazaña de haber convencido a su papá de permitirle regresar a la Universidad era sólo de él, únicamente conseguía ponerla más y más nerviosa y comenzar a sentir la gratitud ocupar el lugar del resentimiento que sentía hacia Harry.

En esa ocasión su amiga no había podido llevarla, debía trabajar en la revista de su papá, así que había tenido que viajar en autobús, lo que le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo que había descubierto ese fin de semana. Y entre más pensaba en ello, menos absurda le parecía la idea de perdonarlo, o por lo menos darle una oportunidad de explicarle y disculparse.

Bufó molesta, no podía creer que estuviera pensando en perdonarlo así de fácil, si en verdad deseaba que lo perdonara necesitaba poner más de su parte; tal vez podría agradecerle de alguna forma su atención y así estarían a mano.

Llegó a su dormitorio con una idea plantada en su cabeza, marcó un par de números, sacó su tarjeta de crédito de su cartera y volvió a marcar otro número, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente.

– ¿Hola? – escuchó la voz confundida y opaca de Harry.

Ella no podía sentirse más nerviosa – H-hola – tartamudeó – Soy Hermione – le explicó, aunque estaba segura que él ya sabía.

– ¿Hermione? – escuchó su voz sorprendida, talvez no lo sabía – ¿Q-qué...?, ¿estás bien?, ¿pasó algo? – le preguntó preocupado, pero la castaña descartó todo eso.

– No pasa nada – le aseguró – Sólo... me enteré de que tú lograste convencer a mi papá de que me permitiera regresar a la Universidad, y quería agradecerte – dijo con tono serio, lo escuchó aclararse la garganta.

– Err... no es nada, sé que eso te hace feliz –

Intentó no derretirse – Y... err... como agradecimiento... bueno, este fin de semana estuve en Londres y Ron me comentó que el próximo fin de semana habría un partido de tu equipo de baloncesto favorito y... err... tengo pases... ¡entradas! – se corrigió sonrojándose, no sabía absolutamente nada de deportes – Creo que son unos buenos lugares y... errr... bueno, ¿te gustaría ir? – preguntó sintiendo que sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

Escuchó sólo silencio – ¡Sí, sería genial! – lo escuchó decir entusiasmado y ella no pudo evitar contagiarse.

– Bien... err... entonces, nos vemos – dijo antes de cortar la llamada, sin atreverse a seguir escuchando su voz.

OoOoOoOoO

Había estado nerviosa toda la semana, no podía dejar de pensar en la idea de que volvería a ver a Harry y estaría con él quién sabe cuántas horas. Ya era viernes y había llegado a su casa sólo­ para dejar sus cosas, darse una ducha rápida, arreglarse y salir disparada al estadio... ¿así se le llamaba?

Se la había ingeniado para que David llevara a la casa de Harry su entrada sin que sus papás se enteraran, así no habría la necesidad de que el moreno pasara por ella o viceversa. El único problema era que ya llevaba más de media hora esperándolo y seguramente el juego no tardaba en empezar, así que decidió entrar, no tenía porqué estar esperándolo de pie. Ocupó su lugar, desde donde estaba podía verse completamente la cancha y sentía que era más obvia la ausencia de Harry, observó a todos lados y las luces se apagaron, escuchó una voz y comprendió que el partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

Vio a varios jugadores ocupar la cancha y Harry no aparecía, inició el partido, o eso le pareció a ella, y decidió ir a buscarlo, tal vez la esperaba en la entrada del estadio, pero recorrió todas las entradas, que le fueron posibles, y no había rastro de él, regresó a su lugar, esperaría un poco más, talvez se había retrasado en el trabajo.

Pero el juego llegó a una especie de intermedio en el que unas porristas ocuparon el lugar de los jugadores y comenzaron a bailar, y ella se cansó de esperar, molesta salió del estadio con dirección a su casa, esa había sido la única y última oportunidad que le daría a Harry, si no la había aprovechado ese era su problema.

OoOoOoOoO

Esa misma tarde había decidido regresar a la Universidad, no pensaba quedarse en Londres y esperar a que Harry llegara con cualquier tonta excusa para disculparse, no le importaba si le había rogado a su papá para que la dejara retomar sus estudios, no iba a permitir que él se burlara de ella otra vez.

Entró a su dormitorio echando lumbre por los ojos, estaba furiosa, seguramente lo habían notado todas sus compañeras de edificio, pero no le importaba, Harry podía irse mucho a...

Detuvo su rabieta al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, la abrió como un vendaval, dispuesta a taladrar con la mirada a quien sea que se hubiera atrevido a interrumpirla, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo frente a ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo molesta, intentando recordar la mirada taladrante que pensaba dirigirle.

El moreno la observó apenado e intentó dar un paso hacia adentro, pero se detuvo al ver su intención de cerrar la puerta – Está bien, aquí me quedaré, pero déjame explicarte – le pidió con tono serio, aún con la vergüenza grabada en su mirada.

– ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con tono frío, observándolo desafiante.

Se rascó la nunca e intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, la observó nervioso y recordó cuánto le gustaba su mirada castaña – Lamento no haber llegado, tuve un inconveniente en... – decía, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– Eso que te lo crea Ginny – dijo enojada – seguramente es tan cierto como la vez que saliste a "tomar con Ron", ¿verdad? – le preguntó sintiéndose cada vez más enojada.

Bajó la mirada – No hables de eso, por favor... es el peor error que he cometido, pero puedes estar segura de que no la he visto desde entonces – le dijo dando un corto paso hacia ella.

– Claro, eso es realmente conveniente – dijo enojada – Pero dime si hace alguna diferencia, ve con Ginny, sé feliz con ella, es el tipo de chica que te gusta, ¿no? – dijo sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos – Bonita, alta, con una figura excelente, divertida, arrogante, interesada, juerguista... bueno, es como tú, no sé cómo pudo sorprenderme que salieras con ella – dijo enojada, dispuesta a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero el moreno se lo impidió usando su pie como traba.

– Nunca dejarás que te explique lo que pasó, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con gesto ligeramente molesto.

La castaña evitó su mirada, concentrándose en el pie que detenía su puerta – ¿Eso hará alguna diferencia? – dijo con indiferencia.

– ¿Porqué tomas esa actitud? – le preguntó molesto y ella lo observó sorprendida.

– ¿Ahora soy yo la del problema? –

El moreno asintió – Si me dejaras explicarte, todo esto se habría resuelto desde hace días. Sé que cometí un error y me he sentido miserable desde entonces, pero he buscado mil formas de enmendarlo y tú no me lo permites – le dijo con tono desesperado.

– ¡Te di una oportunidad! – le dijo enojada, sin darse cuenta de que ya tenía un par de lágrimas en las mejillas – Quería agradecerte el que te hayas arriesgado a hablar con mi papá y lograras convencerlo, y pensé que de esa forma talvez todo mejoraría, pero simplemente decidiste fingir que nunca me había tomado la molestia de hacer algo por nosotros – dijo manteniendo su tono enojado.

Harry logró tomar su mano y la acercó a él, logrando apartarla de la puerta – Te juro que lo que sucedió hoy no fue mi culpa, quería matar a todos en la oficina porque, justo hoy, decidieron arruinar uno de los proyectos, me salí sin terminar nada, fui al estadio, pero ya era demasiado tarde, te busqué en tu casa, pero David me dijo que habías decidido regresar, así que vine a buscarte para pedirte perdón – le dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y enjugó sus mejillas – Perdón por haber sido un idiota todo este tiempo, perdón por haberte lastimado, perdón por no haberme atrevido a darte el lugar que te merecías desde un principio – le decía sin apartar las manos de sus mejillas y besó su frente – Perdón por haberte hecho sufrir – le dijo antes de abrazarla, pero ella no se movió, se separó lentamente de la castaña observándola confundido – Está bien... – dijo con gesto apenado, separándose completamente de ella – Yo... en verdad lo lamento – le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y salir del dormitorio.

La castaña deseó salir corriendo detrás de él, pero no haría eso, todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_Yo sé que muchos quisieron patear a Harry y estoy segura de que muchos otros quieren ahorcar a Hermione, pero dénle chance, está dolida, nada más esperemos que resuelvan todo en el siguiente cap._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como los anteriores._**

**_Que tengan un Buen Fin de Semana, Besos,_**

**_Pau_**


	6. Cap 6

**_Hola, muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando! Gracias a todos los que me leen y a las 10 personitas que me dejaron review, recuerden que su opinión me sirve para mejorar y poderles traer mejores historias!_**

**_Aún sigo enferma, pero tengo la esperanza de mejorar en un par de días, así que no creo ke el fic sufra retrasos (a menos que la universidad se interponga en el camino, aunque lo dudo)._**

**_Bueno, sin más molestias, los dejo comenzar a leer el cap!_**

**_Enjoy it!_**

_Do you still believe we need to sort things out?_

– ¿Dignidad? – le preguntó Luna sorprendida – ¿Dignidad?, ¡eso es arrogancia! – la reprendió – Lo que tú le estás pidiendo es que se arrodille y te ruegue perdón –

La castaña la observó apenada – No, no quiero que haga eso, pero... Me sentía tan ofendida en ese momento, que todo lo que se me ocurrió fue rechazarlo – dijo observando su taza con café.

– ¿Hablarás con él? – le preguntó la rubia antes de darle un sorbo a su propio café.

Suspiró alejando sus manos de la taza, hasta un insignificante café le recordaba a Harry – Me siento demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo – dijo apoyando su frente en una mano.

– Creo que deberías hablar con él, dile lo que sientes – la animó, pero la castaña negó.

– ¿Qué le voy a decir?, no sé lo que siento por él – dijo desesperada, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

– Dile que estás total y perdidamente enamorada de él – dijo sonriendo con orgullo, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione, que negó inmediatamente.

– No estoy enamorada... no de esa forma... – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente, haciendo reír a su amiga.

– ¿De qué otra forma se puede estar enamorada? – le preguntó divertida, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara completamente.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿Mamá estás segura de que ese libro está en el ático? – le preguntó insegura, la escuchó asentir y no le quedó más que subir y buscar el libro que estaba segura le serviría para el proyecto que debía entregar al final del periodo.

Movió cajas, tosió y se sacudió las manos intentando alejar el polvo, murmuró abriendo una caja y encontró varios tomos sobre economía, pero no era ninguno de los libros que necesitaba, siguió buscando, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una foto de sus papás, se veían bastante jóvenes y llevaban un look muy divertido. Encontró un álbum fotográfico de su infancia y le entró la curiosidad por ver la clase de fotos que podrían tener sus papás de ella, si apenas pasaba tiempo en su casa.

Vio algunas fotos de recién nacida, sus primeros meses de vida y todavía habían bastantes fotos de sus primeros años de vida, pero después las fotos comenzaron a escasear conforme pasaban los años, parecía que había entrado al jardín de niños y sus papás se habían olvidado por completo de las fotos y se conformaban con las presentaciones escolares, sus cumpleaños y las que le tomaban cada año en la escuela, pero había una que nada tenía que ver con esos momentos.

Despegó el plástico del papel adhesivo en el que se pegaba la foto y la despegó de ahí intrigada. Se olvidó por completo del libro que buscaba y bajó en busca de su mamá, necesitaba que le explicara.

– Mamá... – la llamó entrando a su habitación, y se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado en la cama – ¿Cuándo me tomaron esta foto? – le preguntó mostrándosela. En la foto salía ella jugando en el jardín, eso no tenía nada de extraño, siempre lo hacía cuando era pequeña, pero en la foto no estaba sola, salía junto a un niño y se veían bastante divertidos.

Su mamá en cuanto vio la foto no pudo evitar sonreír – Oh, recuerdo esta foto, estabas tan molesta ese día – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y ella no comprendía nada – Te habíamos prometido que iríamos al parque, pero al final tu papá organizó una comida con diferentes amigos suyos y sus familias, así que tuvimos que quedarnos aquí, permaneciste en el estudio todo el tiempo, no te dignaste a salir a comer; ni siquiera cuando tu papá te aseguró que te quitaría todos tus libros; hasta que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy entró a molestarte, yo no me enteré hasta que el pobre Draco salió llorando, pensamos que lo habías golpeado o algo parecido, pero cuando llegamos salías de la mano de un niño, de él – dijo señalando la foto – Imaginamos que te había defendido, tú estabas llorando, pero te veías muy tranquila junto a él, así que decidimos no molestarlos, después salieron al jardín y su papá aseguró que terminarían casándose... y no se equivocó – le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su hija – Fue el día que conociste a Harry Potter, y el día que tu papá y James Potter decidieron hacerse socios – le explicó ante la mirada atónita de la castaña – Tal vez sí deberías intentar hablar con él – le dijo devolviéndole la fotografía.

Hermione observó la foto con cuidado, se fijó en lo poco que se veía del rostro del niño y se dio cuenta de que su mamá tenía razón, el niño de la fotografía era Harry.

OoOoOoOoO

– Es... – decía, pero se detuvo al reírse – Es como si fuera el destino – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – ¿Y no has recordado nada? – le preguntó con curiosidad, y ella asintió apenada.

Tal vez en algún momento de su vida lo había olvidado, simplemente lo había dejado en el pasado, sólo era un momento más de su infancia, sin aparente importancia, pero al escuchar lo que le había dicho su mamá y ver la foto, no pudo evitar ir recordando todo – Recuerdo ese día vagamente, recuerdo cuando me molestó Malfoy, me jaló el cabello y me dijo que era una niña extraña y nadie me quería, también recuerdo que quise decirle algo feo, pero me había dolido lo que me dijo, y entonces llegó Harry – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente – Le pegó, no esperó ninguna explicación, simplemente le pegó y le dijo que no debía tratarme así, y luego... – su sonrojo fue en aumento – bueno, él... me dio un beso – dijo sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas.

Luna la observó boquiabierta y no tardó en sonreír ampliamente – ¡Lo sabía!, sabía que algo debía haber entre ustedes – decía emocionada, llamando la atención de los pocos clientes que habían en la cafetería – Fingían odiarse, sólo porque no querían hacer lo que los habían obligado hacer, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a gustarse – decía sin poder dejar de emocionarse, y Hermione podría jurar que no tardaría en llorar – Ahora lo que debes hacer es hablar con él – le dijo con tono resuelto, pero ella negó – Bien, creo que te entiendo... mmh... puedo hacer que Harry te busque – dijo sonriendo y ahora ignoró la negación de su amiga – Harry suele ser muy fácil de persuadir –  sonrió satisfecha y se dispuso a terminar su café – ¿Quieres que te llevemos?, Ron irá con nosotras – le dijo cerrando el tema por completo, y Hermione no sabía si sentirse agradecida o preocupada.

OoOoOoOoO

Suspiró intentando borrar de su mente la mirada indiferente de Hermione, estaba seguro que jamás había sido tan honesto, y ella lo sabía, le había demostrado lo que sentía, pero no le había importado en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Harry! – lo sorprendió la voz de Luna que se acercaba a él sin importarle irrumpir en su oficina de esa forma – Vamos, te llevaré a comer – le dijo tomando su mano y dándole un débil tirón para hacerlo levantarse.

La obedeció a regañadientes y la siguió hasta el exterior de su oficina, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al restaurante – Si no te conociera diría que algo estás tramando – le dijo siguiéndola a una mesa bastante alejada de los demás clientes.

– ¿Qué una amiga no puede invitar a su amigo a comer? – le preguntó con un gesto inocente tan fingido que logró hacer reír a Harry.

– ¡Vaya, Luna!... gracias – decía entre risas – Creo que tiene semanas que no conseguía reírme – dijo mientras se acomodaba la servilleta sobre las piernas y llamaba al mesero con un movimiento de mano – ¿Puedes traernos café?... y las cartas, por favor – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y el mesero asintió antes de alejarse.

– Me alegra ayudarles en algo – dijo la rubia también sonriendo, consiguiendo una mirada confundida de su amigo, mientras el mesero ya les servía su café y les dejaba los menús – Mira, alguien me prestó esta foto – le dijo mostrándole la misma fotografía que Hermione había encontrado en el ático de su casa días atrás – ¿Reconoces a esos niños? – le preguntó con curiosidad y el moreno asintió.

– Sí, bueno, sólo a uno – dijo con calma y se señaló en la foto – ese soy yo... ¿De dónde la sacaste? – le preguntó con curiosidad y se sorprendió al verla ensanchar su sonrisa.

– ¿Recuerdas cuándo te tomaron esa foto? – le preguntó deseando que Harry recordara ese día antes de que ella dijera nada, pero el moreno negó – Sé que ese día defendiste a esta niña... según tengo entendido golpeaste a Draco Malfoy – dijo sonriendo divertida, y él intentó hacer memoria – Tus papás te llevaron a comer a casa de unos amigos, los papás de ella – le contaba deseando que Harry pronto recordara algo – Y ese día diste tu primer beso – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, recibiendo una mirada cansada de su amigo.

– ¿Mi primer beso?, pero si no debo tener más de siete... – decía, pero se quedó callado al recordar algo. Sí, había habido un beso y un golpe, recordaba haberla tomado de la mano y llevado a un lugar que, según él, era seguro, y jugó a su lado todo el día – Hermione... – jadeó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Sí, se había olvidado de ella, había dejado que el tiempo borrara el recuerdo de ese beso que le robó la castaña.

– ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Luna sonriendo, y Harry ensanchó la sonrisa.

– En ese beso... – dijo divertido – ¿Hermione te dijo que ella fue la que me besó? – preguntó antes de reírse débilmente, pero no pudo contener una carcajada al ver la mirada sorprendida de Luna.

– ¡Vaya!, creo que se le olvidó aclarar ese detalle – dijo ofendida, pero no tardó en olvidarse de eso – Bueno, ahora necesito que hagas algo – le dijo con tono serio, y el moreno la observó de igual manera – Debes buscarla, están tan confundidos y piensan demasiado en su dolor propio, que se olvidan de todo lo que podrían estar disfrutando si se dejaran de tantas tonterías – le dijo con gesto exasperado, y Harry intentó negarse, pero se detuvo.

– ¿No me azotará la puerta en la cara si voy a buscarla? – le preguntó preocupado y su amiga negó – ¿Debo llevarle flores? – preguntó sintiéndose nervioso, y Luna sonrió enternecida.

– ¿Recuerdas qué me llevó Ron cuando me pidió disculpas? – le preguntó con tono serio, y el moreno asintió – Bueno, estoy seguro que si haces eso, ella no dudará en volver contigo – dijo con tono resuelto, pero Harry negó.

– Pero nosotros nunca tuvimos una primera cita – dijo preocupado, y Luna le sonrió mostrándole la fotografía – Creo que debo ser ingenioso... y cuidadoso – dijo un poco preocupado, pero decidido a salir esa misma noche y permanecer fuera del dormitorio de Hermione hasta que ella aceptara que desde que eran unos niños se pertenecían – ¡Gracias! – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente y tomando su mano. Las cosas con Hermione iban a funcionar.

OoOoOoOoO

La esperó en la entrada de su edificio, no quería que lo corrieran antes de poder hablar con ella, y su corazón se aceleró al verla caminar directo a él, bueno, a su edificio, ella no tenía la menor idea de que él estaba ahí, la vio caminar con gesto distraído, parecía pensar una y otra vez en algo, no era un problema de economía, cuando pensaba en eso siempre fruncía ligeramente su entrecejo y entrecerraba los ojos, como si intentara concentrarse profundamente en el problema, pero en esta ocasión apretaba contra su pecho los libros que llevaba en los brazos, su mirada estaba perdida y sus labios se movían constantemente mientras sus gafas ocultaban sus ojos cafés.

Se acercó a ella, pero se detuvo antes de que la castaña chocara con él, se veía tan hermosa – Hola – le dijo sonriendo apenado, y Hermione volteó confundida, y adoró la mirada sorprendida que le dirigió.

– ¡Harry! – dijo con un hilo de voz, sosteniendo con más fuerza sus libros – ¿Q-qué...?... ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó confundida.

Él le sonrió – Err... bien... bueno, mejor, necesitaba verte – le dijo acariciando su codo – ¿Podemos hablar? – le pidió con gesto suplicante, pero la castaña negó – ¡Necesito recuperar mi primer beso! – le dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada confundida de la castaña – Tú me lo robaste – dijo con tono acusador haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara – Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? – le dijo divertido y la castaña negó siguiendo con su camino, pero él no tardó en seguirla – Tú me besaste a mi, una niña de cinco años me robó mi primer beso y me dejó marcado para siempre – le decía caminando a su lado – Creo que por eso siempre fui tan... desinteresado con las relaciones amorosas, no encontraba lo que buscaba, ninguna de esas chicas era lo que me gustaba... y nunca lo encontraría porque ya no había necesidad de buscar, estuvo en mis propias narices desde el día de mi boda... – le dijo dándose cuenta de que Hermione aún usaba su sortija de bodas – Me costó comprenderlo, pero ahí estabas, y no quiero dejarte ir de nuevo, no quiero volver a olvidar todo lo que significas para mi – le dijo logrando hacer que se detuviera – Sé que he sido un idiota todos estos días, pero te juro que emplearé cada día de mi vida en compensarte – le dijo acariciando su mejilla, ya estaban a un par de puertas del dormitorio de la castaña.

– Vamos, entremos o te correrán – le dijo guiándolo a su habitación y lo dejó entrar detrás de ella.

– Es como me lo imaginaba – dijo en cuanto la escuchó cerrar la puerta – El otro día... bueno, no puse mucha atención, pero así lo imaginaba, ordenado, pero acogedor, con tus libros favoritos cubriendo parte de la pared, tu ordenador en un escritorio lleno de papeles, tu cama, una pequeña cocina; claro, te gusta cocinar; tu propio refrigerador y... uhm... ¡películas!, eso no me lo esperaba – dijo sorprendido, haciéndola reír ligeramente.

– ¿Crees que valdrá la pena intentarlo de nuevo? – le preguntó con gesto serio y el moreno volteó a verla preocupado – No resultó una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que resultará en esta ocasión? – le preguntó insegura, y se acercó a ella sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos.

– Porque ahora sé lo que busco, ya no lo volveré a arruinar – le aseguró con gesto serio, y la castaña negó acercándose a él – Sé que fue mi culpa, no puse mucho de mi parte, y cuando las cosas comenzaban a funcionar yo lo arruiné, pero ya no será así – le aseguró acariciando sus brazos – Haremos que funcione, comenzaremos de cero... justo ahora te llevaré a cenar – le dijo sonriendo, pero la castaña negó también sonriendo.

– Tengo que hacer unos trabajos y... – decía, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí, yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Bueno, creo que la mejor forma de ayudarte es permanecer sentado sin estorbarte demasiado – le dijo antes de separarse de ella y ocupar su lugar en la cama, haciéndola reír.

– Eres imposible – el moreno sonrió, tantas veces había usado Hermione esa frase para referirse a él, pero ahora lo hacía con un significado completamente diferente.

Tomó su mano y la acercó a él – Te quiero, Hermione – le dijo con sinceridad antes de estirarse un poco y atrapar sus labios suavemente.

OoOoOoOoO

Llevaba más de tres horas trazando y borrando cálculos y gráficas, mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, veía a Harry tomar un libro y luego cambiarlo por otro buscando algo que llamara su atención, después lo vio observar su pequeña colección de películas, lo vio sonreír y parecer sorprendido más ocasiones de las que ella se imaginaba que sucedería, al parecer tenían el mismo gusto en películas, más no en libros, pero eso no le preocupaba demasiado.

Hubo un momento en el que ya no lo vio levantarse, ni caminar a su alrededor murmurando o silbando alguna canción – ¿Harry? – alzó la vista confundida y sonrió al verlo con un brazo colgando de la cama, el rostro hundido en una almohada, las piernas acomodadas en una posición para nada cómoda y su otro brazo seguro descansaba bajo su cuerpo – Harry... – volvió a llamarlo, y se levantó de su silla para intentar acomodarlo, o despertaría con una severa torcedura.

Intentó empujar sus piernas, pero sólo conseguiría incomodarlo más, así que decidió mover su torso, acomodó su brazo sobre su costado e intentó empujar su hombro para voltearlo, pero apenas consiguió moverlo un poco, volteó ligeramente su rostro y acomodando un poco sus piernas, consiguió voltearlo. Sacó una frazada de su armario y lo cubrió con ella luego de haberle quitado los zapatos, echó su flequillo hacia atrás y acarició su rostro con la yema de los dedos, pero no tardó en volver a sus labores, no podía perder demasiado el tiempo, aunque de vez en vez volteaba hacia él para contemplarlo dormir.

OoOoOoOoO

Despertó sintiéndose algo desorientado, pero bastante tranquilo, parecía como si hubiera dormido toda una semana entera, observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había dormido en la habitación de Hermione, se levantó de un salto con gesto preocupado, temía que su presencia le causara problemas a la castaña, pero, para su sorpresa, Hermione ya no estaba ahí y todo estaba en excelente orden, como siempre sucedía cuando vivía con ella.

Sonrió para sus adentros, en verdad extrañaba todo eso, sabía que no volverían a vivir juntos, pero; si ella se lo permitía; la visitaría tanto como pudiera.

Se aseó un poco y volvió a colocarse lo zapatos, se acomodó la ropa y dobló la frazada que, seguramente, Hermione le había colocado a mitad de la noche. Y salió a buscar un poco de comida, ya era algo tarde, así que seguramente Hermione no tardaría en salir de clases para comer.

– ¡Hola! – la sorprendió siguiendo su paso apresurado.

La castaña lo observó sorprendida y calmó su paso – Hola, pensé que regresarías a Londres al despertar – le dijo caminando con calma junto a él.

– No quería irme sin despedirme y... compre algo de comer – le dijo mostrándole la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano.

Hermione sonrió – Gracias, no debiste molestarte... me encantaría comer contigo, pero ahora mismo voy a otra clase – le dijo un poco preocupada.

– Oh, por eso no te preocupes, yo puedo esperar, dejaré esto en tu dormitorio, daré una vuelta por ahí y regresaré para comer juntos – le dijo tomando su mano, mientras caminaban a donde fuera que Hermione los guiara.

La castaña le sonrió – Está bien, saldré a las seis – le dijo deteniéndose – Nos vemos en el dormitorio – le dijo, pero Harry negó.

– Pasaré por ti – le dijo con gesto resuelto, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Hermione – Tuve suficiente tiempo para aprenderme tu horario y la ubicación de los edificios en los que tomas clases – dijo con suficiencia, sin soltar su mano.

La castaña rió ligeramente, apoyándose en su costado mientras caminaban – ¡Estás loco! – dijo divertida, pero de repente se puso seria – ¿Harry, en la oficina saben dónde estás? – preguntó preocupada, y el moreno asintió con calma – Pero... ¿y el trabajo?, ¡te despedirán! – dijo un tanto desquiciada, pero Harry negó intentando tranquilizarla.

– Mi papá sabe que estoy aquí, le dije que no regresaría hasta que me perdonaras... podemos fingir que me lo estás poniendo difícil – le dijo como si fuera lo más normal y ella sólo pudo observarlo sorprendida.

– En verdad que contigo no se puede – dijo divertida, y no pudo evitar ensanchar aún más su sonrisa al sentir a Harry abrazarla – No me gustaría, pero debo irme o llegaré tarde a mi clase – le dijo con gesto preocupado, y el moreno le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

– Nos veremos en un momento – le dijo antes de hacerla levantar el rostro, acariciando su mentón con una mano, y la besó rozando sus labios con los de él, sintiéndola relajarse en sus brazos. Le sonrió y se separó un poco de ella – Que disfrutes de tu clase – le deseó dejándola ir y él se dirigió a su dormitorio con una sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoO

Le sonrió saludándola con una mano en cuanto la vio salir del edificio y caminó hacia ella sin poder dejar de sonreír – ¿Qué tal te fue? – le preguntó tomando su mano y sus libros para ayudarla, la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Muy bien, vimos la Elasticidad Cruzada y... – decía entusiasmada, pero se detuvo observándolo – No te interesa en lo más mínimo, ¿cierto? – le preguntó un poco insegura, haciéndolo sonreír.

– No sé mucho de eso, pero adoro ver cuánto te ilusiona – le dijo rodeándola por la cintura, mientras caminaban hacia su dormitorio – Podrías contarme todo sobre esa elasticidad _entrelazada_ y tal vez yo no entendería nada, pero no habría nadie más interesado en escucharte – le dijo con tono serio, haciéndola reír.

– Es Elasticidad Cruzada – lo corrigió sonriendo.

– Creo que da igual, yo me imagino muchas ligas entrelazadas – le dijo haciéndola reír de nuevo – Me alegra que estés de buen humor, porque pienso decirte algo y espero que no te moleste – le dijo con tono serio, mientras entraban al edificio.

– ¿Qué es? – le preguntó preocupada, pero tuvo que esperar hasta que estuvieron dentro del dormitorio.

La guió hasta su cama y se sentó a su lado – Tengo toda la intención de venir a visitarte bastante a menudo – le dijo con tono serio, pero no tardó en sonreír al ver la mirada sorprendida de la castaña, que, como parte de su respuesta, le dio un golpe en el hombro.

– ¿Por qué me haces preocuparme sin necesidad? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, pero no tardó en sonreírle – No me molesta en lo más mínimo, mientras no descuides tu trabajo, me encantará tenerte aquí – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, deslizando suavemente su boca hasta atrapar su labio inferior.

– Oh... mmh... gracias – dijo sonriendo, apenas separándose de ella – Esto me recuerda... – dijo levantándose de la cama – Te traje algo, pero con los nervios, creo que lo olvidé por completo... ¡aquí está! – dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba un paquete cuadrado con una envoltura de papel café – Me gustaría que lo tuvieras aquí, ya hay una en nuestro departamento – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras le entregaba el paquete.

La castaña lo desenvolvió confundida y sonrió enternecida al darse cuenta de lo que era – Harry, no debiste... – le dijo conmovida y alzó la foto enmarcada para apreciarla mejor. Era la fotografía que había encontrado en su ático, pero el moreno la había mandado a ampliar y le había conseguido un marco sencillo que hacía juego perfectamente con la pared de su dormitorio – ¡Gracias! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, y se puso de pie acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

El moreno sonrió divertido y besó su cabello, sin dejar de abrazarla – Esa foto fue el inicio de todo – le dijo antes de besarla.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_Mil gracias por seguirme leyendo, espero que el fic les siga resultando interesante, y les informo que ya sólo quedan 3 capítulos para que termine la historia, así que espero no defraudarlos._**

**_Gracias por su apoyo!_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_**

**_Ciao!_**


	7. Cap 7

**_Hola, mil disculpas por el retraso, nunca imaginé que la escuela me tendría tan saturada, ni siquiera recuerdo a dónde se fue la semana :s _**

**_Mil Gracias a todos los que me leyeron y a esas 10 personitas que se tomaron un poquito más de su tiempo para dejarme un review._**

**_El fic está a punto de terminar, no puedo asegurarlo, pero creo que le falta uno o dos capítulos, así que espero saber de ustedes hasta el final._**

**_De nuevo, mil disculpas!_**

**_Enjoy it!_**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_Take me far away and hold me clos__e to your heart_

La castaña le sonrió a sus papás, mientras los observaba sentarse frente a ellos en aquel elegante restaurante, no estaba muy segura porqué no mencionaban nada sobre su reconciliación, pero había sido su idea, tal vez no quería sentir la presión de ambas autoridades, querían que su relación fluyera con naturalidad, no querían estar bajo el ojo crítico de sus familias y con la tensión que, seguramente, su papá ejercería en Harry.

– Lamentamos la tardanza, Harry no podrá venir, últimamente acostumbra quedarse hasta muy entrada la noche en la oficina – les dijo Lily, la mamá del nombrado.

Ella intentó mostrarse indiferente, su papá bufó molesto por lo bajo y su mamá les sonrió con entendimiento – ¿Ordenamos? – dijo intentando romper el incómodo silencio, y todos asintieron centrando su atención en el menú que tenía cada uno enfrente.

La razón por la que Harry permanecía tanto tiempo en la oficina era para así poder escaparse entre semana e ir a buscarla, aunque sabía que ese fin de semana tendría mucho trabajo, había llegado un nuevo proyecto y el señor Potter lo había dejado en manos de Harry, ella le ayudó un poco, pero no habían logrado hacer ni la mitad de él, así que no lo vería en algunos días.

Habían quedado en que ella inventaría algo para quedarse un fin de semana en la Universidad y así poder verse sin estar preocupándose por que en Londres sus papás o algún conocido de ellos los fuera a ver.

– ¿Hermione? –

Levantó la mirada confundida, al parecer había olvidado por completo que estaba acompañada.

– ¿Estás lista para ordenar? – le preguntó su mamá y ella asintió un poco confundida, pidió lo primero que recordó haber visto en el menú y apartó la vista de cualquiera de los invitados.

No sólo estaban los papás de Harry y los de ella, también estaba uno de los empleados con mayor antigüedad de la empresa; que, simplemente, no era socio porque tanto el señor Potter, como el señor Granger, se negaban a dejar en manos de alguien más su preciada empresa, pero parecía que le darían un puesto más importante en la nueva oficina.

Los observó platicar mientras ella no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, en lo atareado que seguramente estaría y en lo estresado, y adorable, que debía verse a causa de los cálculos, y deseó tanto poder estar con él.

– ¿Cuánto te falta para graduarte? – le preguntó la mamá de Harry y ella la observó confundida – ¿Terminarás en Mayo o en Diciembre? – le preguntó confundida y ella comprendió a lo que se refería.

– Oh, en Mayo... creo que terminaré antes, pero la graduación será en Mayo – dijo con una débil sonrisa, que no logró llegar a sus ojos. No podía creer que extrañara tanto a Harry.

– ¡Vaya!, creo que Harry tuvo que esperar un semestre más para lograr graduarse – dijo la señora Lily, haciendo que su esposo bufara molesto.

– Estaba seguro de que Harry aprendería algo bueno de ti – dijo con tono severo – Al parecer sí lo hizo, si no, creo que no estaría en este momento en la oficina, pero... no logro entender cómo pudo ser tan inmaduro y tratarte de esa forma – dijo enojado.

– E-eso ya no importa – dijo nerviosa – Nosotros... bueno, era un poco difícil que esto funcionara – intentó explicar sin parecer demasiado comprensible – Estábamos muy inconformes con lo que teníamos, yo quería regresar a la universidad y él... no estaba preparado para un compromiso – dijo revolviendo su comida en el plato.

– Me gustaría verlo pedirte disculpas, jamás debió haberte hecho eso – le dijo James apenado.

Le sonrió ligeramente – Estoy segura de que se siente arrepentido – dijo observando de reojo a su papá, que no parecía muy conforme con eso – Como disculpa él logró convencer a mis papás de que continuara mis estudios – dijo consiguiendo que el señor Potter se relajara y su papá se viera menos molesto, sólo un poco.

OoOoOoOoO

Estaba molesta, y el hecho de que tuviera que rehacer uno de sus proyectos para graduarse no tenía nada que ver, en lo más mínimo. Todo su enojo y molestia se debía a la ausencia de Harry en las últimas semanas, parecía que realmente se estaba esmerando en ser un buen empleado, aunque ella no tenía razón para enojarse, ella misma había sido la que le dijo que sólo fuera a verla mientras eso no le ocasionara problemas en su trabajo; pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, estaba a unos días de graduarse y él no se dignaba a olvidarse por completo de cualquier tonto proyecto que estuviera planeando.

Terminó de guardar sus libros en una caja, en un par de días regresaría a Londres para buscar un _lindo_ vestido y así asistir a su graduación, y ella empezaría a llevarse sus cosas para que, el último día, no tuviera que cargar con todo.

Metió la caja debajo de su cama y se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se reincorporó volteando para correr a quien fuera que se hubiera atrevido a entrar de esa forma, pero se quedó muda al ver a Harry, que se acercó a ella estrellándose con su cuerpo, con el tino exacto para que sus labios chocaran con los de ella en un desesperado y anhelante beso.

La apresó entre sus brazos, presionándola contra su cuerpo y ella no pudo hacer más que corresponder a su beso, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, mientras lo sentía acostarla en su cama; no estaba muy segura si el moreno había cerrado la puerta, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que no fueran los labios de Harry besándola con urgencia, o sus brazos reconociendo su espalda y su cintura, o sus piernas que se frotaban contra las de ella haciéndola perder la cabeza.

Se estremeció al sentirlo introducir su mano dentro de su blusa y guiar sus besos hasta su clavícula – Harry... – jadeó intentando separarlo de ella.

El moreno pareció despertar de su trance apasionado y la observó con ojos anhelantes – Hola... – le sonrió con la respiración agitada, dándole un suave beso y se apartó de su cuerpo, aún con uno de sus brazos bajo su cuerpo – Lo lamento, te extrañaba tanto que cuando te vi... – dijo observando sus labios entreabiertos.

– Menos mal que no acababa de salir de la ducha – dijo divertida, aunque eso sólo lo puso más nervioso – Harry – le habló con tono serio – Sabes que yo jamás... esto es nuevo para mi – le dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

El moreno asintió reincorporándose un poco – Lo sé, lo siento... es sólo que... en verdad te extrañaba – le dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Hermione le sonrió recostando su cabeza en su abdomen – No te preocupes... algún día debo estar preparada – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, segura de que en el rostro de Harry había una expresión preocupada, y no pudo evitar reírse.

– ¡Estás burlándote de mi! – le dijo con tono acusador, intentando ver su rostro – ¡Eres mala! – dijo entrecerrando los ojos, mientras Hermione no paraba de reírse – Tendrás que pagar por eso, señorita – la amenazó tomando sus brazos justo cuando la castaña intentaba alejarse de él – No irás a ningún lado – dijo sonriendo con malicia y la hizo acostarse en la cama, colocándose con gran agilidad sobre ella, con las piernas a sus costados – ¿Creíste que te burlarías de mi, eh? – le preguntó con un fingido gesto molesto, presionando con sus manos las de ella contra la cama – ¿Me extrañaste? – le preguntó cambiando su tono por uno serio, mientras deslizaba sus piernas para poder acercar su rostro al de ella, y la castaña asintió – ¿Cuánto? – le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Sonrió – No te podrías imaginar cuánto – le dijo intentando alcanzar sus labios, pero Harry no la dejó.

– Creo que podría darme una idea – le dijo sonriendo – Esperaba que me hablaras – dijo con fingido resentimiento, haciéndola reír.

– La última vez que hablé me contestó tu secretaria, ¿sabes lo chismosa que es?, mi papá sabría que estamos hablando antes de conseguir comunicarme contigo –

Se rió – Creo que tienes razón – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, liberando sus manos mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar acostado junto a ella – ¿Cuándo hablaremos con nuestros papás? – le preguntó con gesto serio, un poco preocupado.

Acarició su mano, que jugaba con el botón de su blusa – Temo que tendremos que esperar hasta que me instale en Oxford, o se volverán locos y querrán que vivamos juntos de nuevo o tal vez mi papá me pone un guardaespaldas para asegurarse de que no me sigues – dijo sonriendo ligeramente, pero el moreno la observó con seriedad – ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida.

– No quieres volver a vivir conmigo – no le preguntó, daba por hecho que ella no quería volver con él, no de esa forma.

Ella negó – No es eso... – le aseguró buscando su mirada, sin soltar su mano – Sí me gustaría, más adelante, cuando aprendamos más el uno del otro – le explicó.

– Conseguimos vivir juntos sin matarnos cuando no nos agradábamos en absoluto – le dijo apartándose de ella.

Se hincó sobre la cama acercándose a él – Vamos, Harry, no actúes así – le dijo con tono serio, impidiendo que se levantara – Quiero vivir contigo, pero me gustaría disfrutar esto por más tiempo... nos estamos conociendo y me encanta lo que estoy aprendiendo de ti, sólo... quiero disfrutarlo así por más tiempo, antes de retomar ese matrimonio – le dijo acariciando su mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente – Luna tiene razón – dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada confundida del moreno – Dice que eres fácil de persuadir, y creo que tiene razón – dijo divertida, recibiendo un guiño de Harry, que la atrapó entre sus brazos, acomodándola sobre sus piernas.

– Así que hablan mal de mi mientras no estoy presente – le dijo a modo de reproche, conteniéndola entre sus brazos.

– No hablamos mal... además, si mal no recuerdo, tú y Ron tenían la mala costumbre de referirse a mi de ciertas formas poco agradables – le dijo golpeteando su pecho con el dedo índice de forma acusadora, recibiendo una mirada preocupada del moreno, que negó nervioso.

– Dios, en verdad que era un idiota – dijo apenado, acercándola más a su pecho – Si pudiera estar en el momento en que dije todas esas idioteces, puedes estar segura de que me patearía el trasero. No te imaginas cuánto deseo compartir contigo un momento tan especial como ese – le dijo delineando su nariz con su dedo índice – Estoy seguro de que eres hermosa – dijo dispuesto a besarla, pero Hermione lo interrumpió con gesto acusador.

– No necesitas decir tantas mentiras – le dijo sonriendo – Sé que no soy muy... agraciada físicamente, pero... – le decía, pero el moreno la frenó.

– No salgas con esas tonterías, ya te he dicho que solía ser un idiota y me negaba a ver lo que tenía enfrente – le dijo a modo de regaño, haciéndola sentarse en la cama, mientras él se levantaba – La primera vez que te vi usar una falda tuve que reprenderme por estar sintiendo tantas cosas por alguien que no me _gustaba_ en absoluto – le explicó con gesto serio, caminando de un lado a otro – Y esa vez que te vi salir de la ducha... Bendito cielo... tuve que ducharme dos veces – dijo con gesto exasperado, haciéndola reír – Me volviste loco la noche que te aferraste a mi sin darte cuenta – le dijo consiguiendo hacerla sonrojarse – Ni una mujer me ha atraído tanto como tú, me estabas volviendo loco, salías del servicio con el cabello húmedo y esa pijama enorme que sólo te hacía ver más adorable – le dijo con gesto derrotado – Si no te he arrancado la ropa hasta este momento es porque te quiero y respeto tanto como para hacer algo que te pueda herir o para lo que aún no te sientes preparada – le confesó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos cafés.

Lo observó sin poder moverse del lugar en el que estaba, tenía razón ella varias veces le había dicho que necesitaba esperar, esa misma tarde, apenas unos minutos atrás, se lo había dicho, pero por alguna extraña razón, en ese mismo momento, no deseaba otra cosa más que el que él hiciera caso a sus instintos y le arrancara la ropa en ese preciso instante.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él con pasos decididos y gesto determinado, y lo besó sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó de su camisa acercándolo a ella y apresó sus labios en un beso profundo y sobrecogedor. Sintió a Harry aferrarse a su cintura para mantener el equilibrio y corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

Hermione gimió al sentir su pasión y se asustó un poco al darse cuenta de la forma en que se estaba dejando llevar, pero no le importó, estaba segura que quería eso más que nada. Sintió a Harry regresarla a la cama y agradeció al percibirlo calmar su beso, sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría ahogándose con tantas emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho.

Jadeó en busca de aire cuando el moreno rompió el beso deslizando los labios de su mentón hasta el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su clavícula, y decidió no pensar en nada, no quería pensar en que estaban en su dormitorio donde no debía meter hombres, tampoco quería pensar en que Luna podría llegar en cualquier momento e interrumpirlos, sólo quería pensar en Harry, en sus manos deslizándose por su abdomen mientras desabotonaban su blusa; y su piel se erizó al sentirlo acariciar su abdomen con los labios, arqueó la espalda nerviosa por todo lo que estaba experimentando.

Las manos del moreno recorrieron sus costados; aún con los brazos dentro de su blusa; y la levantó sólo lo necesario para desabrochar su sujetador y ella lo observó nerviosa, pero todo rastro de inseguridad y poco valor sobre su físico desapareció al ver la mirada de Harry, la observaba con tanto deseo, realmente parecía que le gustaba lo que estaba descubriendo. Acarició su rostro recibiendo una mirada profunda del moreno, que se acercó a ella para besarla, haciéndola levantarse un poco.

Le quitó la blusa con cuidado y un poco de ayuda de la castaña, y, sin dejar de demostrar sumo interés en sus labios, deslizó el sujetador por sus brazos. La abrazó volviendo a recostarse junto a ella, que rodeó su espalda con uno de sus brazos, y él agradeció no sentirla nerviosa, quería que ese momento fuera sumamente especial para ella.

Le permitió tomarse su tiempo para agarrar el valor necesario y dar el siguiente paso. Y no tardó en sentirla tomar su camisa y tirar de ella con un poco de dificultad hasta sacarla por su cabeza, separándose de él para contemplar su pecho, y él hizo lo propio, sintiéndose sobrecogido por la belleza de Hermione, que pareció apenas percatarse de su desnudez, sonrojándose completamente. Le sonrió abrazándola y su piel se erizó al sentir sus senos presionarse contra su pecho; se aferró a su espalda volviendo a besarla, deseando fundirse con ella en ese abrazo, y entrelazaron las piernas comprendiendo que no había otro lugar en el que quisieran estar.

Se separó un poco de ella, sin dejar de besarla y deslizó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Hermione, acarició su quijada bajando hasta su clavícula y siguió su camino con sumo cuidado hasta uno de sus senos, sintiéndolo endurecerse a su tacto, lo acarició con suavidad y la sintió intentar aferrarse a su espalda con una mano, mientras intensificaba su beso, buscando con urgencia algo que le era imposible alcanzar con un simple, aunque dulce, beso.

La escuchó gemir entre sus labios y amó la vibración que provocó en sus bocas, e instintivamente movió su pelvis hacia la de Hermione, haciéndola aferrarse a su espalda con ambas manos al sentir su excitación presionar su vientre. Sonrió rompiendo el beso y llevó sus labios a su cuello mientras deslizaba sus manos por su abdomen y, cuando sus dedos se toparon con el botón de su pantalón, su boca encontró uno de sus pezones haciéndola gemir mordiendo su labio inferior.

Lo acarició y succionó con la boca, sintiéndola aferrarse a su cabello, y su pecho se hinchó de placer, orgullo y tantas cosas más que no pudo descifrar al escucharla jadear su nombre; desabotonó y bajó el cierre de su pantalón sin dejar de prestar toda su atención en estimularla. Se deshizo de su pantalón, bajándolo lo más que pudo, y se aferró a sus glúteos acercándola a él, mientras deslizaba las caricias de sus labios por su costado, bajando hasta su cintura, acariciando sus muslos, mientras deslizaba con calma su pantalón, y con poco esfuerzo logró sacarlo por sus pies; besó su ombligo haciéndola reír un poco, sonrió dirigiendo sus labios al borde de su pequeña ropa interior, haciéndola temblar bajo su cuerpo.

Se acomodó sobre ella, apoyando sus rodillas y sus manos a los costados de la castaña, y se inclinó ligeramente para acercar su rostro al de ella – Eres hermosa... y el que se atreva a contradecirme está ciego – le dijo antes de besarla, haciéndola sonreír; se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, rodeando su espalda con un brazo y usando su otro brazo para sostenerse y no terminar por aplastarla.

Acarició su espalda baja y subió sus manos hasta sus omóplatos, sintiendo los músculos de su espalda tensarse y relajarse con cada movimiento y caricia; con una mano buscó el borde de su pantalón y tiró del botón soltándolo sin ningún esfuerzo, e inmediatamente escuchó la risa de Harry.

– ¡Vaya!, para ser nueva en esto eres realmente buena – le dijo a modo de burla, haciéndola sonreír sonrojada – Creo que me volverás loco muy fácilmente – dijo sonriendo antes de volver a besarla. Bajó el cierre decidiendo ignorarlo, y ahora fue él el que gimió.

La observó con la respiración pesada, esperando otro movimiento de sus manos, y se estremeció al sentirla rozar sus piernas mientras le quitaba le pantalón, intentó reincorporarse para ayudarla, pero la castaña lo detuvo con una mirada severa y sólo pudo observarla quitarle los zapatos con más calma de la que él quisiera, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiéndola deslizar los calcetines fuera de sus pies y terminó de quitarle la molesta prenda, que la hacía entretenerse tanto.

Alzó la cabeza al no sentirla de nuevo, temiendo que Hermione se hubiera escapado y dejado con el deseo ardiendo en cada poro de su cuerpo, pero la vio ahí sentada frente a él, viéndose más hermosa que siempre, mientras lo observaba con gesto crítico; le sonrió – No soy tan atractivo como dicen – dijo sentándose, acercándose a ella, que sonrió al escucharlo.

– No, eres muy atractivo, por eso estoy dudando si realmente somos compatibles – le dijo con tono serio, pero conservando la sonrisa en sus ojos – Dudo que nos veamos bien juntos – dijo con una mano en el mentón, observándolo con gesto examinador y se rió al sentirlo abrazarla, acomodándola entre sus piernas – Dios quiera que nuestros hijos se parezcan a ti – dijo sin pensarlo, y no tardó en arrepentirse al sentirlo dejar de moverse y respirar – Lo siento, yo... – decía apenada, intentando voltear a ver su expresión, pero el moreno no la dejó moverse.

– ¿Unos hijos como yo? – dijo confundido, y ella negó lamentando haber dejado que su inconsciente hablara más rápido que su cerebro – Ellos qué culpa tienen, no quieras hacerlos miserables antes de nacer – le dijo con tono serio, y Hermione lo observó confundida por el rabillo del ojo – ¿Crees que unos hijos como yo serían felices?, ¿tardando años en saber lo que quieren?, no hay que hacerlos sufrir, mejor que se parezcan a ti – le dijo permitiéndole girarse hacia él.

– Estás loco – le dijo sonriendo enternecida y lo besó acariciando su rostro, mientras el moreno la acomodaba a horcajadas de frente a él.

La acercó a él aferrándose a su espalda, y ambos gimieron, pues ahora era más sensible el tacto entre ellos; se separó de sus labios y besó su cuello sintiéndola rodearlo por el cuello, frotando su pecho contra el de él, y deseó tanto poder sentirla cubrirlo. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda y cintura, encontrando el borde de su ropa interior y acarició su muslo escuchándola jadear y sintiéndola moverse contra él, guió su mano hasta su ingle, sintiéndose tan deseoso como estaba seguro que ella se sentía, y se abrió camino entre la delgada tela que la cubría; la escuchó gemir sin aliento aferrándose más a él, mientras la acariciaba sintiendo su humedad.

Separó el rostro de su cuello y la observó, su rostro estaba lleno de placer, le pareció que murmuró algo antes de besarlo ahogando sus propios gemidos, pero no estuvo seguro de entenderle, aunque en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de entender nada; nunca se imaginó que darle placer a alguien podía hacerlo sentir tanta satisfacción. La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, rompiendo el beso, y aferrarse a él por unos segundos, con la respiración agitada, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Le sonrió sintiéndose más que feliz por haber logrado hacerla llegar sin desesperarse él mismo en el deseo e intentar terminar sin preocuparse por satisfacerla, como solía hacer con otras chicas. La volvió a besar, con calma, sabía que estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso, pero lo tomaría con tanta calma como ella lo necesitara.

Sin levantarla de su regazo bajó su bóxer con un poco de ayuda de Hermione, que lo incentivó con suaves caricias, consiguiendo por poco que perdiera los estribos – ¡Compórtate! – la reprendió falsamente, haciéndola sonreír; y, observándola con un gesto serio, apartó la tela de su ropa interior esperando su aprobación mientras la sentía estremecerse.

– No hay nada que quiera más que sentirte – le susurró al oído y él se sintió nervioso de repente, quería que todo eso fuera perfecto para ella, temía lastimarla o no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella – Estaré bien... – le murmuró al darse cuenta de su inseguridad y él la besó detrás de la oreja, sosteniéndola por la cintura con un brazo, y volvió a acercarla a su pelvis deslizándola poco a poco hacia abajo, sintiendo su cavidad cubrirlo lentamente, mientras ambos se estremecían, y sintió a Hermione aferrarse a su espalda mientras cruzaba esa delgada telilla.

Apartó la mano de entre sus cuerpos y descubrió el rostro de su castaña – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado, aún sosteniéndola con su otro brazo, temiendo que, si entraba más, la lastimaría.

Hermione le sonrió besándolo – Es como si mi cuerpo y mi alma hubieran esperado desde siempre por sentirte – murmuró sobre sus labios, haciéndolo perder la cabeza.

– Te amo... – le dijo antes de volver a besarla, entrando completamente en ella, que sintió tantas cosas de golpe que no pudo reaccionar.

La meció entre sus brazos moviendo su pelvis hacia ella, acarició su cintura y deslizó sus dedos entre sus rizos deseando poder permanecer así para siempre, con ella entre sus brazos, sus cuerpos desnudos y unidos, amándose... Sí, la amaba como un adolescente, no podía pensar en una vida mejor a la que comenzaba a vivir junto a Hermione.

Deslizó sus manos hasta sus hombros, ayudándola a moverse, y la observó rompiendo el beso, jadeando, pero no tardó en sentirla besar su rostro, enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos mientras tiraba débilmente de ellos y se aferraba a sus caderas entrelazando las piernas detrás de él.

Gimió su nombre comprendiendo que después de esa tarde no podría abrazar a nadie más de esa forma, nunca volvería a pronunciar con tanta pasión otro nombre que no fuera el de ella y menos podría conformarse con ver otro cuerpo que no fuera el de ella, no deseaba ni tenía la menor intención de estar con alguien más que no fuera su castaña.

– Yo también te amo... – balbuceó Hermione antes de volver a besarlo, y él sintió que el pecho le explotaría de emoción, jamás imaginó que sería tan placentero... estimulante... no sabía muy bien cómo expresar lo que le había provocado escucharla decir eso, pero estaba seguro de que en ese momento no había un hombre más feliz sobre la tierra que él.

Contuvo la respiración al sentirla comenzar a moverse contra él, seguro de que deseaba sentirlo completamente, tanto como él la deseaba; la sostuvo por la cintura con ambas manos, ayudándola a agilizar los movimientos y soltó un ronco jadeo sintiendo que se volvería loco en cualquier momento, no podía comprender cómo una mujer podía provocar tantas cosas en él, y parecía que la cordura de Hermione pendía del mismo hilo que la de él.

La escuchó gemir y jadear aferrándose a él, y buscó su boca con urgencia, entendiendo que el único aliento que volverían a aceptar sus pulmones era el que salía de sus labios. La besó con desesperación, con la necesidad que sólo podría sentir alguien que ha descubierto en ellos el hogar que venía buscando desde hacía años. Se aferró a ella y le prometió en silencio que sería el mejor hombre para ella, que cada día le demostraría que no se había equivocado al aceptarlo.

La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y él gimió comprendiendo que, por primera vez, no le había importado nada más que satisfacerla a ella; se estremeció bajo su pelvis al sentirla contraer su intimidad y terminó sintiéndola relajarse en sus brazos.

– Oh Dios... – jadeó la castaña aún abrazándolo, sintiéndolo masajear sus pies entumecidos.

El moreno le sonrió acomodando sus piernas para acostarse – Eso es quedarse corto – le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla con un brazo, y tiró de la frazada; que había permanecido en su cama desde que él la había usado; y los cubrió con ella – Pensé que eras nueva en esto – le dijo con fingido tono acusador, haciéndola sonreír, mientras se acomodaba a su lado, recostándose en su pecho – Pensé que me volvería loco... ¡Me estabas volviendo loco! – le dijo aferrándose a ella, temiendo que en cualquier momento descubriría que todo era un sueño.

Levantó ligeramente la mirada, pero no fue capaz de hablar, estaba segura de que en algún momento de esa tarde su voz la había abandonado junto a su razón. Se estiró un poco y besó su mentón, que era cubierto, casi por completo, por pequeño vello creciente.

– ¿Estás segura que no quieres que volvamos a vivir juntos? – le preguntó con gesto pícaro, haciéndola reír – Podríamos emplear muy bien las noches y las mañanas... y probablemente una que otra tarde – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

– Terminaría por volverme loca – dijo por fin, haciéndolo soltar una risita nasal – Creo que sería más divertido tener más... _opciones_ – le dijo con un ligero sonrojo, deslizando la palma de su mano por su costado, pero Harry la separó un poco de él haciéndola levantar el rostro.

– ¿Opciones? – preguntó confundido y hasta cierto punto preocupado.

La castaña asintió – Sí, podríamos pasar alguna tarde en el departamento, otra en mi departamento en Oxford, etc, etc... – le explicó sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada aliviada del moreno – ¿A qué pensaste que me refería? – preguntó confundida.

La observó un poco nervioso – B-bueno, pensé que... querías experimentar un poco... con otros hombres – dijo con un deje de molestia, haciéndola reír.

– ¿Qué en toda la tierra me haría tomar una decisión tan estúpida? – le preguntó acomodándose sobre él – ¿Para qué querría _experimentar_ con otros hombres si tengo frente a mi el único hombre con el que deseo estar? – le dijo antes de besarlo, haciéndolo sonreír bajo el beso.

– Bueno, sólo decía... – murmuró volviendo a acomodarla sobre la cama, mientras la volvía a besar – Creo que Luna olvidó venir por ti – le dijo sonriendo, con un brazo bajo su cuello y la mano libre acariciando su mejilla.

Hermione sonrió – Creo que tú y ella estaban de acuerdo – le dijo con tono acusador, pero sin dejar de sonreír, disfrutando de sus caricias – No te vayas – le pidió poniéndose seria de repente, él negó – Por favor, no te _vuelvas a ir_ – le dijo con un débil tono suplicante.

– No iré a ningún lado – le aseguró antes de volver a besarla.

OoOoOoOoO

– Tus papás van a querer matarme cuando sepan que por mi culpa no has regresado a Londres – le dijo rodeándola por la cintura, aunque no se veía para nada preocupado. Habían pasado toda la mañana en el dormitorio de la castaña y sólo habían decidido salir porque sus estómagos exigían comida y el refrigerador de Hermione ya estaba vacío.

Sonrió – Dudo que estén preocupados, no me han hablado, seguro Luna inventó alguna excusa – dijo con calma, recostándose en su pecho, mientras él se recargaba en el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de él – De cualquier forma, les hablé mientras estabas en el servicio, les dije que regresaba hoy – dijo con indiferencia, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Harry que la hizo reír – ¡Necesitaba reportarme! – se defendió abrigándose con los brazos del moreno, que no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto – Aunque creo que deberás llevarme a casa de Luna, para que sea ella la que me lleve a mi casa, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te vea mi papá – le explicó un poco apenada, sabía que él quería estar libremente con ella.

– Debemos decirles en algún momento – dijo con tono serio, pero sin darle demasiada importancia, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella – ¿No se han preguntado porqué no te la has quitado? – la cuestionó levantando un poco su mano, sosteniendo entre los dedos su sortija de matrimonio.

Se encogió de hombros – No tengo la menor idea, nunca me han preguntado nada al respecto, aunque estoy segura que mi papá no lo ha notado y mi mamá "cree" que quiero volver contigo, pero soy demasiado orgullosa – dijo sonriendo, haciéndolo sonreír a él también.

– Deberías ser menos _orgullosa_ – le dijo sonriendo, acercando su rostro al de ella, sobre su hombro – Seguro tus papás pronto quieren ver a sus nietos correteando por su mansión – dijo abrazándola, sin soltar sus manos, y besó su cuello.

– Aún es muy pronto para bebés – lo reprendió, haciéndolo reír con sorna.

– Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que mencionó a nuestros hijos ayer – le dijo con tono acusador, y pudo ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas – Además, tus papás no serían los únicos a los que les gustaría ver nietos pronto, mi mamá se volvería loca, y estoy seguro que Luna correría de felicidad por todo Londres – dijo sonriendo, haciéndola reír – Y yo sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, si es que puedo ser más feliz de lo que ya soy – le dijo con tono serio y atrapó sus labios en cuanto volteó hacia él – Te amo – le dijo permitiéndole girarse un poco hacia él.

Lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su cuello – Y yo a ti – le aseguró sintiéndolo en cada poro de su piel – Te amo – le dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_Bueno, parece que todo va viento en popa, sí que esperemos que nada se atraviese en el camino de este par, que ya por mucho pasaron._**

**_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos, se aceptan críticas costructivas (no destructivas :p)_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_**

**_Besos, Pau_**


	8. Cap 8

_**Hola, disculpen mi enorme tardanza, la Universidad ahora sí que me ha mantenido ocupada, hace dos semanas salimos de viaje a un congreso, como tres semanas atrás estuve en exámenes, y ahora de nuevo estoy en exámenes, pero ahora sí viene lo mero bueno, mis últimos exámenes de la carrera, por fin me voy a graduar! De hecho, creo que no debería estar aquí, pero aprovechando que ando por internet me apuro a subir el capítulo, espero que les guste y aún queda uno más!**_

_**Enjoy**_ _**it!**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

_It seems to me, that I'm definitely hearing the best that I've heard_

Observó a sus papás, no estaba muy segura de que había sido buena idea que Harry estuviera ahí cuando hablara con sus papás, especialmente estando su papá a escasos dos metros de él. Deseó tomar su mano, estaba segura de que él se encontraba más nervioso de lo que ella se sentía, pero parecía que a su papá no le agradaba para nada la idea de que Harry estuviera en su casa, en la misma habitación que ella y menos en el mismo sillón que ella.

Pensó en decir una tontería, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado, pondría la vida de Harry en riesgo y necesitaba hablar primero con él antes de decir cualquier cosa. Abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar, pero sólo exhaló un poco de aire, parecía que la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña y carente de oxígeno, mientras su papá enarcaba una ceja esperando la explicación de la presencia de Harry en su sala.

– Harry y yo – no había sido la mejor forma de empezar su discurso, aunque no estaba segura de poder decir más de tres palabras en una sola frase, pero la mano de Harry sosteniendo la suya y la mirada amenazadora de su papá lograron hacerla hablar – Nos estamos viendo... quiero decir, hemos estados saliendo por unas semanas, hablamos sobre lo que sucedió y está todo explicado y perdonado; y no quisimos decir nada hasta estar seguros de que esto funcionaría – dijo sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento a causa de la falta de aire en sus pulmones, volvió a respirar al sentir el suave apretón de Harry.

– Nos lo están diciendo, quiere decir que volverán a vivir juntos – dijo su papá con tono serio. Su mamá los observaba intentando aparentar seriedad, pero podía verse la alegría en sus ojos.

Hermione negó – Por el momento no – dijo intentando no pensar demasiado en otras cosas, que ya podría resolver después – Me iré a Oxford, las oficinas abren en un par de semanas, prepararé todo y... hemos hablado con el papá de Harry y... cree que estaría bien que nosotros nos hiciéramos cargo de esas oficinas. Harry seguirá aquí, aún tiene varios proyectos pendientes, pero cuando abran las oficinas de Oxford irá para allá... conmigo – murmuró la última palabra apenas moviendo los labios.

– No entiendo por qué se tomaron la molestia de decirnos, parece que ya tomaron todas las decisiones – dijo molesto y la castaña hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no girar los ojos.

– No pretendo pedirte permiso para salir con mi esposo, papá, sólo queremos que sepas que estamos bien, que hemos hablado y estamos resolviendo las cosas... ¿No eras tú el que me decía que me esforzara por que mi matrimonio funcionara?, lo estoy haciendo, vamos a vivir juntos en Oxford cuando todo esté listo aquí y en las oficinas nuevas – dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada aún más molesta de su papá.

– Sí, yo dije eso, pero fue antes de darme cuenta la clase de idiota que te había conseguido por marido – dijo enojado, observando a Harry con hostilidad.

La castaña intentó hablar, pero el moreno la interrumpió – Tiene razón, señor Granger, yo mismo creo que soy un idiota y no me merezco a Hermione, pero le aseguro que intentaré ser el mejor esposo que pueda haber, no existe nada que me importe más que el bienestar de Hermione. Amo a su hija, señor, puede estar seguro de eso – le aseguró con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada hastiada de su suegro.

Se puso de pie tirando de la mano de Harry para que la siguiera – No intentes hacerte el duro, estoy segura de que te mueres de gusto – dijo antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida de la sala tirando de la mano del moreno, que la detuvo justo antes de salir.

– Le aseguro que no volveré a cometer el mismo error – dijo antes de seguir su camino junto a la castaña – Tú papá me odiará el resto de mi vida – dijo preocupado, mientras se acercaban a su coche.

Hermione le sonrió – Se le pasará pronto, sólo intenta demostrar que aún es el que manda, pero te aseguro que antes de que vivamos juntos ya estará presionándome para ayudarte con los proyectos y así te vayas antes de lo planeado conmigo – dijo divertida, subiendo al coche con ayuda de Harry, que sonrió al escucharla.

– No sería mala idea que me ayudaras – dijo subiéndose al coche.

Hermione giró los ojos – Lo siento, yo tengo mis propios asuntos que resolver – dijo a modo de queja, cruzándose de brazos, recordando lo que había estado apunto de decir en la sala de la casa de sus papás, sólo para sacar un _tema_ a colación – Vamos al departamento, necesito resolver uno de esos asuntos – dijo con tono serio, pero no pudo evitar notar el gesto pícaro que apareció en el rostro de Harry – No es nada de lo que estás pensando... bueno... mejor vamos – dijo un poco preocupada, intentando ignorar el gesto decepcionado del moreno.

OoOoOoOoO

Se sentó en el sillón y Harry la observó confundido, no se había quitado su abrigo, se levantó creyendo que era una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo y le pasó su abrigo al moreno para que lo colgara en el perchero.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó preocupado y ella intentó no verlo a la cara – No vas a dejarme, ¿verdad? – preguntó con temor fingido, haciéndola sonreír ligeramente.

Negó indicándole que se sentara a su lado – Creo que habrá un pequeño cambio de planes – le dijo cuando Harry se acomodó junto a ella – Este departamento es muy pequeño – dijo sintiéndolo tomar su mano.

– No importa mucho, viviremos en Oxford – dijo Harry con gesto despreocupado, ella negó.

– Pero vendremos de vacaciones, mi papá querrá vernos y no creo que sea muy agradable esperar a que él vaya a visitarnos – dijo intentando alejarse, inconscientemente, del tema principal.

– No, no sería agradable, pero... no veo qué puede tener de malo este departamento, tiene lo que necesitamos – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ella volvió a negar.

– Es muy pequeño... también el que había escogido en Oxford, tenemos que buscar otro departamento – dijo ansiosa, el moreno tomó sus manos preocupado.

– ¿Estás segura de que esta no es una sutil señal de que ya no quieres _esto_? – preguntó hasta cierto punto asustado, dándole un suave apretón en las manos, pero ella negó – ¿Entonces qué pasa?, te gustaba ese departamento – dijo confundido.

Suspiró deseando no tener que decir la verdadera razón – No es apropiado, no hay suficientes habitaciones y... será incómodo, está muy alto y el ascensor no me da confianza – dijo observando sus manos unidas.

– Creo que será mejor que me digas la verdadera razón – dijo levantándose del sillón – Todo eso es lo que te había gustado del departamento, dijiste que no necesitábamos tantas habitaciones, te gustaba la altura porque podías observar la ciudad y el ascensor te había provocado cierta nostalgia – dijo con tono serio.

Apartó la mirada deseando no ver su expresión – Me gusta, pero... ya no encaja con nosotros – murmuró segura de que Harry la observaba con gesto serio esperando que terminara de explicarse – Podemos encontrar algo más cerca de la oficina y con un buen ascensor – dijo sonriendo tímidamente, pero aún sin atreverse a voltear a verlo – Necesitamos un buen ascensor porque... no podemos quedarnos encerrados, sería una locura y yo... si se descompone no podré subir tantas escaleras y ¿qué pasa si en ocho meses me quedo encerrada? – dijo preocupada, haciéndolo sonreír.

– No te quedarás encerrada, tú escuchaste al portero, no ha fallado en los 15 años que tiene ese edificio – le dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

Negó hasta cierto punto molesta, debía haber entendido con eso – Necesitamos más habitaciones, compraremos un montón de cosas y... en el estudio no cabrá – dijo comenzando a desesperarse – Necesito estar cerca del trabajo, no podré caminar mucho y... ¿Porqué tiene que ser tan complicado estar embarazada? – dijo cubriéndose el rostro. Ninguno de los dos habló por más de un largo minuto, y ella no se atrevió a voltear a ver a Harry.

– ¿Embarazada? – habló por fin. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, se veía un poco pálido; asintió apartando las manos de su rostro – ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó preocupado. No era que realmente le preocupara la noticia, le preocupaba más la reacción del papá de Hermione.

– Estoy segura, soy exacta, los cálculos no me fallaron, conté tres veces, hice más de 5 pruebas, no puede haber errores – le dijo con tono serio, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada preocupada de Harry – Pensé que estabas de acuerdo – dijo un poco herida.

El moreno negó acercándose a ella – No, no es eso, claro que estoy de acuerdo, pero... – tomó sus manos acercándola a él y la abrazó, ¡claro que estaba de acuerdo! – Sé que tu papá querrá matarme, pero estamos juntos en esto y... creo que mi aspecto no lo refleja, pero en verdad estoy feliz – dijo intentando sonreírle, pero sentir la constante mirada amenazadora del señor Granger no le ayudaba mucho a su alegría – Creo que debemos festejar – dijo separándose un poco de ella, sólo para observar su rostro, necesitaba mostrar un poco más de entusiasmo o ella pensaría que no compartía su felicidad, aunque tampoco parecía muy alegre – Vamos, quiero ver cuánto tardará Luna en recorrer todo Londres pregonando la noticia – le dijo logrando sonreírle y la castaña rió por lo bajo.

– Eres malo con ella, si no fuera por Luna seguirías encerrado haciendo del departamento un chiquero – lo reprendió mientras se dirigían juntos a la puerta, haciéndolo reír.

Tenía razón, la primera vez que Hermione había llegado al departamento; después de su reconciliación; él había olvidado por completo que, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, había dejado que su ropa, los trastes, la basura y el polvo formaran parte de la decoración. Sonrió al recordar la expresión estupefacta y asqueada de Hermione al ver las condiciones en las que había estado viviendo; y él le había asegurado que comparado al dormitorio que compartía con Ron en la universidad, éste se vería nuevo y reluciente.

– Después nos preocuparemos por un nuevo departamento, ¿está bien? – dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura, mientras salían de su edificio – Ahora sólo intentaré concentrarme en la mejor manera de escapar cuando tu papá quiera matarme – dijo con gesto preocupado, haciéndola reír.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿Están seguros que no prefieren salir?, aquí está un poco... – decía Ron con gesto incómodo, Harry sabía que le daba un poco de vergüenza su departamento, pues, a pesar de mantenerse él mismo, no ganaba suficiente para darse los lujos que él quisiera.

– Aquí está perfecto – le dijo Hermione sonriendo, sentándose junto a Harry en el comedor – Además, necesitamos un poco de intimidad para lo que les diremos – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente, mientras el moreno sonreía.

En el trayecto de su departamento al de su amigo había tenido tiempo para pensar y procesar la noticia, y, honestamente, no podía sentirse más feliz.

– ¿Tan serio es? – preguntó Luna preocupada, sentándose frente a Hermione – No habrás hecho alguna tontería, Harry, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con gesto serio, recibiendo una mirada ofendida de su amigo, haciendo reír a la castaña.

– No, Harry no ha hecho nada malo – dijo Hermione, impidiéndole hablar – Aunque... – meditó un poco lo que había dicho y él no pudo hacer más que reírse.

– No me puedes culpar a mi – dijo sonriendo, recibiendo miradas confundidas de sus amigos.

– ¿Van a decirnos qué pasa o tendremos que obligarlos? – les preguntó Luna con gesto serio, haciendo sonreír a sus amigos, mientras Ron ponía vasos con brandy frente a ellos.

– Ella no toma – dijo Harry apartando el vaso que tenía Hermione frente a ella, provocando que sus amigos los observaran confundidos de nuevo.

– Sé que Hermione no es una alcohólica, pero sí toma – dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos haciendo reír ligeramente a la castaña.

– Sí tomo, pero realmente no me apetece ahora – dijo permitiendo que el moreno tomara su vaso.

Ron se sentó junto a su novia – Bien, ahora pueden decirnos qué pasa – dijo observándolos con gesto examinador.

Harry sonrió orgulloso, pero dejó a Hermione hablar – Yo... – jadeó y la sonrisa del moreno se desvaneció, si les costaba darles la noticia a sus amigos, no quería imaginarse cuánto les costaría decirle a los papás de Hermione – Nosotros... Harry y yo – dijo nerviosa, señalándose primero a ella y luego a Harry, sin darse cuenta de su error – Vamos a... a tener un hijo – dijo sin respirar y el moreno tomó su mano intentando animarla.

Ron y Luna los observaron en silencio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, como si esperaran que de un momento a otro él o Hermione se rieran y dijeran que era broma, pero nadie hizo sonido alguno.

– ¿Van a adoptar? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al pelirrojo, que los observó frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, la castaña se rió y negó – ¿Entonces? – preguntó confundido, antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Luna los observó por unos segundos y sonrió – Ronald, a veces cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen... uhmm... hacen el amor, la mujer puede quedar embarazada, aún habiendo tomado precauciones – dijo observando con una mirada profunda a Harry al decir lo último, haciendo que Ron escupiera lo que tenía en la boca, salpicando un poco a Hermione y bañando por completo al moreno.

– ¡Ron! – se quejó Harry entre las risas de Luna y Hermione, que se limpiaba el brazo con gesto distraído – Eres asqueroso – dijo molesto, limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta – Y ustedes no se burlen – le advirtió a su esposa y su amiga, que lo ignoraron completamente.

– Creo que deberás acostumbrarte – le dijo Luna entre risas – Los bebés suelen escupir o aventar la comida – dijo cubriéndose la boca, intentando controlar su risa.

– ¿En verdad estás embarazada? – le preguntó Ron, que aún intentaba comprender lo que le habían dicho sus amigos y su novia.

Hermione sonrió – No, Ron, sólo quería ver hasta donde podías escupir tu bebida – dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo reír ligeramente a Harry y a Luna.

– ¡Qué graciosa! – dijo el pelirrojo con gesto molesto.

La rubia les sonrió – ¿Así que por eso me pediste que no fuera a recoger a Hermione? – le preguntó divertida, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara y el moreno asintiera – Ahora entiendo porqué tardaste un día más en regresar... y creo que ya no me sorprende que estés embarazada – dijo sin apartar su gesto divertido, haciendo que ahora fuera Hermione la que frunciera el entrecejo.

– ¡No nos la pasamos en la cama! – se quejó haciéndolos reír.

– También en la regadera – dijo Harry sonriendo, recibiendo un golpe; nada sutil; de Hermione – ¡Ouch! – se quejó entre risas – La silla de tu escritorio... – murmuró recibiendo otro golpe, más risas y una mirada amenazadora de Hermione.

– Bien, no te enojes, Hermione – intentó tranquilizarla Luna, con gesto conciliador – Están recuperando todo ese tiempo perdido – dijo haciendo reír a Harry y a Ron, mientras la castaña la observaba molesta.

– Y vaya que lo hemos recuperado – dijo con gesto satisfecho, haciendo reír a su amigo, mientras su amiga intentaba contener la risa y la castaña volvía a observarlo amenazadoramente.

– Es suficiente, Harry – le advirtió y él comprendió que realmente era suficiente.

– No te molestes, Hermione, sólo estábamos jugando – le dijo Luna tomando su mano – Él está castigado, así que más que risa debería darle envidia – dijo señalando a Ron, que se puso completamente rojo al escucharla, mientras Hermione intentaba contener una sonrisa, fingiendo seguir enojada.

– ¿Qué hiciste, Ronnie? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada molesta de su amigo.

– Es una tontería que me castigues por eso – se quejó cruzándose de brazos, sin observar a su novia, que sonrió con burla.

– Tú fuiste el que decidió ignorarme por ver un partido de baloncesto – le recordó sin dejar de sonreír, consiguiendo hacer que Hermione se relajara – Yo estaba dispuesta a... – decía, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

– Está bien, lo sé, cometí un error – refunfuñó aún sin observarla, con las orejas rojas.

Harry se rió sorprendido – ¿La ignoraste por ver a un montón de hombres correr detrás de una pelota? – preguntó volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Hermione.

– Si lo dices de esa forma se escucha horrible – dijo con gesto apenado, y los tres asintieron.

– Fue horrible lo que hiciste – dijo la castaña apoyándose en el hombro del moreno, que sonrió al sentirla.

– Está bien, está bien – se quejó alzando las manos en gesto de rendición – Luna, realmente lamento haber sido un idiota – se disculpó observándola apenado, recibiendo una sonrisa de su novia; se acercó a ella intentando besarla, pero se encontró con la palma de su mano en lugar de sus labios.

– Deberás esforzarte más – le advirtió, aunque se veía más divertida con la situación, que molesta – De cualquier modo, este no es el momento, ahora vamos a celebrar la maravillosa noticia que nos han dado nuestros amigos – dijo levantando su vaso, Harry y Ron la imitaron.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el moreno confundido, al ver a Hermione alzar también un vaso.

– Un sorbo de brandy no le hará daño al bebé – le dijo con calma, antes de chocar su vaso con el de su amiga, y enseguida la imitaron su esposo y su amigo.

OoOoOoOoO

La observó dormir, siempre le había gustado verla descansar, pero desde que estaba embarazada su fascinación por observarla había aumentado, sobre todo le gustaba verla después de hacer el amor, acostada a su lado con una pierna flexionada y una mano bajo su mejilla, usándola como si fuera una almohada, la otra en lo alto de su vientre a modo de protección, su cuerpo desnudo y su vientre sobresaliendo de su hermosa figura, a veces lo veía moverse haciendo que el rostro de su castaña hiciera un mohín delatando su incomodidad, y eso sólo lo hacía amarla más, sabía que no descansaba tanto como debería, pero aún así mantenía su gesto alegre y lleno de ilusión.

Comprendía muy poco de todo lo que sentía Hermione, a veces se desesperaba o lloraba con una facilidad sorprendente, y él intentaba entenderla, pero sabía que no le estaba siendo de tanta ayuda como le gustaría; intentaba cumplirle todos sus antojos, por más extraños y tardíos que fueran; y, muy a pesar de la molestia de su castaña, la ayudaba tanto como podía, evitándole cualquier esfuerzo innecesario, ella le aseguraba que sólo conseguiría que se acostumbrara a no hacer nada; sólo como una amenaza; pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Qué haces? – la escuchó murmurar.

Le sonrió al sentirla tomar su mano – Te observaba dormir – dijo acariciando la palma de su mano con el pulgar – ¿Te he dicho que roncas? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, haciéndola sonreír a ella también.

– Sí, creo que lo has mencionado un par de millones de veces – dijo apartando el cabello de su rostro con gesto distraído – ¿Qué hacías despierto? – preguntó con la intención de levantarse, pero sin la voluntad de hacerlo.

– Ya te lo dije, te observaba dormir – dijo deseando hacerle el amor de nuevo.

Lo observó sorprendida – ¿No has dormido para nada? – el moreno negó con calma – Mañana debemos ir a trabajar – dijo preocupada, pero Harry volvió a negar.

– Yo debo ir a trabajar, tú tienes permiso para descansar hasta que nazca el bebé – le dijo volviendo a acostarse junto a ella, que lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido – No me veas así, llegó la orden de Londres – se defendió acomodando su brazo bajo la cabeza de Hermione, mientras ella lo rodeaba por el torso, recostándose en su hombro.

– ¿Qué orden? – preguntó confundida.

– Tu jefe ordenó que dejaras de ir a la oficina o te despediría – le explicó con calma y estuvo seguro de que su castaña había girado los ojos.

– Mi jefe es mi papá, él no... – decía, pero la interrumpió.

– Repito, tu jefe ordenó que dejaras de trabajar hasta que naciera el bebé y pasara la cuarentena o te despediría – dijo sonriendo y sintió un golpe en el costado – ¡Oye! – se quejó cubriéndose con la mano el área golpeada.

– Tú le dijiste, ¿verdad? – lo reprendió observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, pero él negó con gesto inocente – Mi papá... me va a oír – dijo con tono molesto y un guiño, haciéndolo reír ligeramente – Y tú no te burles – lo reprendió dándole otro golpe, que sólo lo hizo reír divertido, contagiándole su sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoO

Caminó con orgullo por todo el pasillo, nadie podía sentirse más orgulloso y feliz que él, la noche anterior Hermione había entrado en labor de parto y hacía un par de horas había nacido su hija. Él había salido de la habitación de su esposa sólo porque ella lo obligó, aseguraba que necesitaba darse un baño y comer algo, pero él se sentía limpio y no tenía nada de hambre, aunque aún así le hizo caso, su castaña era más peligrosa desde que habían comenzado las nauseas matutinas de su embarazo.

En el poco tiempo que pudo estar con ellas llegó una pequeña caravana de regalos, que seguramente enviaban todos los empleados de la empresa Potter-Granger, tanto de las oficinas de Londres como de las de Oxford; no tenía la menor idea de cómo harían para llevarse todo; y no le sorprendió ver varios arreglos florales y canastas con artículos para bebé afuera de la habitación.

Entró intentando aparentar seriedad, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verla descansando, parecía que en el tiempo que estuvo fuera había aprovechado para darse una ducha, pues se veía más fresca y ya no había ni un rastro de sudor en su cabello o su cuerpo, aunque aún estaba un poco hinchada, pero él la seguía encontrando hermosa.

Saludó con una sonrisa a Luna, que descansaba en una silla junto a la cama de Hermione y se acercó a ella deseando poder preguntarle cómo habían estado su esposa y su hija, pero temía despertarla, así que sólo se paró junto a su amiga para observar a su castaña dormir.

– En un momento traerán a Halle – susurró Luna sonriendo débilmente – Tu mamá y la señora Granger se la llevaron para vestirla y para que ella pudiera descansar – dijo observando a su amiga, y el moreno sonrió – No quería separarse de ella, pero necesitaba descansar, no durmió en toda la noche... igual que tú – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada severa, pero él sólo sonrió.

– Lo que yo hice no fue nada, ella estuvo excelente – murmuró observando a su esposa y sólo apartó la mirada de ella al sentir a Luna tomar su mano.

– Cuídalas – le dijo con una sonrisa, pero con seriedad en cada una de las sílabas.

Él asintió – Gracias por estar aquí, creo que Hermione y yo... y Halle te debemos mucho – le dijo sonriendo, dándole un suave apretón a su hombro, haciéndola reír ligeramente.

– Oh, sí, sobre todo Halle – dijo divertida, aunque aún hablaba en susurros – Espero que me consideren para ser su madrina – le dijo a modo de advertencia, mientras se levantaba.

Harry le sonrió – ¿Crees que estábamos pensando en alguien más? – le dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros, y la acercó a él abrazándola.

– ¿Quieren ponerme celosa? – levantó la mirada sorprendido al escuchar la voz adormilada de Hermione.

– Esperaba que tardaras un poco más en despertar, estaba apunto de convencerlo de ir a uno de esos armarios de limpieza – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír a su amiga.

Se acercó a ella – ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó un poco preocupado, seguro de que aún estaría cansada.

– Yo estoy excelente, tú te ves hecho polvo – dijo tomando su mano, haciéndolo reír.

Se inclinó hacia ella y besó su frente – Creo que alguien está de muy buen humor hoy – escuchó a Luna decir, haciendo reír a su castaña de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?, hoy por fin pude tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, intentando acomodarse en la cama para poder sentarse – Por cierto, ¿no han regresado mi mamá y Lily con ella? – le preguntó a su amiga, que negó sonriendo.

– Creo que se la están presumiendo a todo Oxford, el doctor las dejó salir – dijo divertida y se rió al ver el gesto anonadado de Hermione – Ahora mismo les hablo – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry le sonrió apartando el cabello de su frente – Estaba esperando el momento indicado para darte eso – dijo sacando una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón – Quería dártela cuando nos reconciliamos, pero con los arreglos de la oficina, tu graduación y la búsqueda del departamento no encontré ni una oportunidad, luego llegamos a Oxford y nos saturamos de trabajo y ningún momento me parecía el adecuado, pero ahora... no creo que haya un mejor momento que este – le dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama, observándola con gesto serio – Tengo más de un año con él, ya sabes, cuando nos casamos... – dijo un poco apenado, su castaña sonrió con lágrimas en las mejillas – Ahora es el momento perfecto, nadie podría importarme más que tú y Halle, y... bueno, me gustaría que sólo tú lo usaras – dijo abriendo la cajita y descubriendo en ella un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda incrustada en él – Mi papá se lo dio a mi mamá cuando se comprometieron, creo que antes fue de mi abuela, realmente nunca le he preguntado a mi papá su historia – dijo un poco apenado, haciendo sonreír a Hermione a pesar de las lágrimas – Pero es importante para mi que lo tengas... si no te gusta puedes usarlo en una cadena o... – decía nervioso, pero lo interrumpió sin dejar de sonreír.

– Me encanta, Harry, y sería un honor para mi usarlo – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, antes de abrazarlo.

El moreno sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazo, le habría gustado no tener que esperar tanto tiempo para dárselo, pero estaba seguro de que ese había sido el momento perfecto para entregárselo – Te amo – le dijo antes de besarla.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Mil gracias a los que me siguen leyendo, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su crítica, comentario o halago (los halagos son los más bonitos ;)**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo  
**_


	9. Cap 9

**Ok, sé que volví a tardarme, no era lo planeado y como ya no vi tanto interés (una disculpa para JaNnYtA, Pupy, Awen Granger y ) la verdad tampoco me preocupé tanto por apurarme, y con las vacaciones se me hizo más fácil ir dejándolo pasar. Perno, en fin, aquí tienen lo que sería el Epílogo, espero que les guste, y esas cuatro personitas espero que me puedan disculpar por haberlos hecho esperar.**

**Enjoy it!**

_OoOoOoOoO_

_I am me, the universe and you_

Contuvo la respiración al verlo caer, se acercó corriendo a él y lo tomó en brazos intentando consolarlo, pero el pequeño ni siquiera mostraba indicios de querer llorar. Hermione se lo había dicho, Henry había heredado su poca habilidad y destreza para los deportes de cualquier tipo que exigieran la mínima coordinación de sus piernas.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó sonriendo, y el pequeño asintió con fervor, haciéndolo reír seguro de que deseaba volver a seguir correteando sin importar cuántas veces tropezara – Anda pues, diviértete un rato, pero no olvides que no tardamos en irnos, debemos ir a visitar a mamá – le dijo volviendo a colocarlo de pie, aún reteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

– ¿Poqué no vino? – le preguntó su hijo observándolo con seriedad, haciéndolo recordar inmediatamente a Hermione.

Lo liberó reincorporándose y le dio una palmada en el trasero haciéndolo caminar hacia el área de juegos – Porque tu mamá está loca y prefiere quedarse en casa que venir al parque – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, haciéndolo reír.

– Mi mami no está loca – se quejó sin dejar de sonreír, y se trepó a un columpio con ayuda de su papá, que lo hizo sostenerse con firmeza de las cadenas.

– No, tienes razón, tu mami no está loca – le dijo despeinando su cabello – Lo que pasa es que Halle está enferma y ella se quedó a hacerle compañía – le decía mientras lo ayudaba a mecerse, al ver las pataletas que daba intentando hacerlo él mismo.

– ¿Si come helado Halle no se cura? – le preguntó con gesto meditabundo haciéndolo sonreír.

Negó – Me temo que ahora no puede, el doctor se lo prohibió – le explicó sonriendo y dejó de mecerlo al ver que detenía su pataleo – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó confundido al ver su expresión molesta.

– ¡Qué doctor tan malo! – se quejó observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido y un puchero, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Se rió cargándolo – Mejor vamos a ver a tu mamá y tu hermana, que seguramente ya nos extrañan – le dijo antes de colocarlo sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo reír divertido.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó molesta por la ventana a un montón de niños corretear de un lado para otro, no podía creer que justo en su periodo de vacaciones su hija se hubiera enfermado. La escuchó quejarse y se acercó rápidamente a ella hincándose junto a su cama – ¿Qué pasa, cielo? – le preguntó preocupada, apartando de su frente el cabello húmedo por el sudor.

Hacía ya más de siete años que se había casado con Harry, hacía casi siete años que había aceptado lo que sentía por Harry, y hacía poco más de seis años que habían tenido a Halle por primera vez en sus brazos. Cuando la vio por primera vez estuvo segura de que no hacía falta nada más en su vida mientras tuviera junto a ella a Harry y a Halle, pero el moreno quería tener más hijos y a ella no le molestaba en absoluto la idea, así que un par de años después tuvieron a Henry. Harry y ella acordaron que eso era perfecto para ellos, no necesitaban nada más, se amaban y amaban a sus hijos, pero hacía un par de meses atrás que Hermione había descubierto que estaba embarazada, la noticia había sorprendido y alegrado tanto a Harry, que no estuvo segura si de verdad había estado conforme con sólo dos hijos, aunque ahora no estaba muy segura de cómo decirle que no tendrían una familia de sólo tres hijos.

– Me duele mi panza – se quejó su hija sosteniéndose el estómago, y ella deseó tanto tomarla entre sus brazos, pero la última vez que había hecho eso sólo consiguió revolver más el estómago de su pobre hija haciéndola devolver lo poco que tenía en él.

– Lo sé, mi vida, pero en un momento harán efecto las medicinas – le dijo intentando animarla – ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de té? – le preguntó frotando su pancita, logrando que relajara su expresión – Harry, prepara un poco de té para Halle – le pidió alzando la voz al escucharlos llegar. Sonrió al oír al moreno aceptar gustoso y enseguida escuchó pasos apresurados y un golpe.

– ¿Henry, estás bien? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y ella sólo escuchó la risa de su hijo, que se levantó enseguida y volvió a correr.

– Deberías dejar de correr, un día te romperás algo – le dijo fingiendo tono serio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír extendiendo un brazo hacia él al verlo acercarse a ellas con su torpe carrerilla – ¿Se divirtieron en el parque? – le preguntó luego de besar su frente, y el pequeño de ojos verdes asintió – ¿Y porqué regresaron tan pronto? – le preguntó acomodándolo entre ella y la cama para que pudiera observar mejor a su hermana.

– Papá dijo que teníamos que venir a visitarte – le dijo tomando la mano de Halle, haciéndola sonreír.

– Vaya, no sólo heredó tu _habilidad_ para los deportes, también tu buena memoria – dijo sonriendo, acercándose a ellos con una bandeja con dos tazas en ella y una tetera humeante.

– ¿Cuándo se va a curar?, quiero jugar con ella – dijo observándola preocupado, haciendo reír a sus papás.

Harry se acomodó al otro lado de la cama y se las ingenió para sentarse junto a ellos colocando a Halle sobre sus piernas, a penas moviéndola – Esperemos que se cure pronto – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a tomar su té.

– ¡Yo quiero! – dijo Henry intentando ver lo que había en la taza.

El moreno le sonrió – ¿Y acaso crees que no me acordé de ti? – le preguntó con fingido tono ofendido, haciéndolo sonreír divertido mientras le pasaba la otra taza a Hermione para que lo ayudara a tomar su té sin hacer un desastre.

– ¿Así que sólo venían a visitarme? – le preguntó intentando evitar que se echara todo el té encima, y lo vio asentir sin dejar de dar sorbos a su bebida – ¿Y a dónde piensan ir después de visitarme? – le preguntó con gesto divertido, Henry apartó la taza y volteó a ver confundido a su papá, que se rió.

– Es una sorpresa, así que no podemos decírtelo – le dijo sonriendo y el pequeño asintió como si estuviera al tanto de todo.

– ¡Ah, muy bien! – dijo Hermione sonriendo divertida – Hablando de sorpresas, yo también te tengo una, pero te la daré cuando me des mi sorpresa – dijo volviendo a su labor de impedir que Henry terminara bañado en té.

Harry se rió – Tendrás que compartir la sorpresa con Halle – dijo observando a su hija, que alzó su mirada verde, sus dos hijos habían heredado sus ojos, pero estaba seguro que se parecían más a Hermione que a él – Es una sorpresa, princesa, no puedo decirte nada más – dijo antes de darle un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, y la castaña la vio fruncir el entrecejo molesta.

– ¡Vamos por la sorpresa! – dijo Henry entusiasmado, satisfecho con la cantidad de té que había tomado, volviendo a hacer reír a sus papás.

– Vamos por la sorpresa – le dijo su papá y él no tardó en salir a trompicones de la habitación – ¡Cuidado! – le advirtió justo antes de escuchar un golpe seguido por el estridente sonido que producía la porcelana al romperse.

Hermione se reincorporó rápidamente y salió de la habitación encontrando a su hijo a gatas a un par de metros delante de ella – ¿Cielo, estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada hincándose a su lado sin importarle los trozos de la horrible pieza de cerámica que había tenido la osadía de meterse en el camino de su hijo. El pequeño la observó preocupado, con un ligero puchero y ella lo abrazó sin dudarlo, cargándolo mientras se ponía de pie – ¿Te hiciste daño? – preguntó preocupada y regresó a la habitación de su hija sintiéndolo negar – ¿Entonces porqué lloras? – le preguntó confundida, sentándose a los pies de Halle, que los observaba preocupada al igual que su papá.

– Me vas a regañar – dijo temeroso, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su mamá, que lo observó sorprendida.

– ¡Claro que no te voy a regañar! – dijo un poco preocupada – Fue un accidente, tú no tuviste la culpa de que esa horrible cosa se rompiera – le dijo abrazándolo contra ella y besó su cabeza.

– La tía de Lucas lo regañó – les dijo Halle, recibiendo las miradas confundidas de sus papás – Cuando fuimos a casa de sus abuelitos Henry se cayó y rompió un vaso – les explicó – Le dijo torpe y muchas cosas feas, y lo castigó dejándolo contra el rincón toda la tarde – agregó con gesto molesto.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¡Esa pelirroja me va a oír! – dijo molesta antes de levantarse, dejando a su hijo sobre la cama – Nadie trata a mis hijos de esa manera – dijo dispuesta a salir de la habitación para alcanzar el teléfono, pero Harry la detuvo justo en la puerta.

– Hablaré con Ron y no volveremos a dejarlos solos en casa de los señores Weasley – le dijo con tono serio, intentando controlar su enojo.

– ¡Hirió e intimidó a mi hijo, y no conforme con eso logró hacer que mi hijo me tuviera miedo! – dijo enojada, deseando poder tenerla frete a ella, nadie maltrataba a sus hijos y se quedaba tan tranquilo.

Intentó tranquilizarla con un abrazo – Ginny no merece la pena y nuestros hijos son suficientemente inteligentes para saber que nosotros jamás los trataremos de esa forma – le dijo haciéndola salir de la habitación – Sólo lamento que esto haga que Halle y Henry vean menos a Lucas, Tom y Keira – le dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Suspiró – Siempre podemos decirles que los dejen en casa de mis papás – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando acostumbraban salir con sus amigos por las noches, solían dejar a sus hijos en casa de los papás de Ron, sobre todo cuando los pequeños se habían visto antes de que ellos salieran, si no era más fácil dejar a Halle y Henry en casa de sus papás o de los papás de Harry sin que ellos hiciera demasiado alboroto.

– ¿Ya vamos a ir por la sorpresa? – le preguntó el pequeño Potter-Granger a su papá, haciéndolos reír.

– Sí, enano, ya vamos – le dijo antes de tomarlo en brazos, permitiéndole a Hermione revisarlo minuciosamente para asegurarse de que no había sufrido ni una herida con la caída, y cuando estuvo satisfecha los dejó ir – Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Harry dándole un beso en los labios, seguido por un piquito de su hijo.

OoOoOoOoO

– Lucas, deja descansar a Halle – le advirtió su mamá.

Hermione le sonrió, Lucas; el hijo mayor de Ron y Luna; siempre había tenido una conexión especial con Halle, desde que nació el pequeño eran inseparables. Poco después de que nació su hija sus amigos les informaron que estaban embarazados, tenían un par de meses viviendo juntos y las familias de ambos no podían estar más felices, aunque habían esperado hasta después del nacimiento de Lucas para casarse. Un año después Luna había quedado embarazada de Tom, aunque ella y Harry estaban seguros de que no se trataba de un pequeño accidente, y dos años después del nacimiento de Tom habían concebido a Keira, y ahora compartían su embarazo con un mes de diferencia.

– ¿Cómo ha estado? – le preguntó un poco preocupada.

Se encogió de hombros observando a su hija – El doctor dice que está mejorando, pero en la noche no paró de vomitar y toda la mañana ha tenido molestias – dijo preocupada.

– Bueno, si el doctor lo dice... oye, ¿qué pasó allá afuera? – le preguntó intentando cambiar de conversación y la castaña la observó confundida – Hay un desastre, parece que hubieras corrido a Harry a porcelanazos – dijo divertida, haciendo reír a su amiga.

– Cierto, olvidé por completo recogerlo – siempre le sucedía eso cuando se enfermaban sus hijos, perdía la cabeza, si no fuera por Harry estaba segura de que no comería ni dormiría porque simplemente lo había olvidado – Henry se tropezó y tiró no sé qué figura – le explicó, y recordó lo que Halle les había dicho – Debiste verlo, estaba aterrado, como si fuera a reprenderlo por tener un accidente, ¿y sabes quién es la causante de eso? – le preguntó un poco molesta, y su amiga negó – Ginny – dijo con resentimiento.

– ¿Ginny?, p-pero... ¿Harry la ha vuelto a ver? – le preguntó Luna preocupada y ella negó inmediatamente.

– Para nada, pero parece que Ginny pasa más tiempo del que imaginábamos en casa de tus suegros – dijo un poco incómoda, pues sabía que sus amigos no tenían la culpa de nada.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la rubia manteniendo su gesto preocupado – ¿Le pegó? – dijo un poco insegura, observándola con sus grandes ojos azules, pero ella negó inmediatamente.

– Eso creo... y espero – dijo con resentimiento – Lo regañó, supongo que se tropezó y rompió un vaso o algo así, y lo castigó dejándolo contra el muro toda la tarde, como si estuviéramos en la santa inquisición o algo parecido – dijo enojada, haciendo reír a Luna.

– Lo siento, pero me alegra que esa mujer no tenga hijos, no sé qué sería de los pobres si tuvieran que ser criados por ella – dijo sonriendo, sentándose a los pies de Halle – Bueno, tendré que hablar con Ron, ya no podremos dejarlos con sus papás mientras esté ella – dijo apartando a Lucas de Halle, pues intentaba despertarla – Acordamos que vendrías si no la molestabas, está enferma y necesita descansar – le dijo con tono serio.

Hermione sonrió, sus amigos podían ser despistados y parecer hasta despreocupados algunas veces, pero eran unos excelentes papás – Agh... de nuevo olvidé eso – dijo señalando hacia el pasillo, observando el desastre que había afuera – Creo que puedo apelar a mi estado – dijo sosteniéndose la barriga, segura de que en cualquier momento olvidaría lo que en algún momento supo que...

– ¿Ya hablaste con Harry? – le preguntó Luna sonriendo, mientras retenía entre sus brazos a Lucas.

Hermione negó – He intentado encontrar el momento perfecto, pero siempre sucede algo que me hace olvidarlo o comprender que no es el momento perfecto – dijo volviendo a hincarse junto a su hija.

– Ya pasó más de un mes – le recordó a modo de advertencia – Si sigues así terminará enterándose en el momento del parto – dijo con tono serio, pero con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

– No sería tan malo, ¿o sí? – le preguntó insegura y se mordió el labio inferior preocupada, haciendo reír a su amiga.

– Probablemente no, pero si tenemos en cuenta de que estará demasiado emocionado y una noticia así puede alterarlo, corre el riesgo de sufrir un infarto o algo parecido – dijo con gesto examinador.

– No es para tanto – dijo sonriendo temerosa.

Luna negó – Para nada... aunque a Ron casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de nuevo – dijo divertida, como si fuera la cosa más hilarante que tu marido pudiera haber sufrido un ataque al corazón.

Hermione sonrió – Bueno, no esperaré tanto, hoy hablaré con él, aprovecharé su sorpresa para decirle la mía – dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír a su amiga – Por cierto, ¿tú sabes algo de esa sorpresa? – le preguntó intrigada, pero la rubia negó.

– Ron no me quiso decir nada, asegura que no sé guardar secretos contigo – dijo un poco indignada, pero no tardó en volver a sonreír – Él y los niños acompañaron a Harry y Henry, menos este enano que no puede dejar en paz a su pobre amiga – dijo sonriendo, abrazando a su hijo, que sonrió con las orejas coloradas.

Lucas y Keira habían heredado el color de ojos de Luna, aunque no había tanta diferencia con los de Tom, que también eran azules, pero un poco más opacos, como los de su papá, los dos primeros heredaron el color de cabello de su papá, y Tom el de su mamá, al principio pensaron que ninguno de los tres había heredado el rostro pecoso de Ron, pero a estas alturas Keira ya tenía más de un par de pecas en la nariz. Y ahora apostaban que el hijo que esperaban, además de ser otro niño, sería pelirrojo y pecoso como Ron, cosa que Luna y Hermione dudaban.

– ¡Ya llegamos! – escucharon a Harry informarles – ¡No corras! – sonrieron seguras de que Henry había pegado la carrera en cuanto entró al departamento.

– ¿Qué hiciste, Harry? – escucharon la voz divertida de Ron antes de verlo entrar a la habitación con Henry sobre el hombro, Tom prendido de su pierna y Keira en un brazo – ¿Se portó mal el señor Potter? – le preguntó sonriendo mientras dejaba al pequeño Potter de pie, luego de bajarlo de su hombro dándole una voltereta, y saludó a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

La castaña negó – Henry se cayó y se llevó de paso una figurilla – le explicó mientras recibía un abrazo de su hijo – ¿Dónde está Harry? – le preguntó a Ron, que señaló hacia fuera; se inclinó un poco, apoyándose en su mano, y lo vio en el pasillo recogiendo los restos de cerámica – Pobre hombre, su esposa lo trata muy mal – dijo con gestó trágico haciendo reír a sus amigos.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿Cuándo piensas darme mi sorpresa? – le preguntó Hermione mientras quitaban los juguetes de Henry de su cama, para poder dormir. Halle había pasado bien la tarde así que tenían la esperanza de que por fin podría descansar.

Harry le sonrió quitando un par de almohadones de la cama – Hoy podría darte muchas sorpresas – le dijo con gesto seductor, intentando alcanzarla al otro lado de la cama, pero la castaña se hizo a un lado riendo.

– Quiero la sorpresa que dijiste que me darías – le reclamó sin poder dejar de reír, haciendo reír al moreno, que pasó sobre la cama y se acercó a ella.

– ¿Porqué no me das tú primero la sorpresa? – le preguntó rodeándola por la cintura, sintiendo su abultado vientre contra su abdomen, y la besó, pero enseguida sintió a Hermione hacer presión con las manos en su pecho, para que se apartara.

– Primero mi sorpresa, luego te daré la tuya – le dijo sonriendo, aún entre sus brazos, y lo volvió a besar al ver su gesto derrotado.

Se apartó de ella y fue a buscar en uno de sus cajones – Estoy seguro de que tu sorpresa será mucho mejor – se quejó con gesto molesto haciéndola reír mientras se metía a la cama.

– Vamos, no seas refunfuñón y ven, que hace frío aquí – le dijo señalando el colchón junto a ella.

Harry volvió a sonreír y se acercó a ella con un sobre en la mano, se acomodó a su lado y, sin permitirle ver el sobre, la abrazó dejándola usar parte de su pecho de almohada – Aquí está... – dijo sin muchos ánimos, entregándole el paquete.

La castaña sonrió abriéndolo con curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver el folleto de un hotel del caribe, lo observó confundida – Tú odias la playa – le dijo al ver los boletos de avión.

– Pero tú no y unos días ahí no me harán daño – le dijo sonriendo mientras la observaba ver con atención cada apartado del folleto.

– Nos vamos en dos días – dijo un poco preocupada al ver las fechas del vuelo.

Asintió acariciando su brazo – Hice las reservaciones antes de que enfermara Halle, pero espero que para entonces esté mejor – dijo un poco apenado, y Hermione le sonrió.

– Seguro que sí, y más sabiendo esta noticia – dijo acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de su esposo, que le sonrió besando su frente.

– Y bueno, ¿cuál es mi sorpresa? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, apartando un mechón de cabello de la frente de la castaña.

Sonrió tímidamente – B-bueno... creo que... tendremos que comprar otra cuna – dijo sin atreverse a voltear a verlo.

– ¿Otra?, pero habíamos acordado que la de Henry estaría bien, está en buen estado y – decía, pero Hermione negó – ¿No está en buen estado? – le preguntó confundido.

– Sí lo está, pero... no es suficiente, necesitamos otra – dijo con la mirada gacha y se mordió el labio inferior.

– ¿Otra?, pero... No entiendo, ¿Quieres otra para Londres?, ya casi no vamos a Londres, pero podría... – decía completamente confundido, pero la castaña volvió a negar.

– Vamos a tener gemelos, Harry – le dijo segura de que en cualquier momento el moreno saldría corriendo de la habitación sin entender nada.

– ¿G-gemelos?... – le preguntó con la mirada perdida – ¿Así como... como dos hijos al mismo tiempo? – dijo moviendo su mano con gesto distraído y Hermione asintió levantando la mirada – ¿Cúan... cuánto... hace cuánto lo sabes? –

Se mordió el labio inferior – Hace poco más de un mes... – dijo preocupada, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Harry.

– ¿Un mes?, ¿porqué no me habías dicho? – le preguntó confundido y un poco dolido.

– Porque no sabía cómo decírtelo y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarías... – susurró volviendo a apartar la mirada – ¿Estás enojado? – preguntó con timidez y él la observó sorprendido.

– ¿Enojado?, no, no, nada de eso – le dijo haciéndola levantar el rostro – Estoy sorprendido... muy sorprendido, pero no enojado, jamás me molestaría tener otro hijo tuyo – le dijo logrando sonreír y haciéndola sonreír tímidamente – Te dije que tu sorpresa sería mejor que la mía – se quejó, pero no tardó en volver a sonreír y besarla – Te amo, Hermione... gracias por permitirme amarte todos estos años – le dijo antes de volverla a besar.

**FINIS**

**Final, final :p**

**Disfruten este nuevo año y den lo mejor de ustedes, no dejen pasar ninguna oportunidad y pórtense bien; disfruten, pero pórtense bien :p**

**Les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón.**

**Pau**


End file.
